Twin Souls
by BrunetteAngel20
Summary: When Jasper meets his true soulmate Bella, strange things start to happen that deal with there past. Will they overcome them and live happily ever after. JasperxBella. Rated M for some Lemons. Jasper-Vamp Bella- Human
1. Prologue

Twin Souls

**Prologue**

A Love like no other,

My heart feels the call to you,

The memory of separation rises,

Deeply carved in my heart,

For I am you, you are me,

One together throughout all time

The tears of our parting,

Touch my soul through our lifetimes,

As it is upon us once more,

Seeking the union,

The angel's wings wrap around me,

Comforting me, reassuring me,

The time for our complete union will soon be

The solace I seek,

Wide eyed in innocence and total love,

For you are the one,

No other can take its place

My heart reaches out to you,

Deeply longing to heal the separation,

To be in total union,

Yet I know painfully so, I must await divine timing,

One day our hearts will be as one,

In union, in all

All that we are will be forever more.

-Leah Ince

**This is my first Jasper/Bella FanFic, so please no flames. I actually think they would make a great couple. Don't worry I'm still Bella/ Edward too, that will never change. This story came to me when I was reading one of my favorite stories; I'll Find You by Shirley007. Please review. **

**Also to the readers of all my other stories; I have taken a break from them and started writing this story. It has been in my head for a while now and I was ready to get it out. This story is almost finished and then I will start back on my others, especially Geek and Protector. I hope you enjoy this story, for I have spent a lot of time on it and doing research. **

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that has to do with the Twilight Saga.


	2. The End

**Chapter 1- Jasper Whitlock-Hale-Cullen- December 2004**

I could hear the heartbeat about two miles away and then its sweet scent overtook my senses. The back of my throat lit up like someone had stuck a match right down my throat. I had to have it now. I took off full speed running towards the mountain lion. The speed was exhilarating. The cool Alaskan air running through your hair, the way the ground barley moves below your feet. It gives you a sense of freedom from your everyday problems, and lets you just enjoy your life for a few moments before you get back to the real world. Don't get me wrong I love my life and everything in it, especially my Alice, my mate, but sometimes just getting away is good. I don't have to feel everyone's emotions; I can actually revel in my own.

I came up quickly upon the mountain lion and sunk my razor sharp teeth right into his jugular vein, while breaking his neck at the same time. He tried to get away from me, like they all try to. After all I am a predator to them and the rest of the world, particularly humans. The blood ran down my throat ridding me of my thirst. Not all the way though. Animal blood is never enough, human blood will always be better.

Being the newest to this diet that my family is own is hard for me. I try very much to resist humans and I have been doing wonderfully. I have been on this diet since 1950, when Alice and I found the Cullen's together. I was tired of living my life like that, a monster that kills innocent people and enjoys the fear running through their veins as I sink my teeth into their jugular and drink them dry. I knew I needed to change and so I did with the help of my family. There have been a few slips ups over the years; which I felt horrible for afterwards. Now I can go out in public and act like a normal human being. Sometimes it still gets to me though and I'm very cautious of being around humans. That is why we live here in Alaska, it's far away from humans and there is tons of local game. We do go into town every now and then. The reason I think it is hard for me is because I can feel and manipulate people's emotions and when I'm around my family and when they are thirsty it affects me. I told them about this theory and they seemed to understand. Carlisle even did some research on it. So now they try to keep it from affecting me.

I dropped the dead carcass and quickly buried it. I took off full speed once more towards home **(Picture on Profile)** I entered the snow covered clearing where our three story log home lay. It was by far the biggest house we owned, because this is where we spend the most time. There were five bedrooms, each with their own bathroom and private balcony. The first level was all open with a living and dining room, kitchen and a grand wooden staircase that led the second floor. There was also a balcony that overlooked the first level. In the basement was a game room and home movie theater. We also have a hot tub and porch that led to the heated outdoor pool, which we hardly used. I think Esme just wanted it more for decoration than anything. The house was very warm and homey. It was by far one of my favorites. Esme did an awesome job of decorating it.

The further I got to the house someone's emotions hit me full force; sadness, remorse, love, anticipation, acceptance, and a hit of anger. I had no idea who these belonged to so I entered the house and ran up the stairs. They became stronger by the minute, till I was right outside Alice's and my room.

Swinging the door open I found Alice pacing right in front of our bed. I was really worried about her. What happened while I was gone?

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked. She snapped her head in my direction. It was like she was noticing me in the room for the first time. Her mind must be really elsewhere. "Alice" I said again walking over to her and interlacing my fingers with hers.

"You can tell me what's wrong" I stated. She sighed and I knew she was fixing to tell me.

"Jasper I'm so sorry" Alice said with sadness and acceptance being the more dominate of her emotions.

"What is it?" I asked. I really wish she would just get to it and tell me what was making her so upset like this.

"Well…umm… remember that vision I had right after we found Carlisle and them and we had a talk about it?" Alice said, while my brain went back in time to that particular memory. It came back full force.

_Flashback_

_It was 1950, Alice and I just moved in with The Cullen's. We had found them in Eastern Canada, while they were out hunting in the woods. Alice and I had just finished moving all of Edward's things into the garage so we could have his room and bringing in our new items. I had just settled down on our new bed and started reading my new Civil War novel. Alice was sitting next to me reading a fashion magazine. Her and Rosalie had hit it off great and were going shopping tomorrow. I was glad she was going to be enjoying girl time with someone else. She really needed some close friends._

_All of a sudden Alice threw the magazine down on the floor and looked at me. I could feel her sadness coming off in powerful waves. _

"_Alice?" I questioned putting my book down and turning to face her on the bed. _

"_Oh, Jasper" She said jumping into my arms and holding on to me tightly. She started dry sobbing into my chest. I just sat there holding and rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down. I finally gave up and sent waves of calm to her. She instantly calmed and pulled back to look at me in the face. The sadness plastered on her face made my heart want to break. I never wanted to see her sad. She was much too energetic and full of life to be upset. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked_

"_I- I just had a vision. Oh, Jasper we are not supposed to be together." She stated_

"_What do you mean?" I asked completely confused. I thought we were destined to spend eternity together._

"_We are not soul mates. There is someone else out there for both of us" Alice said_

"_I don't believe that. I only want to be with you" I stated firmly_

"_You're going against my visions?" she questioned me._

"_Yes, I love you Alice with my whole non beating heart and would never give that up to be with someone else."_

"_But in my visions we are so happy with the other person." Alice said_

"_Well have you seen who these people are?"_

"_No, it's to blurry" She said wearily "It's just their faces are blanked out"_

"_When is this vision taking place?" I asked_

"_Sometime way into the future, the clothing we are wearing is very different" Alice said._

"_So why can't we be together now and when that time comes we will talk about it again then, okay?" I said. "I don't want to give you up. I love you and I need to be with you". Hopefully she would realize she was all I needed and vice versa._

"_Alright that's fair, besides I love you too" Alice said. Then I leaned in a kissed her passionately on the lips. I never wanted to let her go she was my life and I was going to marry her. Our kiss was broken by a mad Edward slamming the door open to our room or his old room. Let's just say he was pretty pissed about his stuff being in the garage. _

_End Flashback_

"Yes I remember" I stated sadly. I knew exactly where this was going. It was time.

"Well we need to talk" Alice said. She pulled me by my hand over to the bed I sat down beside her. She turned to face me still holding my hand.

"I have had more visions over the years and I think our journey ends here" Alice stated whispering.

I jumped up. This was not about to happen. I promised I would never leave Alice. We got married not long after we met The Cullen's and have been together ever since. I love Alice so much, she is my rock. She was the one who brought me to this world and helped me change my lifestyle. She is my best friend and first love. I could not lose her.

"No Alice, I'm not leaving you and you're not leaving me" I stated determined. I looked over at Alice she was shaking her head. "No, Alice please don't do this. I love you so much. Don't you love me?"

"And I love you too, but there are other people out there that we have to be with. I will go with my visions. They are never wrong. Jasper we talked about this. We had a great fifty- six years together, but we are not meant to be." I knew Alice would not give in to me. She always went with her visions and they were of course never wrong.

"I know how you feel Jasper. You are my best friend to. I would never leave you, but now you will be my brother. I will always love you too, but the new love you are going to have with this girl will be so powerful and strong. It will beat out Carlisle and Esme's. You two will be so happy together. She is your true soul mate." I still did not want to believe it. I loved Alice very much and our love for one another was strong, but I always felt like something was missing. I never knew what it was though. It was like it was in my heart, a big hole waiting to be filled. I never thought too much of it though.

"Alice" I whispered. I was giving in.

"No Jasper, you listen to me. It was great what we had. I was brought to you for the very reason. I helped you change and become the great person you are today and in return we found love, but now it is time to move on and start a new life with different people. I will always be here for you, always be family, but not as your mate. I know you feel it to, something is missing from us. It is true love; we are not each other's better half. Please don't go against my visions. I promise this is the hard part now, but it will get better and you will be so happy. I have accepted it and you need to, too."

I knew this was going to be hard, to let our relationship go, but I always trusted Alice and she was adamant about this particular choice. Maybe it was time to let go. I knew Alice was right about us missing something. It could very well be my soul mate that I'm missing. What Alice and I had obviously was not true love. What if it was true what she was saying, my other half was still out there and I was supposed to be with her, a love powerful than anything. Did I want that or did I still want to be with Alice? Maybe I just wanted to stay with Alice because she was always there for me and I was just afraid of change or going back to my days of drinking humans. She was after all my best friend, of course that could be all she ever was to me. That was her destiny or fate, was just to help me see what kind of world this was and there could be kindness and love, not just the hate and the self loathing of living with Maria when I was changed. It was time to move forward and find this person, a new future that was the right path.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertain.

"Positive" Alice said with confidence in her voice.

"I'm not happy about this, but I will never go against your visions" I stated.

"Oh, Jazzy everything is going to be perfect" Alice said "I promise. You will see".

"Alright I will go with this now, but remember I will always love you. If this…" I started to say but Alice cut me off.

"Jasper it will work. I love you" Alice said. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face down to meet her lips. The kiss was passionate and full of hunger, but it was also saying more to me. It was like a goodbye. We would never go back to how we were now. Alice was going in a different direction than me, but maybe all we were supposed to be was brother and sister. I only guess time would tell.

She pulled back a minute later and smiled at me. She walked over to her closet and came back with a brown envelope. She pulled out a document and handed to me. Time I read it everything hit me at once. This was it a start to a new life, even when I did not want to give up my old one. I would try though, for Alice. Obviously Alice knew it was the right choice. She did not even seem to be fazed by us getting a divorced and finding other people. She seemed actually happy about it. That was what the acceptance was. She was accepting we were over and this was going to happen no matter what and if she was happy with it so would I, because I loved her and all that mattered was her happiness.

I walked over to my desk and pulled out a pen. I signed my name right above hers and handed it back to her. She placed it back in the envelope and sealed it. It was very quiet. I needed to get away for a while and really think things through. I quickly left the room at vampire speed and was running through the woods. I came to a cliff that overlooked a frozen lake. I sat down and just thought about everything that had happened.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I saw the sun set and rise. I was so lost in my own thought. I came to a realization that I would accept this. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that all along Alice and I weren't meant to be together, but I wanted us to be and we decided to go against her vision she had in the 50's; now that only ended with us both heartbroken and absolutely positive that we were not really meant to be together.

I would always love and care for her, but in the back of my mind I wanted to know who this person was that I was going to love so deeply. What was she like? What was our love for one another really going to feel like? Would she really be my other half and fill my missing hole? Just thinking about that one made my dead heart clinch, it so long for something or someone we could love for all eternity and give the world too. Shoot, just for now I would kill to learn her name.

"Bella" Someone said from behind in a familiar musical voice I recognized as Alice. She walked over to me and sat down beside me looking out over the cliff. "Bella, is her name"

"Bella" I repeated in a whisper. It was like my dead heart beat and the butterflies were in my stomach. Why did that name sound so familiar, like I knew her from somewhere? She must be beautiful to have a name like that. After all it does mean beautiful in Italian.

"She's beautiful to" Alice whispered.

"You have seen what she looks like?" I asked shocked

"Yes" Alice replied "I have been seeing there faces for about a month now"

"Well who is this person you are going to love?" I asked. All of a sudden I was hit with nervousness.

"Please don't get upset, but umm… Edward" Alice mumbled the last part. If I had not been a vampire I would not have heard her. I jumped up and started pacing. She was leaving me to be with Edward, my brother.

"EDWARD" I yelled. I was really pissed now. This could not be happening. I would not accept this ever. I started thinking back to how they acted around each other. I never recognized any emotions such as love or lust coming from either of them. It was only brotherly and sisterly.

"Jasper, please say something" Alice pleaded.

"What do you expect me to say? You want me to agree to you being with my brother?" I spat disgusted.

"Yes, Jasper please, I understand how hard this is going to be for you, but you will have your love to. You don't think I was upset seeing you with Bella at first? You were mine Jasper and I'm giving you up for the both of us to be with our soulmates." Alice said. Out of the whole sentence she just spilled the only that were stuck out was the 'you were mine' part. It was not lost to me. Alice would never belong to me ever again.

"What is wrong with you Alice? I still don't understand how you can be so accepting of all this after we have been married for almost 55 years? I love you so much" I said

"Jasper, I'm upset just as much as you are"

"Well it sure does not feel like it. All I feel from you is acceptance" I said coming face to face with her. If she could cry there would be tears coming down her face right now.

"Jasper I love you and I have been having theses visions for over a month now. It was very hard for me at first, but I covered it up. Why do you think I went on hunting trips by myself? I didn't want you to worry. Sadness and grief were running through me along with tearless cries, but I have come to accept this and you need to do it to. It is our future; it would happen no matter what. If we didn't just break up now, when I did finally get with Edward or you with Bella, it would be worse than it is now. I understand it will take time, maybe you should just go away for a while and think about this" Alice said to me.

"No, so you can go ahead and hook up with Edward". I knew I was taking this too far, but this was my brother we were talking about. If it was anyone else I might be just a tiny bit more accepting of Alice and I getting a divorce.

"Edward doesn't even know about this" Alice said putting her head down. I knew I had upset her.

This was just too much to process right now, but if I did leave it would only be harder when I did come back. I put my head down to ashamed that I had yelled at Alice. I felt someone wrap their arms around me a minute later and I returned it holding her tightly to me.

"Jasper, I can understand what you are feeling, I went through the same thing, but please let's just be good friends. I know you have always felt that we were not meant to be together, so now is our chance to find a greater love, our real soulmates. This is the right choice." I sighed. I was going to give in no matter what. Alice was right.

"Okay, but I'm not leaving and I will try to accept you and Edward. This will not be easy for me, but I love and trust you. If you believe this is right, I will go with it. Yes Alice I do feel that I'm missing something. I guess I should have listened to you when you had the first vision. Then we would not have gotten in this mess" I said. Alice pulled back and placed both of the hands on each side of my head.

"No, those years we were together were the best. I will never regret them. I will always love and care for you. I know why you are worried Jasper" Alice said to me

"Why?" I asked

"You think you will be lost without me and go back to your old ways. You're not going to though. I brought you to this family and helped you get your life back together after Maria. This is the new life that is going to bring you to her and you will be so happy. That should be all that matters; is that you are happy. I will always be here for you and still help you with your bloodlust and anything you need to talk about. You are and will always be my best friend no matter what" Alice said. I would cry if I could. I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against hers and looked deep into her topaz eyes.

This was it the end of Alice and Jasper I was giving in. Starting my new life with someone I had never met before in my entire life. I knew for the past 54 years that this was coming and now I was going to accept it. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Alice's warm, tough ones. It was sweet and gentle. It was saying goodbye. She was telling me the same thing.

The sun was starting to set in the sky behind the white snow capped mountains. It was twilight as Edward would say the best time of day for us. Edward. I could not blame this on him. He had no idea of what was coming to him. I knew he was lonely. I had felt it all the time when he was with his family. The only one without a mate and if anyone could make him happy it was Alice. So I guess I could be happy that he has finally found someone. It would just take some time to get used to. I pulled back and I looked at her.

"What are we going to tell the family?" Was the only question I had.


	3. Time

**Chapter 2- Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen**

**5 years later- June 2009**

"I won, I won" Emmett, my older brother said bouncing up and down in the living room like a little child. We had been playing Wii for the past three hours and he finally won again for the fifth time. I won once when I sent him a bunch of lethargy waves. He then called me a cheater and we had to start over.

"Yeah, Yeah" I said gloomily. I placed the remote controller down and took a seat on the couch.

"Oh, don't act like such a loser" Emmett said laughing and taking a seat in my sister Rosalie's lap. I growled at him. "Let's go again?"He said looking like a kid in a candy shop. He was just trying to get me riled up and go against him.

"No I'm good. Ask Edward" I said. Frankly I really did not want to lose again. My mind was really not in the game. It was elsewhere like always these days.

"Family Meeting" Carlisle called from the dining room. Ah. It was time to move again. We only used the table if there was something major going on and obviously it was, not that I wasn't excited about the move this time. I got up and followed after Rose and Emmett into the room. I sat down by Esme, my mother. Carlisle was seated at the head of the table. A few minutes later Alice and Edward came in hand in hand and sat down across from me. They both smiled warmly at me. I returned it.

I finally accepted it after all these years. I still remember the day we came back and told the family our big news.

_Flashback- 2004_

_Alice and I arrived back at the house a few minutes after it was completely dark. We stopped at the front door. This was going to be hard. They were not going to accept this, especially Rosalie and what about Edward. I felt something warm in my hand. I looked down to see Alice's hand wrapped around my own. She squeezed it for reassurance. I put my hand on the knob and turned it. _

"_Guys, come to living room please" I yelled out once I was in the foyer. In about two seconds we were all in the living room sitting around. Alice and I stood up in front of them._

"_What's going on son?" Carlisle asked. I could feel worry and anticipation coming off all the family members. _

"_Well Alice and I have some news" I said "I don't really know how you are going to accept it, but please do. We have both agreed to accept it no matter what"_

"_I'm tired of waiting, just tell us" Rosalie said looking at her nails. I could feel the boredom coming off of her in rolls. _

"_Umm… Jasper and I are getting a divorce" Alice said. I felt a whole bunch of shock hit me right in the gut. I took a minute to compose myself and reign in the emotions and looked up to see it written on all of their faces to. I sent out some calm._

"_What?" Everyone yelled at the same time._

"_Well, there has always been something missing in our relationship and I had a vision of us with our true soulmates" Alice explained_

"_So you are just giving up because of some vision" Rosalie yelled "They are only subjective, Alice"_

"_Yes" I said "And when has Alice ever been wrong" I said defending my ex- wife. I would really have to get used to that._

"_What has changed now. I have been seeing the visions of the blankless people in Alice's head?" Edward asked. Everyone looked at Alice and Edward confused. _

"_When Jasper and I first moved in back in 1950 I had my first vision with us with other people, but the faces were marked out" Alice said_

"_We decided to get married anyway and be together. We did not want to believe them either, but a month ago Alice had another stronger vision of who they are and we decided it was time to pursue them" I finished saying. _

"_Please understand where we are coming from" Alice pleaded. Everyone sat back and contemplated what we had just said. _

"_Alice, Jasper we understand and you will always be a part of this family" Carlisle said_

"_Yes, you are still my children and we will support you in your decisions, whatever they may be" Esme said_

"_Thank you" I replied sincerely. It was hard enough for me to accept it and if they didn't, I don't know what I would do._

"_Yes, it's your life, so do whatever" Rosalie said acting like she was not interested at all, but I could feel her emotions and I knew she just didn't understand. I hope one day she would. _

"_So who is your true soul mate" Emmett laughed_

"_Umm… well I don't really know, someone named Bella" I said_

_All of a sudden I heard someone gasp. I looked over at Edward. He was definitely going into shock now. He looked at me with pain. At least he was truly remorseful._

'_I guess you saw her vision?' I asked in my mind. Edward nodded telling me yes._

'_It's fine. It will be hard though since you are my brother' I said._

"_Edward I think we should go talk somewhere else" Alice said. Edward got up and walked out of the front door. Everyone's emotions were going haywire. I could tell they were putting the puzzle pieces together. I knew I needed to get away from here for a while, for everything to settle down. I started walking over to the stairs and up to mine and Alice's room. _

"_Jasper" Alice yelled before I hit the first step. I turned around to look at her._

"_I know you are leaving and I understand" Alice said_

"_How long will I be gone?" I asked curiously_

"_Two weeks, you're going to visit Peter and Charlotte". I nodded my head in understanding. "Also when you are ready to talk about Bella, I will be here". _

"_Okay, Bye" I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead and ran up the stairs. I think the rest of the family was in too much shock and trying to process everything that they didn't even realize that I had left. I packed a bag full of clothes and jumped out the window to the garage. My silver Ducati motorcycle was sitting beside Rose's BMW. I placed the bag in hidden compartment and screeched off into the Alaskan night air. _

_End Flashback_

I did go away for two weeks then. I visited Peter and Charlotte in Texas. It was good to get away from everything and everybody's emotions. I hunted and actually spent time getting reacquainted with my friends. After about a week there I told them what had happened and they were very supportive of me and helped me get through it. I dry sobbed one night and Charlotte just held me, but I knew I needed to get it out of my system. I actually ended up staying for a month; I changed my mind at the last minute. I had a lot of fun and finally got over Alice. My future was going to be so much better and I accepted it. Edward and Alice were going to be perfect for each other and I was going to be with Bella one day.

By the time I made it back home I was okay. I went inside and talked with Alice and Edward.

_Flashback- 1 month later- 2004_

_I parked my motorcycle in the garage. I took my bag and went inside the front door. I was hit full speed by a little pixie. She jumped right into my arms. I held her close to me. I knew then I would always be in her life and she would always be my best friend. _

"_Jazz, I'm so glad your home, we missed you so much" Alice said getting down on her feet. It was then I looked around to be met with all the faces of my family. I had really missed them. Esme came forward and gave me a motherly hug and kiss on the cheek, telling me how much she missed me and didn't ever want her son to leave again. Carlisle gave me a man hug and Emmett shook my hand. Rosalie gave me a hug and told me how much she missed me and that she understood why Alice and I did what we did. She would always be my sister. Edward came up next and I shook his hand. While everyone else was radiating happiness, Edward was pushing out nervousness. Who wouldn't be when meeting your soulmates ex-husband? I chuckled at the thought of that and Edward sent me an incredulous look._

"_It's good to have you home son" Carlisle said _

"_It's good to be home" I replied. It really did and I enjoyed feeling all the love coming from them. They truly were my family and cared for me. I knew then that no matter what they would never let me go back to the way I was before I met them. If I didn't have Alice I would have them._

"_Perhaps, we should give these three a chance to talk" He said gesturing to Alice, Edward, and I. He must have noticed the tension. We all nodded in agreement and went into the living room. _

_I sat down on the loveseat, while Alice and Edward took the couch. They really weren't acting like a couple yet and I wondered why. All I felt coming from them was fondness for one another. _

"_Jasper, I" I cut Edward off_

"_Edward, I understand you did not know Alice was your soulmate and I want you to know I never felt anything but family love coming from you for her. While I was gone, I did some serious thinking and I have realized me and Alice were not meant to be, we are two different people and I have someone else out there waiting for me. I'm really glad Alice found someone and I know you will take good care of her." I said finishing up. I looked at Alice she looked like she could cry if she wanted to. _

"_Thanks, Jasper, so it's ok with you if I pursue down this road. You will always be my brother first and I just want to make sure" Edward said_

"_Yes, Edward you and her are free to be, but if you hurt her in any way, I will not take a second to think before ripping you to pieces" I told him. Alice was still my best friend and I would still care for her. I would never want anyone to hurt her. _

"_Well, thank you Jasper and I won't hurt her" Edward said sincerely and I could feel how much he cared for her already. It made me really wonder what had happened while I was gone. I hadn't so much as called any of them._

"_Good" I jumped up and pulled him into a manly hug. I didn't want him to think I had hard feelings against him; He was still my 100 year old, younger virgin brother. And I cared for him. Edward just chuckled at my thoughts. Alice then got up and hugged me._

"_Thanks Jazz" She said._

"_You're Welcome, you will always be my best friend" I stated. _

_End Flashback_

We eventually pulled away and spent the rest of the night talking. Ever since then Alice and Edward started dating I should say. It wasn't until a year later they got married. I was Edward's best man. I'm really happy they found each other and the love I feel coming off of them at times is unbelievable. It is so strong, pure, rich and very deep, nothing that Alice and I had ever felt. They truly are soulmates and belong together. If anything I hope my love with Bella is like that. I truly cannot wait for it. I keep waiting everyday wanting to meet her.

Another thing was that Edward, Alice and I became the closest in the family. We were all good friends and got along wonderfully. I never was jealous of them being together so that allowed us to do things together.

It was not until a few months after Alice and Edward came back from their honeymoon that I decided to ask Alice about her. It had been eating me alive to know everything about her. Seeing Edward and her together pushed my emotions and body to want to know her. I broke down one day and finally ran to Alice.

_Start Flashback- 2005_

_I ran straight into Alice and Edward's bedroom. Everyone else went hunting and Carlisle was at the local hospital. I threw the door open. Alice was sitting their going thru her clothes._

"_Finally" She yelled "I thought you would never come. You change your mind to much" I laughed a little and went and sat down in the chair. _

"_Tell me" I stated_

"_Okay, you ask I answer" Alice said. I shrugged my shoulders at the game she wanted to play and went on asking._

"_So her name is Bella?" I asked_

"_Yes, Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella"_

"_Age?"_

"_Eighteen, when you meet her" _

"_What does she look like?" I asked not even thinking about the answer to the last question._

"_Hmm… brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, very beautiful" Alice said looking at me weirdly and then it hit me about what she said._

"_Brown eyes; how can she be a vampire with brown eyes?" I asked completely confused. Alice snapped out of her trance speculating me and walked over. She knelt down in front of me and took my hands in hers._

"_Jasper, I need you to listen to me and not overreact, can you do that?" She asked completely serious. I nodded saying yes._

"_Well you see… Bella is… human"_

_I jumped up and started pacing. "Alice, how can I be in love with a human when I have the worst control in this family?"_

"_Jasper, I don't think you will hurt her. She is you soul mate. It's like there is some kind of power between you two that will keep you from hurting her, but I'm also telling you now so we can work on you self control. The whole family will help and by the time you really meet her there is nothing to worry about"_

"_I don't know Alice and the family accepts she is human?"_

"_I do. Now Bella is going to need you more than anything. You will be the only one who can help her and I will not allow you to give up on her. There is no way you can avoid her. Your soul will reach out to her and it will be better if you were prepared in advance and no the family doesn't know. They just want to help you. So what do you say?"_

_Could I be around a human and not hurt her? Yes I could especially if she was my life. I could do this. Plus it would not hurt to work on my self control around humans, that way my family will not have to worry about me all the time. _

"_Okay, we will start working on it soon" I said. A smile lit up Alice's face._

"_So do you want to know more?" I nodded saying yes._

"_Okay so she is 14 now, but by the time you meet her she will be 18. I can't wait to take her shopping." I rolled my eyes. Trust Alice to plan shopping trips for someone she has never met._

"_Alice you said she would need me, is someone or something hurting her?" I asked worriedly. If they were I would go find her right now and protect her away from the world. I hadn't even met the girl and I was already having a strong protectiveness over her. _

"_Umm… Jasper, I don't know what to say. She is living in orphanage now. I think something bad happened in her past, but I don't know what. I think she will have to tell you what happened in her own time one day"_

"_An orphanage, what happened to her parents?" _

"_I don't know"_

"_Where is she?"_

"_Phoenix, Arizona. Jasper, don't go to her. It is not time to meet yet. You will meet her four years from now in Forks, Washington. That is when we will move again. Promise me you won't go to her?" Alice pleaded. I sighed giving up even though I was ready to run all the way down there to see her. _

"_I won't" I stated. I was not ready with my control yet either._

"_Don't worry. I am keeping an eye on her. You will meet her soon and in the mean time go work on your control." Alice said pushing me back out the room._

_End Flashback_

That was it. I never did go and see her; it about killed me every day, but I listened to Alice. My self control improved tremendously. Carlisle brought home blood samples from the hospital. He would place me in a room with it in a cup and I would see how long it took me before I cracked. I took about a year to get used to. Every time I would lunge for the cup, someone was always there to hold me back. My family took me out in public places more often, mostly the malls. It really helped. It did take exactly four years to fix myself restraint and now I was more in control than ever. My motivation was so I could stand in the same room as my soon to be beloved. I could stand close to humans without plunging my teeth into their necks or even having thought about it in the first place. Now I can also go and visit Carlisle at the hospital. I'm very thankful my family helped through it all. I have come a long way in the past five years. I'm closer with all of family members, especially Edward and Alice, even though I thought it would be hard. They are both my brother and sister. Alice, Edward and I never told anyone else that Bella was human, I didn't even want to think about what they would say, especially Rosalie. They all knew I was supposed to meet her one day.

Another thing was I wanted to know more about Bella. Would she accept me has a vampire? Would she be scared of me? Did we have anything in common? Where exactly was I going to meet her? I never did go back and ask Alice more. I wanted it to be a secret and I wanted Bella to tell me in her own time. It would really suck to know everything about her before we met. Now it was five years later and I was ready to meet my true soulmate.

"Well I guess everyone knows why we are here" Carlisle said bringing me out of my thoughts about the past. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. "Well I can barley pass for my age now and you five just graduated from high school. So what do you want to do?" He asked

"Forks, Washington" Alice said out loud.

"Is that where Jasper's mate is?" Esme asked. I knew she was worried about me being lonely lately, but I really wasn't. I had all of them here for me and I would not be lonely the rest of my life.

"Yes" Alice said simply

"Okay, so is there anyone not wanting to move there, it is a family decision?"Carlisle asked. Nobody said anything. Of course they wouldn't that is where my future is.

"Okay it's settled, Esme you can start working on remodeling, and it has been almost a hundred years since we have lived there so it will need some work" Carlisle said

"I will get right to work on that, I'm sure us girls can take trip down there and going furniture shopping" Esme said. Alice squealed with joy. Rosalie looked happy too; girls and their shopping, ugh.

"Okay, since that is settled. What are you five planning on doing high school, college, or what?" Carlisle asked looking at us kids.

I looked over at Alice and then everyone else. They all looked to be thinking.

"Well Jasper is going to college at the University of Washington in Seattle" Alice said looking at me. I nodded in understanding. She was trying to set me on the right path. "So I guess we will go with him. I really don't want to go back to high school"

"Me neither, I hate those little dwebs checking out my Rosie" Emmett said

"Ah, baby you have nothing to worry about" Rose said giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek. I felt the lust spike up high between them.

"Guys, keep it down till we get through" I said complaining to them. They just smirked at me and got back to business.

"I would really like to get another degree in something and any where Alice goes I go" Edward said smiling at her.

"Alright so it is settled, you five apply and can start in the fall. So that gives us about three months to move and get everything ready." Carlisle said. We all agreed and went our own ways to get ready for our move. Now all I had to do was pick a major and prepare for my mate.


	4. A New Beginning

**Chapter 3- Isabella Swan – June 2009**

"_Did you have fun baby" my mother, Renee asked me as we exited the restaurant._

"_Yes, mom, this was the best vacation ever" I replied "I can't wait for next summer"_

"_Who says were going somewhere next time?" my father, Charlie asked from beside me._

"_Because you love me and we always go places" Charlie picked me up in his arms and swung me around in a circle._

"_Your right Bells, I do love you and your mother very much. I would do anything for you two"_

"_We love you to daddy" I said giving him a tight hug. He sat me down and I went to Renee. I gave her tight hug to. "I love you mom" _

"_I love you too" she replied. I got in between them and held their hands. This really was the best trip ever. We were own our way back to the hotel. It was a nice, hot, Arizona night and I was with my two favorite people in the world. Tomorrow we would be leaving and going back to Forks, home. _

_All of a sudden my father was yanked from my side into the alley that we were passing by. I screamed, but ran after him into the alley. "Bella, stop" My mother screamed. I didn't listen I just kept running as fast as my little legs would carry me. I heard someone running behind me._

"_Dad" I screamed out. I came to a stop when I saw him on the ground. I ran up to him and started shaking him. He moaned but opened his eyes and looked at me. I could see he was bleeding from the head._

"_Bella… go… get away from here… help" he said. I was too scared to move though. I didn't want to leave him. My mother came up beside us a few seconds later, kneeling down and taking his hand in hers._

"_Charlie… baby" Renee started sobbing and screaming "SOMEBODY… HELP" I started looking around wondering what it was that had pulled my father in here and made us follow after._

"_Renee, get Isabella out of here" Charlie said in a stern voice with authority. He just wanted us to be safe. It was like he knew something was fixing to happen._

"_Okay, I will" Renee said shaking her head. "I love you Charlie" She took my hand and was going to start pulling me out._

"_I love you to and you Bella" Charlie said. I started crying. I knew this was probably the last time I would see my father._

"_Well, Well, isn't this just lovely, family goodbyes" A rough, masculine voice said from the shadows of the alley. He stepped into the light. It was a guy maybe in his 20's, with blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was tall, pale and looked very strong. The most distinctive feature was his red eyes which were staring at me. I instantly cringed away from him and into the arms of my mother. _

"_Leave them alone. What do you want money? I will give you anything not to hurt them" My father pleaded with the man._

"_It doesn't work that way, only you can give me what I want" the guy hissed_

"_James, quit playing with the food. I'm hungry" another voice more feminine called out from behind James. She stepped out into the light. Her fiery red hair was wild and matched perfectly with her blood red eyes. She was shorter than the man, James, she called him, but she still looked pretty strong to. _

"_Sorry, babe, just having a little fun" James said. He flashed over to my father at an inhuman speed. He grabbed him by his shoulders and made him stand up, in the next second and bit down into his neck. My father started screaming. I watched from my mother's arms as James drained my father. It was like he was a vampire, but they do not exist, while James was doing that to my father. The girl snatched my mother from me and started doing the same. _

"_BELLA, RUN" my mother yelled through her pain filled screams. I backed up into a wall, but I could not run. I just couldn't look away from my parents impending deaths. James dropped my father. He did not move. I knew he was gone forever. The tears were falling steadily now. The woman dropped my mother, she was gone to. I dropped down on the floor in the alley and started sobbing. _

_The two people spotted me and started walking over. James squatted down in front of me. He grabbed me and pulled me closer. He was freezing cold and it scared me. This was it; my life was fixing to be over only at the age of ten._

_He ran his nose along my neck, where my vein was._

"_You smell delicious, yet so familiar like I've had you before. I can't wait to taste you" he moaned. I whimpered, this was not what I wanted "But I will wait till you are older, that way there will be more blood for me"._

"_What you're not going to kill her" The girl hissed._

"_No, we will wait till she is bigger and there will be more blood for us together and then she will suffer the same fate as her parents" he sneered at the girl. _

"_Whatever, we need to go" and then she disappeared into the night. James ran his fingers leaving an icy trail along my cheek. _

"_I will see you soon and I will find you" With that he disappeared. I ran over to my parents and curled up into a ball beside them and cried._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

I reached over and swatted the alarm clock to off. I sat up and wiped away the tears that fell while I was sleeping. I had only been living in this house for a week and the memories were coming back full swing. The nightmares had started once again. This time I would face them. I would not give up and go back to a doctor to prescribe me some medicine. It was time for me to start living my life and accept the past; that was my mission, rather myself conscious wanted it or not.

I swung my feet of the side of the bed and got up. Today was the start of my new life. All week I had been revisiting old memories and crying my eyes out. Ever since I had arrived back to my home in Forks a week ago, I had started going through all of our old things; pictures, clothes, baby items, junk, and all my parents' old things. It was very emotional for me and I broke down crying more than once, but it had to be done. By the time Saturday had arrived I had boxed up everything that was in the house and thrown away the old stuff that was no good. It was like I was spring and fall cleaning in one. So today was the beginning of redoing some the house and making it my own. I knew that was what my parents would want me to do.

I began getting dressed in my jeans and old t-shirt and made my way to the kitchen for some breakfast. While eating a bowl of cereal, I started thinking of what needed to be done today. The number one thing was hardware store for paint and the locks I would need for all over the house. Next; an appliance store, and then a furniture store. I think today would just be buying things and tomorrow would be the actual hard work. I placed the bowl in the sink and left for the store.

The hardware store was easy. I picked out paint for all the rooms in the house. It was a small two bedroom, one bath, with a living room, kitchen and small foyer. The outside was painted white and had a little porch. I lived on the outskirts of Forks. The house had belonged to my parents, but when they passed all the money and assets went to me. I had more than enough money to do a little housework.

At the hardware store I also picked a lot of cleaning supplies. The house was covered in dirt and grime. The hardwood floors especially needed something to make their shine come back. After leaving there I went to the appliance and furniture store combined. It was small, but they had a whole book on all the updated furnishings for our new age. Time I entered the store a sales employee helped me with everything. I picked out a new stainless steel dishwasher, refrigerator, and oven/stove combo. The kitchen would look really good now. Plus if I ever sold it one day it would be up to date and sell more quickly, so I was investing in something good. Usually I hated spending money, but I wanted be comfortable living in my new home. The washer and dryer at home still worked and were in good condition, so I didn't need any of that.

The employee, who I learned was named Eric, he looked about my age, eighteen, took me to view the furniture they had. This was the hard part matching and getting just the right thing. I finally decided on a living room suit that went perfect for with my paint choices. Next was a queen bedroom suite. I also chose a new kitchen table and chairs and a few odd and ends here and there. After everything was rung up I paid.

"Everything will be delivered this coming up Tuesday" Eric told me. "We will also install the appliances and pick up any used furniture that you don't want".

"Thank you so much for everything" I told him sincerely. He was a really big help and he had a lot of style. He could really be an interior designer.

"You're welcome; have a good day Miss. Swan"

"You too" I walked out of the shop to my dad's fishing truck. It was the only thing I had to get around in. I got in a cranked it up and a second later a red BMW convertible pulled up a few rows down. It was filled with three of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen. The one driving had long, blonde hair, with topaz eyes. She looked like she belonged on the cover of _Sports Illustrated_ magazine. The woman in the passenger's seat had warm honey colored hair, with the same topaz eyes. She looked like more of a motherly figure. Someone I would instantly want to go to for comfort. In the back was a girl with short, spiky, black hair, she also had the same color eyes. Were they all related? They got out of the car and started to enter the store. Right before the black haired one went in she turned at looked straight at me. Her whole face lit up with a huge smile. She turned and joined the other two. What was that about?

I put the truck in reverse and left to go back home. It was going to be a long day. I pulled up in my driveway only to be met with another vehicle it was an old Ford truck. I parked next to it and got out. I had no idea of who this was and was a little apprehensive. I grabbed some of the paint cans and made my way to the front door only to be met with a young boy sitting on my doorstep. He had long black hair and tan skinned. I knew automatically he was from the reservation. He had his head in his hand like he was deep in thought.

"Hello" I said. His head snapped up and a huge grin lit up his face. "Can I help you?"

"Bella, Bella Swan?" He asked

"Umm… yes and you are?" I asked still a little worried about who this person was that looked so familiar.

"It's me Jacob Black for La Push. Your father and my father were friends" He said. Oh yes. That name definitely rings a bell. Billy Black was my father's best friend. Always watched baseball games and went fishing together. Jake was a good friend before we left for that fateful vacation. We used to make mud pies together, and play at the beach. I sat the paint cans down.

"Jake" I said and stepped up to embrace him in hug. He wrapped his warm arms around me. It was very comforting. His scent reached my nose and wrapped me up into a familiar environment that I hand longed for, for a while. It also brought back a lot of memories that I had buried long ago. Billy had tried to do everything to help me get adopted by them when my parents passed, but they did not have enough money and my parents left nothing in their will about who got me, so I automatically went into the hands of the state of Arizona. I never did blame them though for not being able to take me in.

"Wow, you sure have grown, How old are you now?" I asked pulling back from him.

"17 officially and soon to be 18" Jacob said proudly. I just nodded. He sure looked older than that.

"It's been a long time. How is Billy now?" I walked over to the porch and sat down. Jacob followed suit and sat down beside me.

"He's good. In a wheelchair now, just getting old I guess you could say"

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, so Bella how have you been?" Jake asked looking at me sincerely

"I'm pretty good. It's good to be back here. As you can see I have actually started working on the house" I said pointing to the paint cans. "I've been going through some old stuff. It's tough though" Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I rested into his embrace.

"Bella about that, my father told me he tried to adopt you and didn't have enough money and I just wanted to say I'm sorry, he's sorry he couldn't do more".

"Jake, I don't blame you one bit. I understand completely and I will never hold it against ya'll" I turned into him and gave him a hug. He returned it. "So what's been going on in good ole Forks since I have been gone?" I asked trying to lighten the mood back up.

For the next two hours, Jacob and I sat on the front porch talking about everything, gossiping like two old ladies. He told me who to stay away from and what people were nice and friendly. It turned out Jacob had his eye on a young Quileute girl named Leah and was trying to open his own mechanic shop once he graduates. I never did tell him about the orphanage and what went down. It felt really good to just sit down and talk to someone, I never made friends with anyone in Arizona, people tended to stay away from me. Jacob left right before it got dark. I promised I would have him and Billy over once the house was finished and that I would visit down at the reservation soon. I could tell we were going to be really good friends again and it felt actually nice to know someone here.

When he left I finished getting the rest of my supplies out of the truck and went inside. Since it was too late to get started on anything I decided to make some supper and went to bed early to start my long day tomorrow.

By the time the furniture arrived Thursday morning I had cleaned every square inch of the house. It was officially spotless. The light color hardwood flooring was shining brightly and all the dust and mold had been removed. The painting was done in every room. The furniture guys delivered and placed it all where I wanted it. My parent's old bedroom suite was placed on their truck to go somewhere else and also the old couch and love seat from the living room. The technician's people installed the new appliances and took the old white 1950 ones away. Since they came pretty early I decided today I was going to make the trip to Seattle. I needed bedding, a few kitchen appliances and clothes, particularly a rain jacket. What I really needed was to go ahead a by a new car. I had no idea how long my father's old truck was going to last and once school started I would have to go to Seattle at least twice a week, so I would need something more reliable and not a gas hog. I don't know anything about cars or what to pick or anything. That was when I got a wonderful idea. I ran to phone book and looked up there number. It had been forever since I had called it and I couldn't remember. The phone started ringing on the other end.

"Hello" the husky, warm voice said

"Jake?" I asked

"Yes, Bella?" he asked

"Yes, it's Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me?"

"Okay, where?"

"Umm… Seattle?" I asked

"Sure, now?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I will be there in about fifteen minutes"

"See ya, bye"

"Bye" I placed the phone back in the receiver and ran up stairs. I changed out of my sweat pants and into jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. I didn't even worry about makeup; it was something I never really wore. I ran back downstairs and tripped on the last step. My knee hurt for a minute, but I was too excited to do anything. I usually hate shopping and I mean hate, but it was something that needed to be done and I would try not to spend too much. I made a quick list of what I needed and grabbed all my financial information. I could hear an old car pulling up in my driveway.

Jacob knocked at the door a few minutes later. I opened it to see his smiling face.

"Jake" I exclaimed and grabbed him into a hug. He chuckled at my enthusiasm. This was the first time I had really been happy in a while.

"So, you ready to go?" I asked

"Yes" I grabbed the keys to the old truck and we left. It wasn't until we were exiting the Forks city limits we started talking.

"So, what are we doing in Seattle?"

"Car shopping" I stated

"What" Jake asked shocked but I could tell he was happy.

"Well, I don't know much about cars and I knew you did. You see I have to go to Seattle twice a week coming up this fall and I really need something that is reliable, so I decided to call you, since you know about cars" I said

"Ok, well, what's my range?"

"Well nothing over twenty-five thousand and nothing to big, perhaps a car"

"Alright, well we can start at the Chevrolet place and then move on. I don't think you want to go BMW or all that do you?" he asked skeptically.

"No, nothing to flashy" I replied. I wasn't big on luxury designer vehicles. Plus I don't think they were in my price range.

"So how's the house work going?" Jacob asked

"Good, the inside is almost done and then I'm going to do some stuff on the outside, like cut the grass, fix the porch with some flowers"

"Well, I could come cut the grass and help you if you wanted me to. I know over the years we checked up on the house so I don't think there is anything to major wrong with it."

"You did?" I asked surprised

"Oh, yeah, we used to cut the grass all the time during the summer, we just haven't go to it this year"

"That's ok, and yes I would love for you to help me" I said sincerely. Any help I could get would be a major help.

"Great what day should I come over?"

"Umm… how about Thursday, I'm just ready to get everything done. It feels really good to be fixing the house back up; I know Charlie and Renee would want me to"

"Yes, they would. They would be proud of you, you know" Jacob said

"I know, Jake you're a really good friend and I'm glad we got to know each other again" I said smiling at him.

"Well you're a good friend to have, so what else is own this agenda for you today?" he asked

"Shopping" I exclaimed. The rest of the ride was with us talking and making jokes. I couldn't wait to have them over for dinner one night; they were pretty much the only family I had left. Two hours later we pulled up at the Chevy place. The salesmen were on us like hogs. I tried out a few cars and SUV's, but nothing really stuck out that I liked. Jake tried to get me to get a Corvette. That was nowhere near my price range and I would be scared to drive it. With my luck I would wreck it an hour after I bought it. We left there and went to the Ford place. I test drove an Edge and Mustang that was in my price range, I didn't like them either. The last car I got in I loved. Jake agreed with me. He did a little checking under the hood and made sure it was reliable enough. We agreed and the salesman did up paperwork.

Two hours later I was the proud owner of a 2010 Ford Fusion. It was a sangria red color. **(Picture on Profile) **The seats were dark, black leather, power windows and locks, with cruise control, which was my favorite. It was very simple, none of that navigation and satellite radio stuff. It was perfect for me a simple girl. The rest of the day was spent buying more items. We went to bedding stores and clothing stores. I got new jeans and a couple of shirts. The most important buy was my rain coat. We had lunch at the mall and then made our way back home. It was the most fun I had, had in forever.

By Wednesday night everything inside was done. The living room was painted a nice, soothing charcoal, grey color. The light cream colored furniture helped brighten the room wonderfully. There was a couch, loveseat, two glass end tables and a coffee table facing the new flat screen TV that was hanging above the fireplace. Also by the fireplace was a matching chair with ottoman that would be perfect to read in. The room had accents of red to make it seem homier. I placed pictures of my parents on the mantle, so I could always see their smiling faces of the many vacations we went on.

The kitchen had a nice laminate countertop that looked like real granite and went naturally with the stainless steel appliances. This was one of the rooms that didn't have hardwood flooring, but white tile I had worked really hard cleaning it. I painted the kitchen a nice cream, yellowish color that went with the small, round, black table and chairs. Off of the kitchen was the small foyer that was painted the same as the kitchen I just placed a small table for my keys and a mirror above that.

The bathroom on the second floor pretty much stayed the same. I just painted it a light blue color and bought some white and dark brown towels for it. My old bedroom from when I was young, I decided to make it the guest room. I left my old twin bed and painted it a neutral color with a white comforter. It was very light and airy. Since this room had the smallest bed, I decided to make it an office to, somewhere for me to do my school work. It was a regular size dark wooden desk. I would need to also buy a laptop.

My parent's old master bedroom is now my room. It has a chair rail going all the way around the room. The top half I painted white and the bottom is a dark midnight blue. The light color flooring goes perfect with the espresso sleigh bed. It also came with a matching dresser and attached mirror and two nightstands. The comforter is white with embroidered flowers and has the same matching blue sheets. The whole house flows together and makes it seem bright and airy. I loved it all. I was proud of everything I had done.

All the locks were in place so no one would ever be able to get to me. There were window locks, and four different locks on the door. I knew I should not be living alone, but I needed to gain some independence and this was just the start. It is a wonderful start to the new and improved me. It is time for me to move on, start my new life and I'm ready for it.

**Please Review**

**Also thank you to the other people who have been giving me excellent reviews. They really help a lot.**


	5. The Care Of A Doctor

**Chapter 4 – Isabella Swan- August 2009**

I had officially been 2 months since I had come home to Forks, WA. I had never felt more relaxed or happy in all my life. Being in Phoenix for the past eight years had made me really miss it. This was my home and where I would always want to be.

Jacob and I grew really close; he was someone I could trust. We made shopping trips; he helped me with yard work. After I had finished working on the house I invited him and Billy over for dinner. I was really great getting to see Billy again. They were the closest thing to family I had left here and I was thankful. We talked about the old times and the family vacations my family took. I always thought it would be hard to bring up the past, but sitting around talking to them about it was comfortable and I liked remembering the good times I had. Jacob finally asked Leah out and they had been going steady for about a month now. She had just gotten over heartbreak, from someone else at the reservation a while ago and they were taking things slowly. Jacob had become my big brother and I welcomed it. I had not made many friends around Forks, but some I did know. I met Mike Newton the day I applied for a job at Newton Outfitters, Forks' only sporting goods store. He was my age and was going to take over his parents business. In the end I got the job, it's only part time, Mike has been a very good help to me, showing me around the store. I think he wants' more though, but he's just not my type and I don't think I'm ready for that. It was through him I met Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber; they stopped by the store one day. Angela was my type; quiet, shy, and smart. I think Jessica was jealous of me that Mike was showing me all the attention, but she can have him. I hardly talk to them; they are more like acquaintances in this small town, not someone I would tell all about my life. Plus they tended to not to have anything to do with me. I'm sure the whole town talks behind my back and they know that Chief Swan's daughter has finally come back home. I don't want the pity looks they give me. Yes it was a tragic event and I'm finally allowed to come home, but they could at least not whisper about it. Like I said the whole town is a like a gossip tabloid, but this is my home.

It was a Saturday afternoon. Monday I was starting my freshman year at the University of Washington, an English major. Reading and writing stories was something I always enjoyed doing. It was a way for me to escape my everyday life and enter the world of imagination that I created. My goal is to write my own book. I would drive to Seattle twice a week and spend all day there for two classes. I had another two online, that I could do from home. On the days I was not studying or going to class I would be working at Newton's. Everything was ready for me to start Monday, I had my new laptop and school books, so this weekend I could just relax.

I decided to go start my supper. I was in the mood for some Mexican, tacos to be precise and then I was going to sit down and watch something good on TV. Jake couldn't come over because he was taking Leah out on their date, so I was all alone.

First I turned on the oven so I could heat up the shells. I grabbed the lettuce from the fridge and started chopping it in little pieces. I didn't need much since it was just me eating. I started cutting the tomatoes. I was almost done when the timer went off and scared me. The knife went straight into my finger and the blood started pouring out. I placed the knife down and grabbed a dish towel to cover the blood up. The smell of the blood started getting to me and I knew I was going to pass out at any moment. I steadily made my way to the oven and turned it off. I went to the sink and quickly stuck my finger under the cold water. The blood started going down the drain. I held my breath and looked at the cut. It was deep, too deep, I would probably need stitches. I sighed and grabbed another dish rag. I picked up my purse and went to the door. I unlocked it and stepped outside. I then relocked everything up like Fort Knox. I climbed in my car and took off to the hospital. This was the first thing I found again when I came back. They would definitely being seeing more of me. I was the world's biggest klutz. I'm surprised I didn't find myself here when I was doing the house work. I was pretty sure I would fall off the ladder when I was painting.

I pulled in the parking lot and parked beside a sleek, black Mercedes. The kind of car you just wanted to run your fingers down, but I refrained. It probably had an alarm system. There were not a lot of people here, which was good for me. I locked my car up and went inside. There was a young, blonde nurse sitting behind the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a nasally voice. Her name tag read Lauren.

"Umm… yes I need to see a doctor about my hand" I stated lifting up my arm for her to see. She looked a little annoyed with me and I had no idea of what I had done to her. I guess that was just her nature to be stuck up. Perhaps she was ready to go home.

"Alright, here fill out these and Dr. Cullen will be right with you" She handed me a clipboard with three different papers wanting my information. Thank God it was my left hand that was messed up. I sat down in the chair and started writing. I kept a firm hold on the dish rag that would be just what I need to pass out and embarrass myself any further. Quickly I filled everything out and gave it back to her. She didn't say thank you or anything. I sighed and sat down again in the empty waiting room. There was really nothing to do, except watch the small TV. I sighed and tried to get comfortable.

I don't know how long I sat there. I was the only one in here, so I had no idea of what the doctor was doing, probably taking a break somewhere. The blood was starting to officially soak through the rag to where I could see it. I looked at the clock twenty minutes had passed. The nurse was just sitting there filing her nails. What a bitch. She didn't even look as if she moved or anything to let the doctor know I was here. I looked back down at my hand. It was worse. The smell started hitting me; rust and salt. Ugh. The room was starting to spin. I leaned my head back and looked up at the ceiling. That didn't help. I started to get up to go tell the nurse I needed to see the doc now. About the same time I stood up. I heard someone walk up and that was the last thing I noticed. I passed out and I felt someone's cold arms reach out and catch me. They felt very protective, but brought back a lot of memories that I tried to keep out. The darkness incased me.

**Carlisle Cullen-**(Yay, the hot doc)

I had been such a long day. I had been working at this small hospital for about a month now. I enjoyed it very much; small jobs, nothing like the big major hospitals where all kinds of trauma came in. This was a town where I could make house calls and work on my own time. I was the most experienced doctor here and like everywhere me and my family move the other doctors and nurses learn quick that I know what I'm doing. I had left my family early this morning to come in early. We were all settled in and everything was going great. Esme, Alice, and Rose all out did themselves this time with the decorating. I really liked living here in Forks. Out of all of our houses this was the one I felt most at home at and right now I was just ready to get home and spend time with my lovely wife. I really missed her. I only had an hour left. It had been really slow today; a couple of sick children and some elderly people's annual check- ups. I got along great with everyone, except Lauren the receptionist that I turned down the first day I was working here. She just doesn't understand I'm a married man with children her age. She was just fresh out of high school and had been flirting shamelessly with me. She does not take no for an answer. I have had my fair share of women and girls trying to get my attention, but I just ignored it and they usually got the message. I think Esme was going to need to come in here one day just to prove to them I was married, especially Lauren.

I started signing off on some paperwork. It had been really quiet here the last few hours and I could really concentrate on my cases. My cell phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello" I said not looking at the caller id.

"Carlisle" Alice, my pixie like daughter yelled in my ear.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly afraid something bad was happening.

"I'm so ready to kill that girl" She said and started mumbling off over stuff that I couldn't really understand and that's saying something for a vampire. What on earth was she talking about? I had never known Alice to be a violent person so this was a surprise.

"Alice, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong?" I asked confused. She stopped and started talking slower.

"Lauren, your nurse, Jasper's soul mate is in your waiting room right now, hurry and get to her. She's going to pass out" She yelled at me. I snapped the phone shut and took off full speed down the hall. My office was near the back away from everything. That may have to change now. The first thing I noticed was the paperwork in the tray and Lauren sitting there without a care in the world. She was supposed to call me when someone came in. Then the scent of the sweetest blood I had ever smelled hit me, but I had perfect control. I was very immune to human blood and also not having ever tasted it helped tremendously. I got down to business helping this girl who was supposedly Jasper's mate. I noticed her next; she was standing up and making her way to Lauren. I ran over to her and caught her about the time she passed out. I held her limp body in my arms bridal style.

"Why didn't you call me?" I yelled at Lauren. She looked taken aback.

"Sorry, I forgot. I got distracted by doing other things" She answered a little too innocently. I would have to get her taken care of. I could not lose patients who have something seriously wrong with them, because she is pissed with me. I just walked away with the girl. I grabbed her paperwork and took her to an empty room. I laid her down on the bed and looked over her paperwork.

Isabella Swan, Bella. So this is her. Jasper said that was what her name was, but I had heard that name some where's else to. Oh yes, the nurses in the lounge. Supposedly Chief swan's daughter had come back home. I think he died a few years ago. I had no idea she was human. Then it made sense to me. That was why Jasper had been working on his self control so much. So he could be around her. That just made me even prouder of him. I would have to show him that. Out of all my children he was the one with less control and I had always worried about him; if he ever would be able to push the thirst back. I knew that with him being able to read emotions strained him, and the family had really worked hard on not letting their own thirst get to out of control. I read on down to see what happened to her.

Cut finger with knife while cooking. I placed the paper down and grabbed her left hand. I carefully took the towel off and looked at her finger. The blood was still coming out steadily, but not enough where she would need a transfusion. It would need stitches only. I set to work fixing her up. Since no one was around I did it at vampire speed. It would never hurt her and she would hardly feel it. I was done in less than thirty seconds. I wrapped it up and placed it beside her. I cleaned up the rest of the blood and on her other hand. I really took this time to look at her. She was really pretty and would be perfect for Jasper, but it looked like she had been through so much pain. I just wanted to take it away. I guess one day she would be my new daughter. That thought pleased me. I could never have enough children. I took a cool rag and placed it on her head. Hopefully she would wake up soon. She started stirring a few minutes later.

"Dad…mom…no…please….stop" She started thrashing around. It was like she was having a bad nightmare. I walked over to her and placed both of my hands on her shoulders and started shaking her gently to get her to wake up. Her eyes snapped open a second later. When she realized I was touching her she cringed away from me. I immediately let go and backed away. I didn't want her to be frightened of me. Time I looked into her big, brown eyes I knew she would be my daughter and I wanted nothing more than to help her.

**Isabella Swan**

My nightmare came back full force the same one I had been having for the past two months. The stranger who caught me when I passed out brought on the memories. His hands were so cold they reminded me of that fateful night at the end when James touched me. I felt him start shaking me awake out of my dreams. The real coldness of his hands made me wake right up. I cringed away from him. He automatically caught what I did and backed up. While trying to catch my breath I took in the man. He had slicked back blonde hair, with the same topaz eyes as those girls I saw a few months ago. Where they a family? He was also very pale skinned like those that I met in the alley eight years ago. So that was two things he had in common with James, coldness and pale skin. He had on a dark blue shirt with khaki slacks and a white doctor's coat on. The look in his eyes was one of wanting to understand and maybe longing to help me. I think the most prominent one was hurt…from me being scared of him?

"Isabella, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded not having anything else to say. "Hi, I'm Doctor Cullen. I fixed your finger." I looked down to see it all wrapped up. I could feel some pain in it. "You have four stitches and you will need to come back next week to have them removed. I also have you a prescription here for some medicine. I'm afraid the pharmacy is closed for the night, so you will have to wait till tomorrow, but I can give you some samples we have to last you. "

"Alright, thank you" I said sincerely.

"Do you think I could do a check up? You passed out and I would really like to make sure your okay?" He asked referring to his stethoscope.

"That's fine" I said. He stepped forward and started listening to my heart and checking my pulse. After that he checked my blood pressure. Even though his hands were cold they felt oddly warm and safe. Now that I had seen his face I don't think he was anything like James. I looked up into his topaz eyes and he smiled back warmly at me.

"So, I hear you're new into town too?" He asked while working. I knew he was new to, because I had heard at Newton's them talking about a hot new doctor and his family. So those girls must be his family. Wow a family of all super models must be nice.

"Yes, only been here a few months" I said. He just nodded.

"Where did you live before?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Phoenix" I answered

"That must be a big change from hot and dry to cold and wet" He stated

"Definitely, but I like it. This is my home" I said.

"Well, I like it too. It's just something about Forks that screams home" He said. He was just like me. There was something about Forks that just provided safety and warmth like a home does. Was it the constant cloud coverage or the small town like feel?

"Where did you use to live?" I asked trying to make conversation. There was just something about him that didn't make me want to leave. I felt safe and secure with him around.

"Alaska"

"That's must be nice. I always wanted to visit there" I stated and I had wanted to see snow and the northern lights.

"It was nice. Perhaps you may get the chance one day" That really sounded like a cryptic message to me. I just smiled and nodded. He was done and marking off stuff in a chart. "Isabella, I would just like to apologize for the Lauren's behavior tonight. She should have come to me immediately when you entered. She was just taking revenge out for me and will be severely punished or perhaps terminated. It will never happen again." He said sincerely. I could tell this man cared a lot about his patients and had a passion for what he was doing.

"It's fine Dr. Cullen and thank you for helping me. You will probably being seeing a lot more of me in here since I'm really clumsy" I said chuckling a little at the end. I looked up at the doctor. He was smiling to.

"Well, do you pass out a lot?" He asked.

"Umm… just when I smell blood" I stated. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. "It's smells bad to me and just makes me get light headed".

"Wow, well everything looks good and you are free to go. It was really great talking with you" he said handing me my prescription and some medicine in little packages. "I will call you next week to set up a time to come in, since my handy receptionist doesn't seem to do her job correctly" I laughed at that. I was wondering why no one was coming to help me. He then had a serious look on his face. "Isabella, I have been a doctor for many years and a father, if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here" He said sincerely. It was like he could tell there was something bothering me, but I had been a psychiatrist before and was in no hurry to talk about my problems again, but something about him just made me want to spill my secrets to him and seek comfort. He was like a father figure more than anything and it was like he wanted to help a family member. That thought scared me a little. I had no idea who this man was and I was considering going to him for comfort. I needed to get out of here before I did something stupid and I really didn't know if I could trust him, after all just a few minutes ago I was comparing him to James.

I just nodded "Well, see you later Dr. Cullen" I said walking to the door.

"Bye Isabella, and please call me Carlisle" he said smiling warmly at me. He looked like a father figure that I so much wanted to talk to. Just go, go Bella, before you tell everything.

"Only if you call me Bella"

"Alright, bye Bella

"Bye, Carlisle" I said. I walked out of the room. The nurse, Lauren was still sitting at her desk without a care in the world. Well I have a feeling Carlisle is fixing to lay it on her. I smirked at her when she saw me leave. She just scowled. I got in my car and drove home for the night thinking about the wonderful Dr. Cullen and what I was going to do.

**Carlisle Cullen**

After Bella left I went back out to the reception area. Lauren was still sitting there. She looked up with maybe a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Do you mind telling me why you didn't call me?" I asked as calmly as I could. I was not a violent and mean person.

"Sorry, she wasn't hurting that bad and I figured you would come up front sooner or later. Plus I lost track of time doing some paperwork" She said to innocently.

"Well I didn't. She sat there for at least thirty minutes. What if that was you and you were bleeding profusely. Would you want to have to wait long?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Listen Lauren I know you are mad at me because I turned you down, but I'm happily married and at least ten years older than you with children your age. You should not take it out on my patients. That is just wrong and I will be talking to the hospital advisors about this on Monday. They can decide what to do with you." I said and walked away.

"Yes, sir" I heard her mumble. I sure hope she got the idea. I could understand she was young and inexperienced, but she had a lot of improvement if she wanted to make it in this world. I went back to my office and sat down. I got back to thinking about Bella. What was wrong with her? She flinched away from my touch. Was it because of my coldness? That wouldn't be the first time someone had. No it was deeper than that and I intended to find out. Maybe Alice had answers. I sighed and packed up the rest of my stuff, shut my computer down and walked out to my Mercedes. I was ready to be home. I couldn't wait to see the look on Jasper's face when I told him I saw his Bella.


	6. Reuniting Of Souls

**Chapter 5- Jasper Whitlock-Hale- Cullen- August 2009**

One month that is how long we have been living here in Forks and I still have not seen my mate. I want to go ask Alice, but I always change my mind at the last minute. I really want it to be a surprise. It was just Alice and I home right now. The rest of them were off hunting and Carlisle was working a shift at the hospital. I think he really enjoyed being here. I could feel more happiness radiating off of him lately. Alice and Rose were not that happy, because there were no malls, but there was always Port Angeles and Seattle, which we would be going to at least twice or three times a week for school. I had finally decided on a major, history of course. I would probably go on to get my masters in it too, especially the Civil War era. Monday we would be starting. Alice and Rose decided to do a fashion major again for what the fifth time in the last three decades. According to them fashion just changes too much and they have to keep up on the styles. Emmett was just going for automotive so he could help Rosalie more in the garage. Edward was going for another medical degree, maybe this time going all the way to working in an actual hospital. He decided that if I could work on my bloodlust so could he.

I placed my novel down and looked around. Esme did a really good job of decorating my room. It was painted a dark, warm red color that went wonderful with the cherry wood molding and paneling that went all the way around the room on the bottom half of the wall. My four poster bed was right in the middle with cream colored bedding. It kind of gave it a western/ southern vibe which is what I loved. There was a sitting area that I was also using for a library for all my books. Alice had packed my closet full of new clothes and Esme did my bathroom. It was of course granite with double sinks and a larger walk in shower and separate tub. They really out did themselves this time. Plus I think they kind of wanted to make it so Bella would enjoy it to, if I ever did get her here.

The rest of the house was decorated well. Of course everyone did their own bedrooms to their liking. It was kind of funny when Alice wanted to paint her and Edwards's bedroom pink. Edward practically threw a fit. The living room was great. It was all white with some warm creams and the windows brought in a lot of light from the outside, even on the rainiest of days. We were in the middle of nowhere so if we sparkled nobody could see. The kitchen was state of the art even though we didn't use it, but perhaps I would be able to cook Bella something one of these days in it.

I heard Carlisle's car pull up in the driveway. I decided to go down and greet him. By the time I got to the couch and sat down he came through the front door. He had the biggest smile on his face and was radiating pure glee and excitement. What had gotten in to him?

"What are you so happy about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…umm…." He started to say when a short, little, pixie came running down the stairs.

"Carlisle, don't you dare tell him" Alice said sternly to Carlisle. It was quite amusing to watch.

"Please" He begged. I could tell it was something about me and I wanted to know what it was. Carlisle seemed to want to tell me to. It was like he couldn't hold it in. He was going to burst at the seams. I had never seen him this way before and it was quite amusing. I decided I needed to know.

"What's going on?" I asked coming to stand up beside them. They just kept looking into each other's eyes, staring the other down.

"Ugh… fine" Alice said throwing her hands up in the air giving up. Carlisle turned to me with a smile on his face.

"So Jasper, I umm… met someone day" Carlisle said

"Okay… who?" I asked confused.

"A very beautiful girl, who goes by the name of Bella" He told me with the hugest smile on his face. All the air left out of my dead lungs, even though I didn't need to breathe. She was here and I was finally going to meet her. Carlisle saw her first. Actually I really think Alice saw her first a few months ago. When she arrived back home from Forks, when they were looking at the house, she was very excited and happy. I asked her about it and she said it was nothing. I then said did you see Bella and she totally blew me off, so two people of my family have gotten to see her except me. Wait, if Carlisle got to see her that means she was at the hospital and was hurt.

"Is she okay? She's not hurt is she?" I said hurriedly. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Son, calm down. She just cut her finger while cooking" Carlisle said. I instantly calmed back down. I could live with a cut.

"So she's here, in Forks? I have to go see her. I want to see what she looks like and everything" I started walking towards the door. When a very small hand grabbed me and threw down on the couch. I looked to see Alice standing over me. She sure was strong when she wanted to be.

"You sit your butt down right there. You are not going to see her. It's not time yet." Alice told me with discipline in her voice.

"But Alice I'm tired of waiting" I said begging her and giving her that little pout that used to always win her over.

"No buts, Whitlock. You don't think I'm tired of waiting either and don't get me started on all the visions I keep getting of you coming to ask me questions about her and then you change your mind. You are to sit right there. It will not be long before you meet her. I tell you what; it is sometime next week and that's all I'm saying" With that she stomped away to her room. "Remember I have my eye on you" She said giving me one last warning from the top of the stairs.

I sighed and relaxed further back into the couch. I was not going to win this one. Carlisle came and sat down beside me. "Well at least tell me about her" I said pleadingly.

"Well, there is something off about her. I touched her and she cringed away from me" Carlisle said. I could feel his worry and concern.

"Of course she would we are very cold" I stated.

"No, it runs deeper than that; it was like she was very scared of me, but at the end she warmed up to me"

"Hmm… I don't know. What else?"I asked

"Actually she passed out. The blood gets to her. She says she smells it."

"Really, she passes out from blood. What do you think she will do if she becomes a vampire?" I asked seriously. I already knew I was going to have to change her into a vampire if we were really supposed to be together; that was if she wanted to become one of us. There was no way I would be able to live without her.

"That's actually a good question. She will have to drink it or she will become extremely weak, but we will wait till it comes down to that" Carlisle said "Anyway while she was out, she started dreaming and talking. I think something happened to her parents"

"They did. Alice said she lived in an orphanage"

"Well that's about all I found out. She was a very nice young girl. Also Jasper I just wanted to say I'm very proud of you. I didn't realize Bella was a human, but I was just happy that you did what you did so you could be around her" Carlisle said giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "But I have to ask. Who else knows she's human?"

"If you mean does Rose know, then no. Only Alice, Edward and now you" I said.

"Alright, well I won't be telling anyone" Carlisle said and I knew he wouldn't.

"Thanks, Carlisle and not just for that, but for helping me, live this lifestyle and turning my life around" I said sincerely. I didn't tell my pseudo parents enough how thankful I was for them. He just nodded.

It was then everyone else came home from hunting. Carlisle got up and left with Esme. I was left thinking. If she turned away from Carlisle's cold touch would she even like it if I touched her? If she is truly my soulmate I would want to be able to hold and kiss her. I don't want her to be scared of me. I so wanted to go look at her so bad, but I knew Alice would just drag me back here so I settled on going back upstairs to my room.

"Good decision" Alice said when I walked by her room. I just chuckled and kept on walking.

***********

Monday could not get here fast enough. We all hunted again late last night to be ready to face today. The weekend had been so boring with nothing to do, but to be left in my own thoughts about Bella and picturing when I was going to meet her. Gosh, I'm starting to sound like a girl, but I'm just so excited.

"Jasper, come on we are leaving" Edward called out from downstairs.

'_Coming'_ I said in my mind.

I grabbed my black messenger bag and looked in the mirror one more time. My shaggy blonde hair was lying just right. I had on my tight, blue jeans and a blue button down shirt that was tucked in and folded back on my forearms. The last accessory I wore was my black, leather cowboy boots that Alice hates. I started wearing them a whole lot more after we got divorced. That was one thing she could not really control anymore, that was all Edwards trouble now, even thought she did still shop for me sometimes. My topaz eyes were shining brightly from the hunt last night. I looked pretty good and hopefully today would be the day. I flew down the stairs and was in Edward's Volvo a second later. Alice, Edward and I would take the Volvo and Rose and Em would take her M3.

"So what's the plan today?" I asked curious about where all my siblings were going to be throughout the day.

"Well you and Edward have your first class together and then after lunch you have one by yourself. You two will have to find something to do for about thirty minutes till my class ends before we can go back home. You two wont; see Rose or Em except during lunch breaks" Alice answered.

"Alright" I pulled out my schedule to see what my first class was.

Calculus

I hate having to take all these core classes. I wish you could just get straight to your major classes. My second class was American History. Finally something I like. I leaned my head back and listened to Alice plan her next shopping trip. I would not be going for that. Edward can walk around and carry all her bags for her. I looked up at Edward and smirked. He was just scowling. He hated it just as much as I did.

We pulled into a parking lot about two hours later. It was a huge campus and everywhere you looked there were college students. I wondered if I would be able to control my thirst.

"Jasper, I have seen it. You won't hurt anyone. I will watch you all day and Edward will be listening, okay? We didn't do all your control lessons for nothing" Alice said giving me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. It never hurt to be prepared for anything that could happen.

"Okay" I said.

"See you guys later" Alice said giving Edward a quick kiss and going to join Rose and Emmett.

"Let's go" Edward said. To say my first class was boring would be an understatement. I had to sit there and listen to the teacher drone on and on. I could teach the class better than him. Oh yeah let's not forget all the lust I keep getting from all the girls when they saw Edward and I. It's ridiculous. I know Edward has it worst listening to their thoughts. I wouldn't even want to see what they were visualizing.

After my two hour class the professor finally let us out. Edward and I started walking across the campus to meet the rest of my family for our lunch break. Edward's realization hit me at once and he started walking fast like he was trying to get away from me. What was he doing? It was then someone ran right into me, dropping all their books on the floor. I looked down to see a dark head of hair that belonged to a girl.

"Whoa there darlin" I said in my southern drawl.

**Isabella Swan**

Beep, Beep, Beep

I slammed down the off button on my clock. It was too early. I just wanted to sleep late. I looked over to the window. It was still dark outside and it made me wonder why I signed up for a class early in the morning, especially the first day of the week. Ugh. I hate Monday mornings with a passion.

I dragged myself out of my warm bed and into the bathroom. I took a nice long hot shower. It was very relaxing and helped me get rid of all the knots and nervousness of starting my big day. I got out and blow dried my hair. I could never really do anything with, so it just hung in wavy curls down my back like it always does. I put on a little mascara and lip gloss. I really never wore a lot of makeup, but it was a special day and I wanted to look a little good.

By seven o clock I was dressed in my light wash jeans, a dark navy blue v-neck, three-quarters sleeve shirt, with my black flat shoes. I looked great. I grabbed my school bag and schedule off the printer tray and ran downstairs as fast as I could go without tripping. Eating my bagel hurriedly, I looked over my schedule. The first class I had was Basic English. Then after lunch I had American History. What fun that's going to be. I don't really care for history. It's nothing like my English. Then I had two more classes online: Advanced Algebra and World Literature. It's a full course load this semester, but I love school. I placed the plate in the dishwasher and ran outside to my car locking the door on the way.

The ride there was long and boring; at least I had my iPod with my favorite songs. Once I got to the school there were people everywhere. I just pushed my way through them all and went to class.

English was the best we were already going to start reading Romeo and Juliet Wednesday. Since I had read it many times before I would already know what to write for our essay. So that class was easy and the professor, she was wonderful. I could tell we would be getting along great and she actually seemed to know what she was talking about.

Since it was lunch time I started making my way to the main area of the campus, where all the restaurants were. I wasn't looking were I was going till I ran right into someone dropping everything to the floor.

"Whoa there darlin" a deep southern accent said wrapping his arm around me to keep me from falling. It made me want to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. I looked up only to be met with the most beautiful topaz, honey colored eyes I had ever seen. He was looking right back at me. My body was still flush against his and the time our eyes met, thousands of tiny electric currents were running out of my body and into his. The same thing was happening to him, except his currents were coming into me. It was like they were tying us together. It was the weirdest thing that had ever happen to me. There was no pain at all, only happiness and completeness, like this was what I had been waiting for my whole life. It was like he was the only thing that mattered in this world anymore. It finally finished at my heart, were it was the strongest current yet. My heart started to speed up really fast and then automatically it went back to his normal rate and the electric currents stopped. I had a feeling something major had just happened, like a shift.

The whole time I was looking at him. Nothing else or anyone around us existed anymore. We were in our own world. The guy wrapped his other arm around me, like he didn't want me to go anywhere. It was very cold like Carlisle's and it was then I realized he had the same color eyes, but his were the best, prettier somehow.

"Bella" he whispered with recognition in his eyes.

"H-how do y-you know my name?"I stuttered out. I would have been embarrassed, but I needed to know how he knew my name. He looked panicked for a moment.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian. You're very beautiful, more like a goddess." He said back to me. I blushed. I still did not take my eyes off of him.

"What is your name?" I asked wanting to know the name of my southern gentlemen. Whoa… hold on Bella, he's not yours. Yet, I wanted to add on the end of that statement.

"Jasper, Jasper Hale darlin" oh, that southern accent was going to be the death of me.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" I said back to him. A smile light up his face. I realized I was still in his arms, so I took a few steps back. Time we broke apart it was like pain ripped throughout my whole body. I bent over holding my stomach tightly. I could tell he felt it too, by the look on his face and him doing the same. I had no idea of what was going on. I was starting to get a little scared. I had no idea of who this guy was and yet there was this very powerful connection between us. Plus he was cold like James was and I didn't like that, it brought up to many memories, but I so wanted to be back in his arms and make this pain stop. I tried to rein the pain in and make it stop, but it didn't seem to work.

I sucked it up and bent down to pick up my bag and books. Everything fell out. Before I could reach for the first book he had all of them in a pile and was handing them to me. I reached out for them and Jasper laid his hand on top of mine. In the second he did that the pain stopped completely and it was a relief for a few seconds, before I snatched my hand away. The pain came back. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes from being away from him.

"Thank you" I said

"No problem at all" he replied. I shoved them in my bag and looked at my watch. Class started in ten minutes.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I need to get going" I said. I saw disappointment flash across his face, but it was gone a second later.

"Okay, I will see you around" he said like he knew we would be seeing more of each other.

"Bye" I said and walked around him to my class.

"Bye, my beautiful girl" I could have sworn I heard him mumble, but I just kept on going. The further I walked away from him. The pain picked up. It was like a magnetic force was working against me and pulling me back towards him. I tried to reign in the emotions and physical pain. Being away from him was physically hurting me or better yet my heart. I was like I was empty and missing something majorly important. I kept on walking to my American History class with the tears falling down my face.

**Jasper Whitlock-Hale- Cullen**

I had no idea of what was going on. It was so weird. First all of the electric shocks binding us together and then when she stepped away the pain ripped through me. It made my ten times worst, because I was feeling her emotions to. I reined it in real quick, trying to send out some calm that didn't seem to work at all. The pain was too strong and powerful. Time I saw her big, doe eyes I knew this was my Bella, my true love and I was so excited to finally meet her. She was everything I expected and day dreamed about. She had red, pouty lips that were just begging to be kissed and heart shaped face. She was petite and had pale skin; she could almost pass for one of us. When I held her in my arms she was so warm, I just wanted to wrap my arms around and bathe in it. Not to mention her smell. It was like strawberries mixed in with lavender. Delicious. She was perfect in every way.

Time she said bye and walked away. The pain grew even stronger. It was like my body needed to be near her. I knew she felt everything, but then there was a sense of fear coming from her and whatever this was, was probably scaring her. Even I'm scared of whatever happened between us. I think the weirdest part was that at the end my dead heart actually beat for a few minutes and then stopped. I really needed to talk to Carlisle. I sent out a piece of calm to myself and walked the other way. The pain was running through me, like I was missing something and needed to have it back with me no matter what. There was like a magnetic pull, pulling me towards the way she went. It made me want to cry being away from her like that, but the tears would never fall.

I looked around for Edward, but he was nowhere in sight. I guess that was why he was getting away from me. He knew I was fixing to meet Bella. I was thankful he left, because that was a very private moment for Bella and me. I picked up his scent and found them sitting around a table in the courtyard. I just walked up and sat down beside Edward and Emmett.

"So, Jasper how was it" Alice said with a smirk on her face. My smile must have grown wide, even though I was in pain because Alice and Edward started chuckling.

"What happened?" Rose asked confused.

"Well, Jasper here finally met his soulmate" Edward said answering for me.

"Way to go Jasper, Finally you can get you some, your turning into Eddie over here or how he used to be" Emmett said laughing. I just scowled at him. Emmett and his sex jokes were not funny.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that" Edward said scowling to.

"Wait, you met your mate? I haven't smelled any other vampires here today?" Rose said looking very confused. I exchanged looks between Alice and Edward. Rose and Emmett did not know about this.

"Rose, you see, She's… human" Alice said quietly at the end.

"WHAT" Rose started yelling "You can't be serious Jasper? You could freaking kill her. You're not all that controlled and then what if she wants to become like us, there is no way you can give up her humanity. You have to stay away from her. This is just horrible. You are going to ruin this family and then we will have to move away. I never thought you would do this to your family. What are you thinking?" Rose said going on and on. I just hung my head. She never accepts anything. The whole world has to revolve around her.

"ROSALIE, SHUT UP" Alice screamed at her. I looked at my clock on my phone. I didn't want to hear this. I was a grown man, older than Rosalie technically and she was not going to ruin this for me. I got up and walked away from them to my next class. I could still hear them arguing as I left.

There was a constant pain in my dead heart, but the closer I got to the auditorium it lessened. I opened the door and entered. I smelt her scent immediately; it was like I was attuned to finding her. My eyes searched her out and I found her about half way up on the other side of the room. She was staring right back at me. I could see tear streaks running down her face. I just wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her. Should I sit with her? Would she care? What the heck I made my way towards her. It wasn't like I had a choice anyway; my heart and body automatically wanted me to go to her.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked politely. She just blushed and shook her head. I slipped into the chair next to her. The ache in my heart was lessened. I knew then it only hurt when we were apart, that much I could figure out, but why? Was it like this for my family and there mates or was it just us? What did it mean? I had so many questions.

"So where are you from?" I asked even though I already knew. I just wanted to make conversation and hear her melodic voice.

"Forks" She said shyly.

"Really, I live there to" I said.

"I figured as much" She said giving me a smile. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I think I have maybe seen some of your family around town" She said. I must have looked at her confused again because she answered again. "You all have the same topaz eyes" She is very perceptive.

"Yes, my father works at the hospital in Forks and my brothers and sisters go here" I said

"That's cool" She said "So do you like history?"

"Yes, it's my major. I love it"

"I bet you like the Civil War era" She said completely surprising me.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked her

"I don't know, I just guessed. It's kind of like I know you, if you know what I mean" she said looking down. Her blushing was going to be the death of me.

"Like we have a connection" I said. "So let me guess, you're an English major". I said taking a guess. I had no idea of where that theory came from. She just smiled at me brightly. The teacher finally came in and we started class. This would be the first time I did not pay attention to anything history like, instead I sat there staring at Bella the whole time. Sometimes she would take a look at me and then turn away quickly, like she didn't want to be caught. It was about half way through class that I couldn't take the pain anymore and I knew she was feeling it to. I reached over taking her hand in mine, interlacing our fingers. We both sighed in relief as the pain went away. I thought she would have moved it, but she left it there throughout the rest of class, even squeezing tighter. Finally class ended.

"Bella, are you going back to Forks now?" I asked. She nodded saying yes. "Can I walk you to your car?"

"Okay, Jasper". She packed up her stuff. I grabbed her bag from her before she could protest. We walked in silence just enjoying each other's company, still holding hands. It was very comfortable, no one had the need to say anything, and it wasn't awkward. We finally made it to her car.

"Wow, nice car" I said looking at it. It was fairly new. I bet if she was a vampire Rose would love to get her hands on it and make it better.

"Thanks, I like it too" she replied. She opened her trunk and I placed her bag in it. "Well thanks for walking me Jasper" she opened the driver's side door releasing my hand. The pain was back immediately. We both grimaced as it ran through our bodies.

"You're welcome and I will see you around, maybe we can get together and study sometime" I said to her. I felt hope and a little fear coming from her. I didn't want her to be scared of me. I would have to find out what happened to my poor angel.

"Okay", she answered whispered. "Bye Jasper"

"Bye darlin" I replied. She cranked the car up and left. The further she got the pain came back into my chest, till it was a throbbing pain that was bearable with something missing in my body. I really needed to find out what was going on.


	7. Family Talks

**Chapter 6- Isabella Swan**

What was I thinking agreeing to study with him sometime? I had no idea who he was, but there was something there drawing me into him, like a moth to a flame. The further I got to Forks; my heart was aching with a bearable pain and the tears were streaming down my face. I knew it was because of him. It's just I needed to be near him. When he sat down beside me in history and took my hand the pain went away. I was glad he took it, because I was tired of feeling that way. It was the cause of whatever had happened between us in the courtyard.

I don't think he would hurt me, but his cold touch reminds me so much of James and that day in the alley, even the doctor does. I know that James and that girl weren't humans. I'm pretty positive they were vampires, but vampires don't exist. It's just some myth. I never dwell to long on thinking about what they were. I'm mostly too worried about them coming back and finding me, which would result in me dying.

Jasper or even Carlisle for that matter act nothing like James did. They were nice and caring. With Jasper it's like there is this deeper connection with him; like we have known each other forever. Mythological creatures don't exist. Jasper and his family could be cold blooded, born that way and they didn't even have James's red eyes. They are nothing alike, so why am I so scared to get close to him? Maybe I'm scared to let anyone in. I have lived and been alone for the past eight years. I'm scared to let anyone into my life. I was scared they would leave me again, just like my parents did. The only reason Jacob and Billy were, was because I had already know them. I'm just scared of new people. Well this is the new Bella that is moving on with her life. I'm supposed to be doing new and exciting things and I will. Becoming friends with Jasper is on the top of my list and figuring out what is going on with us.

I finally made my way home. Time I walked in the door my phone was ringing. I dug it out of my purse, flipping it open without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" I answered dropping everything down on the table.

"Bella?" Someone asked with a velvet voice. It sounded so much like Jasper. Hope and butterflies swelled in my stomach at the thought that it was him calling.

"Yes, this is her?"

"Hey it's Carlisle, I was wondering if you wanted to go ahead and set up an appointment to get the stitches removed?" Disappointment settled into the bottom of my stomach. I should have known. In fact I never even gave Jasper my phone number in the first place.

"Oh, hey, umm…yeah"

"How about Thursday at ten, will that work" he asked nicely

"Perfect" I said

"Alright I penciled you in. You haven't been having any problems with it have you? Carlisle asked going into doctor mode.

"No, it hasn't. I think it healed pretty nicely" I said looking down at it. When I took the bandage off at night it looked fine to me.

"Well that's great" Carlisle said "So, I will see you then, bye Bella"

"Yes, thank you, Bye" I replied and hung up. Okay see they are nice people. Even if they had the same features as James and he was a vampire. There is no way Carlisle could work in a hospital that had blood everywhere. Sometimes I wonder if I read too much into my books. The phone ringing again brought me out of my thoughts. I really needed to stop thinking so much into everything, I was so overreacting.

"Hello" I said

"Bella, its Jake"

"Oh, hey what's up?" I asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the reservation Friday night. We are having a bonfire" Jake asked excitedly.

"Sure, that sounds fun. What time? You want me to bring anything?" I asked

"About seven" Jake answered. "And no we have everything covered"

"That's fine. I will see you then" I said.

"Okay, Bye Bells"

"Bye" I said pressing the end button. I really liked hanging out down there. The rest of the night I started working on some of my homework. We really did not have a lot considering it's the first day of classes. Tomorrow was my off day so I would have to be online getting ready for those two classes. Once I was done I went back downstairs and cooked me some supper. It was nice and quiet, but sometimes I just wish I had some company. Once I was finished I went up stairs and fell instantly into a deep sleep of dreaming.

**Jasper Whitlock**

I watched Bella's car pull away from the school and made my way to the Volvo. Edward was already sitting in it listening to some music that he wrote. All we had to do now is wait for Alice to finish class and then we could head home to deal with everything else. No doubt Rose was going to have something to say. I climbed into the backseat.

"So how were your classes?" Edward asked making conversation

"Okay, my history class is with Bella" I said excitedly

"That's good now you can spend more time with her" Edward said.

"Yeah" I said and then thought about the question I wanted to know. Would it be weird to ask my ex wife's husband that type of thing? I saw Edward giving me a questionable look. I just decided to ask. "Edward when your with Alice do you get this like electric charge running through you?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah I do, it's more like a shock though. Why?" he asked turning around to face me in the backseat.

"It just happened in the hallway with Bella and I just didn't know what it meant. It was like I was being tied to her and vice versa and I could have sworn my heart beat a few times." I stated.

"Hmm… maybe it's a way of saying that we have found our other halves" Edward said with his brow furrowed "But I wouldn't know. That's something Carlisle could better answer for you, especially the heart thing" What if this was a way of figuring out or identifying one's other half. It's kind of something remarkable.

"I think I will ask him once we get home" I said. "But if that's true and Alice was your soulmate why didn't you two figure that out once we met?" I asked completely wondering.

Edward just laughed out loud "You're asking me about it now, five years later"

"I guess I am" I stated wondering if it was a complete mistake for wanting to know if my ex wife ever felt something for another person while we were still married. I mean I wouldn't have cared now if she did.

"First of all you can get off that train of thinking. Alice and I never acted on anything. When I first met Alice and we shook hands there was this electrical thing running through our bodies like you are talking about, but we didn't think anything of it, but it was like I knew everything about Alice and vice versa; like we had known each other for years. The more we really got to know each other we just figured it had to do with our gifts. That was really the only way we were connected; with our minds. Later on I did see the visions of you and her with other people, but I could never figure out who they were, so imagine my surprise when I see it and it's me she's with. I won't lie to you Jasper, there was always something there between Alice and me, and we just never knew what" Edward said and I could tell he was telling the truth. There was no way he could lie to me and like I said I never felt anything coming from them.

"I believe you, but why do you think it took Alice that long to see it was you she was with? Shouldn't the vision have revealed its self the first time you met, because your souls found each other?" This was a really in-depth conversation and I knew I would have to talk to Carlisle at some point to really understand this. He spent some time with Marcus of the Volturi, who has the power to see relationships, so I'm sure he got some insight to relationships.

"I really don't know Jasper; maybe fate has a funny way of dealing with things. What if Alice had a vision of us when we first met? Then that would have changed everything for you. You might not have stayed with us Cullen's and went back to your other lifestyle or done something completely different. I think that you were supposed to be with Alice at first to understand the Cullen's lifestyle and figure yourself out. That way when you were ready you could be with Bella and Alice's visions came full force and she could see clearly, which changed her future to" Edward explained. So I was supposed to be with Alice. When I left Maria I had no idea of what the world had to offer. I was with Maria for more than a century and she just taught you to hate, kill and fight. I never knew what love and family was till Alice brought me to the Cullen's. Yes Fate as a funny way of dealing with things, but one thing I know is that it will all work out in the end. "Yes it will" I heard Alice say walking up to the car. _What is she a mind reader now?_ Edward just laughed.

"Hello, boys" Alice said climbing into the passenger giving Edward a kiss on his lips. I really need to get my own car. Hearing it all at night is enough, but seeing it up close is just too much.

"Why you're just going to start riding with Bella soon enough" Alice said winking at me. Edward pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive home. With every mile we went to pain lessened. I guess because I was getting closer to where Bella was.

"So how bad is it going to be when we get home?" I asked referring to Rose's pissed attitude.

"Not as bad as you think, but she will say some hurtful words just to prepare you" Alice said.

"Jasper, don't listen to Rose. You and I both know how her mind works. She will try to bring you down, but she has no say so in the matter" Edward said encouragingly.

"I won't. I will just hit Emmett with a mean dose of lethargy when she's in the mood to get some" I said smirking. They just laughed with me.

We finally made it home after school. Rosalie was still not talking to me; which was fine who would want to talk to someone who acts like a bitch, that can't even see reasoning. No one had really said anything about Bella at all, but I could tell they were all happy that my happily ever after was just starting.

Once I got home I went upstairs and got started on some of my homework, who gives homework the first day? I was finished about an hour later and then I just started reading some of my Civil War books. Everybody else was downstairs. I was waiting till Carlisle and Esme got home. If I just went down there now a fight would start and I might not be able to help myself. When I heard there car pull into the garage about an hour later I joined them in the living room. Rose was glaring daggers at me. I growled a little at her. She instantly turned away. There is no way she is winning this fight. I looked over at Edward; he was just smirking at me. Carlisle and Esme came in a few minutes later. They just looked at us with confusion and came around and joined us on the couch.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked. I just looked over at Rosalie.

"Jasper met Bella today" Alice said speaking up happily. She would always be the one to start up a conversation.

"Oh, she's a wonderful girl" Carlisle said looking at me. I could feel the happiness coming off of him.

"Yes, she's perfect" I said proudly

"She's human. How can you agree to this" Rose said. I could feel her anger building.

"It's called L.O.V.E" Alice said spelling it out. That made Rose go over the top and Alice knew it would. I could see her smirking out the corner of my eye. It looked like Edward was trying not to laugh to. We all knew she was not going to win. She just wanted to put on a show. I love Rose very much, she's my sister, but there was some things she had no control over and she needed to learn that. I would always want her happiness. Why couldn't she give me mine.

"No, this is just wrong. Don't you see Jasper is going to ruin this family? She is going to find out about us and then we are going to have to move or better yet the first time she bleeds, he is going to go right for her. He is not in control that much. Humans cannot be a part of this family. Then what will happen if the Volturi find out? Huh?" Rose said finishing her rant. This was it I was tired of her always telling me what I'm going to do.

"Rosalie, you need to shut up. I have waited the last five years to meet my soulmate and I will not have you take away that happiness from me, just because you despise humans. She is my mate and I will be with her. I would never hurt her. Well as for the Volturi, they hardly ever check on us, but if Bella does what to become part of this family I will grant her that request" I said sternly. I could feel how proud my family was for standing up to her.

"Well if you do stay with her Emmett and I will be leaving this family. I will not be around when you kill her and we have to move again" She said.

"Rose, you would leave?" Esme said starting to dry sob. She was hurt that her family could not get along and that two of her children would be leaving the family.

"Look you have made you mother upset" Carlisle reprimanded. Rose's gaze softened a bit.

"You listen here. Jasper had been working on his self control for the last four years. He has done perfectly and can even go into a hospital without attacking anybody. He will be with her. I have seen it, so just get over it and yourself" Alice said

"Rose, I really don't want to leave this family" Emmett said sadly, but I knew he would follow her where ever she would go. They were soulmates and could not be apart.

"So that's why you have been working on your control?" Rose asked with wonder

"Yes" I stated.

"I really think you should give Jasper the chance to be with her. We all have someone we love and right now Jasper is pretty lonely and trust me I know how it feels. I don't think he would hurt her. You should have seen them today. I could practically feel the electricity radiating off of them. It was like they were in there own little world. Why would you deny him his happiness?" Edward said. Rose's features softened after that.

"Ugh… fine I see how it's going to be. I'm not going anywhere, but I will not be nice to her either" There is the cold-hearted Rose coming out again.

"Thank you" I said. "I will prove to you that I can be with her. I'm tired of being the weakest one in this family"

"Jasper, it's not that. It's just that I don't want some human to come in here and ruin this family" Rose said sincerely.

"I understand that Rose and I know that you don't like humans because you want to be one, but please just get to know her when she starts coming around here. You never know you two could become best friends" I said.

"I'll see and I'm sorry; you are my brother after all and I care about you" Rose said sincerely. What she was really trying to say was, I love you, and I could feel it in her emotions.

"Thanks and I love you too and I hope you can come to understand in time" I said. Rosalie just nodded. Esme looked thankful that nobody was leaving in her family, Alice looked smug, Edward looked amused, and Emmett was just happy to be staying here. This conversation was done for now and hopefully would not ever be a problem again. "Well I'm going to hunt" I said standing up. Everyone just nodded and left the room to go do their own things.

I ran out of the door and just took off running I had no idea of where to. Running was very exhilarating and I loved to do it. It helped clear your head and forget all your problems for a few minutes. I finally picked up on a scent. It was a grizzly bear about two miles south. I took off full sprint and took it down. It was wonderful. Today really was a good day. I didn't feel my thirst or bloodlust all day. That could always be because all my attention was on a small brunette, but I was proud of myself. Hopefully I had changed for the better now. I buried the carcass and took off running again. It wasn't until I was in the middle of Forks did I realize where I was going. I had no idea of where Bella lived. I started sniffing the air. Her scent was not in the air at all. I then decided to try a different method. The ache in my heart was still there and that could help me find her. It only lessened when we were closer and touching each other. I walked around in a circle feeling my dead heart for any lessening pain. It was when I was facing north it let off like fraction of an inch. I took another few steps and it went down a little bit. So she lived that way. That road basically led to the outskirts of Forks.

I took of full speed again, following my heart. I was getting closer. It was then Bella's scent me. She smelled so delicious, but I would never harm her. I finally spotted her car in the driveway. It was a nice cozy house at the end of a lane. There was only one other house further up the lane. I snuck up to the front window to see her. She was sitting down having dinner at the kitchen table. It was fascinating to watch her eat. I had no idea of what human food still tasted like, but it looked pretty revolting. I watched how Bella moved around gracefully in the kitchen. Every now and then she would stumble a little over nothing. It was kind of funny, but I really didn't want her to get hurt. It was still hard to believe that after five years I was sitting here staring at my future. She was everything I wanted. I knew we had a deep connection that I could feel and it was so much stronger than Alice and I. I had finally found my missing piece and I was going to do everything in my power to keep her in my life.

After about an hour of watching her she finally made her way upstairs. I could hear the water running; she must have been taking a bath. I pushed the pictures of her naked and water running down her creamy pale skin out of my head. It would not help at all if I projected my lust at her. I walked to the side of the house and climbed up the tree. It stopped right outside her bedroom window. Bella came walking out in sweat pants and a t-shirt. She looked good in anything that much was true. She climbed in the bed and soon her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep.

I moved from the side of the house and started looking around on the porch for a hidden key. No such luck. I walked over to the door there were about five locks on it and most of them were deadbolts. Why did she have so many locks? Who was she trying to keep out? The back door was the same way. I then started checking all the windows they were also all locked from the inside. There really was no way for me to get in without breaking something and I really didn't want to do that, it might scare Bella. I went back around and climbed the tree across from her bedroom. I made my way over to the window sill and just sat there basking in her emotions. It was serene and calming. I looked over to see her sleeping peacefully.

After about thirty minutes I jumped down and started making my way back home. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I was going to stop by and visit her. I just wanted to know so much more about her. The further away I got the pain came back. I was surprised that Bella didn't realize the pain had almost completely gone away while I was sneaking around outside her house. Surely she must have felt that. I was half way there when my vision started to glaze over and I stopped completely falling to the ground and darkness over took me. An image started coming. It was so much like a dream.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. A Medieval Romance

**A/N-**I just thought I would clear some stuff up before this chapter. First of all Jasper and Bella are not regular, typical soulmates, they are something completely different more powerful. You learn later on what. I can't reveal too much.

Second Alice and Edward, in fact all the other couples of the house have never experienced what Jasper and Bella are going through. Which means Alice and Edward didn't really know they were supposed to be together till Alice had her vision. They both felt something the first time they met, like a little shock, not the full out tying together heart beating thing like Bella and Jasper. They also believed they connected because of their gifts. They could both relate to each other, because it was in there minds. They just became really good friends, but both acknowledge later that there was something there they just didn't know what.

You also need to realize that Alice was with Jasper and she loved him very much. She didn't want to give that up for a nameless, blurry face. Plus Jasper needed her to be able to love and feel again.

If any of you still don't understand ask me and I will try and clear it up. I don't want this to be one of them stories that are hard to understand. Thanks for all the great reviews also and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Previously- Jasper POV**

_I was half way there when my vision started to glaze over and I stopped completely falling to the ground and darkness over took me. An image started coming. It was so much like a dream. _

**********

**Chapter 7- Isabella Swan**

**Bella's dreaming in her sleep, but Jasper is seeing it in a vision, kind of like Alice's visions. **

_**1056 A.D. - Middle Ages**_

"Where are you going Mi lady" My chamber maid yelled out to me, but I didn't listen. I ran out of my bedroom and walked a hurriedly pace outside. It was such a nice day here in Normandy and I wanted to go riding. Being at the young age of fifteen I enjoyed being free and doing what I wanted to do. I was known for getting in trouble and disappearing for a while. My father scolded me all the time about my behavior, but I know he was amused by it sometimes. After all I had my mother's free spirit. It was not bad times here in Normandy and the guards usually let me go out into the forest by myself. The castle was located on the outside of the village and my farther helped all of the people who lived there, so I was never worried about anyone hurting me. I even go into the village myself sometimes.

I finally came to the stables and found my beautiful white stallion. My father bought her especially for me. I named her Bells. My father found her on a business trip to England. She was hurt badly after an accident, was never the same again and with her loving nature he thought she would be great for me. I pulled my cape over my head and tied it in front of my dress. I climbed up the crates and got on her bareback. It would take forever to saddle up and I was in a hurry to get away for a while. She loves it when we go running. I grabbed her reins and we ran out of the barn. The wind was whipping around me. It was glorious.

We roamed the country side for quite some time. It was so peaceful and I loved nature and exploring. I had found many special places on my own that I often visit. I finally turned her around and made my way back to the castle. I walked her into the barn and then her stall. I swung my foot around to get off when it got tangled up in my dress. I was starting to fall of my horse and right down onto the hay covered ground.

"Mi Lady" someone with a velvety voice yelled and then I fell right into their arms. They were holding me bridal style. I was thankful I did not introduce myself to the ground. I opened one eye to come in contact with the most beautiful blue eyes. They were shining brightly and holding me captive. There was electricity flowing throughout my hold body and I'm pretty sure he felt it to. I finally looked away from his eyes to see his whole face. He had honey blonde hair that was curly, with a strong jaw and thin pink lips that I just wanted to press my warm ones to. He looked to be at least a year older than me. "Are you alright?"

"Oh… yes… thank you good sir" I replied. He sat me down on my feet and backed away from me. I instantly missed the contact. Who was this person? I had never seen him before and I pretty much knew everyone in the castle. He must have read my thoughts because he answered me.

"Jasper Whitlock, Mi Lady" He said.

"Isabella Swan" I replied. He took my hand and placed a light kiss on the top. The electricity went right into us. "Are you working here in the stables?" I asked hoping I would see him again.

"Yes, Lady Isabella. Tis my first day"

"You can call me Isabella" I said. He looked a little worried to be calling me that after all it was not proper for a servant to call me by my first name. I just stood there staring at him again. I could look into his beautiful eyes all day. He was staring right back, looking into my soul it appeared and we both knew something had changed, but it was for the better. I don't know how long we stood there staring, but he was the first to break contact.

"I must be going, Isabella, for I am needed elsewhere" he said referring to my horse.

"Wait, will I ever see you again" I asked. He walked over to me and took one of my hands in his.

"I hope so" he said and placed a lingering kiss on inside of my wrist. It sent shivers throughout my whole body. I walked away with a smile on my face. Once I arrived back at the castle my chamber maid found me immediately.

"Mi Lady, your father is looking for you and request your presence at once" she said. I sighed and changed my direction. I walked along the large lit stone hallways. This place was always so big to me, sometimes I still get lost. I knocked on the door to his office area.

"Enter" I heard him call out. I opened it and entered.

"Isabella, did you enjoy your ride?" My father asked. I knew I was not in trouble for it by the amused smirk on his face. I just smiled back and looked around the room. It was then I noticed another man standing near my father. His blond hair was pulled back and he had a knight's suit on, minus the helmet. "Come Isabella I want you to meet someone" My father called me forward. I came to a stop in front of him.

"This is Sir James, my new Knight. He will be training the new Men at Arms, so that we may be ready for battle at anytime" My father said. I hated this war stuff and fighting.

"It's nice to meet you Sir James" I said.

"You to Lady Isabella" James said reaching out for my hand. I placed the hand Jasper hadn't touch in his and he bought it to his lips lightly placing a wet kiss. It made me want to cringe away. Something about this man was wrong. "I can't wait to learn more about you" I just nodded

"You can run along now Isabella, we have work to do" my father said. I nodded and left. Once outside I breathe a breath of relief. I would need to stay away from Sir James whatever the case. I walked back to my room. Once inside I saw a piece of parchment lying on my bed. I ran over to it a scooped it up. I opened it to find the most elegant script ever.

_Dearest Isabella, _

_I can't wait to see you again. I was acquiring to see if you would meet me tonight at the stables. From there I would love to take you somewhere special. Please meet me at midnight if you would like to._

_Jasper_

I squealed out loud. I knew this was the start of something wonderful.

I tip toed down the hall and out the side door of the castle. It was late at night and I'm sure everyone was asleep. Once I made it to the door I took off in a full run across the grass towards the woods. I finally made it to the outskirts of our secret hiding place. The meadow was perfect with a small stream running through it and beautiful wild flowers. I stepped out into the moonlight spotting Jasper immediately. A twig snapped under my foot and he turned around to face me. A glorious smile lit up his face. It had been five months since we had been seeing each other like this. I took off in a full sprint towards him. We met in the middle and I hugged him to me. Jasper was so warm and he wrapped me into a warm, protective embrace.

I looked up into his warm eyes and knew it was time to tell him how I really felt. We started out as close friends, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with him. My inner self was at battle deciding what to do. It was after all wrong for the servant and someone of noble descent, such as me, to be together. Jasper is my soulmate though. I knew it the first time he caught me falling off my horse. It just took me this long to figure that out.

"Jasper, I need to tell you something" I said

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. I looked up into his warm blue eyes and decided to bare my soul.

"No, I- Jasper I ha-, I have fallen in love with you" I whispered out. "I don't know how this is going to work, but I know we are supposed to be together. You are my soulmate. You complete me".

"Oh, Isabella, I love you too, very much so." He said happily to me. He started bringing his lips down to meet mine. I tilted my head to the side and his warm lips pressed into mine. It was wonderful. Our usual electricity was running through us, but it was stronger this time. It was like flashes of light going off behinds my eyelids. Jasper ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I instantly granted him access. Our soft tongues fought for dominance against each other. I finally relented and he deepened it. I softly moaned into his mouth and he let go only to trail feather lit kisses along my jaw. My first kiss was perfect. He pulled back and looked at me with a huge grin on his face. I had one that matched along with it.

"Dance with me?" Jasper whispered

"There is no music" I stated

"For I will make some"

Japer placed a hand on my waist and took my other one in his hand. I place my other hand on his shoulder. He brought me flush up against him. He started moving around slowly in a circle, humming a song I had never heard before. He let go of my hand and wrapped them both around my waist bringing me closer. I placed mine around his neck running my fingers through his hair. I cuddled my head into his neck. It was so sensual. I had never danced like this; usually its fast songs and we are twirling around. Jasper placed a light kiss on my head and pulled back to look at me, his eyes twinkling with the stars reflecting off of them. I could see the love pouring out of them.

"I love you Jasper, Forever" I whispered

"And I will love you Forever, Isabella" He placed his lips on mine once again.

_**1059 A.D- Middle Ages- Three Years Later**_

"Isabella" my father greeted me when I entered the room.

"Father" I said walking up to him. I gave him a quick hug and sat down across from him.

"I have called you here today, because I have some wonderful news."

"Oh, please tell father" I said excitedly.

"Well your eighteenth birthday is soon approaching and you will become a woman then, but you will need someone by your side. I have arranged for Sir James to marry you" My whole heart sank into my stomach and made me nauseous, an arranged marriage? I want to marry Jasper.

"No, father, I will not agree to this" I stated speaking out. He could not tell me what to do.

"Yes, you will young lady. I will be retiring soon and I will need a young man who knows how to run things and is strong to take over and care for you; Sir James is perfect. He adores you"

"Father, I don't love him, I can barely stand to be in the same room as him" James was always eyeing me. It was like he was a creep just waiting to get to me and take away my innocence.

"Your mother and I had an arranged marriage and we love each other truly. This has already been settled and you will marry him in one month, the day after your birthday. That is the end of this" My father said sternly.

"But, I love someone else" I said as barley a whisper. My father did not hear me. I would not marry Sir James. He may be a knight and a higher social standing than my Jasper, but I will not marry him. Jasper and I could run away together and be free to be and start a happy and brand new life together. That's what we can do. We have exactly one mouth. Jasper and I have been together almost three years and I was not going to have that end here. I ran out of the room and to my room. I cried because of my horrible father not allowing me a say so, for James ruining my life and for my love Jasper of how he was going to take this news. I cried and stayed in my own room till midnight.

I snuck out like usual and ran all the way to the meadow and into Jaspers waiting arms. I started crying again. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"Isabella, what's the matter?" he asked sincerely.

"Oh, Jasper, I have horrible news" I said. He pulled back and tilted his face to mine. He wiped away my tears and pulled me down to the ground into his lap.

"You can tell me" he said

"My father has arranged a marriage for me" I saw the horror look on Jasper's face and that brought the tears on again. I rested my head into the crook of his neck while he held me, rocking me back and forth like a baby. He started humming the song we danced to years ago, which I later learned he wrote on his lute.

"My love, we will get through this. Who are you marrying?"

"Sir James" I whispered. "Jasper I'm not marrying him. I only want to be with you"

"What are you saying?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Jasper, I love you so much, let's run away together and have the life we always dreamed"

"Oh, Love, I was thinking the same thing. I don't want you to be anywhere near Sir James. He is a horrible and bad man." He hugged me closer.

"We have exactly one month"

"That's perfect I will have everything ready by then, we will leave the night before the wedding. The end of your birthday" Jasper said.

"Thank you Jasper" I said.

"My love, you never have to thank me for anything. I love you so much. You are the light in my world and I will never give you up. I was planning on giving you this tonight" Jasper said. He stood up and pulled me into standing to. He got back down on one knee and happy tears welled into my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, before you my life was a dull existence. I had no idea of what I was living for or where I was going. Then you fell right into my arms. When I held you that day, I knew you were it for me. You have made my life so much better and I'm truly the happiest man alive. I have been your friend and have grown to love you. Let me be allowed to love you forever and more. I love you Isabella, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Jasper, yes, yes, yes" I said. He put the ring on my finger and I jumped up into his arms. My lips immediately went to his. It was full of passion, desire and our love for each other. I pulled back after a minute and looked at the ring. It was gold with one big sapphire jewel in the middle that matched the color of Jasper's eyes. On each side of it was two small diamonds on the band. **(Picture on Profile)**

"Oh, Jasper it's beautiful. How did you ever afford it?" I asked

"Well I have more money than you think saved up" He replied smiling at me.

"Jasper, you have made me so happy" I said.

"You always make me happy. You are my life" I leaned back in a kissed him. This time it was slow and sweet. Jasper pulled me closer to him. He started deepening it and running his hands up and down my back. He pulled back and went straight to my neck. He always loves that spot. Jasper was sucking and placing kisses. I moaned out loud it felt so good and I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. I knew it wasn't proper for me to ask him, but I loved him with all my might and I needed to be with him. Plus we were getting married.

"Jasper, make love to me" I whispered. He stopped what he was doing and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I could see hope, desire and longing flowing through his eyes.

"Yes, I want you to be my first and last" I said. He must have seen what he was looking for, because he sweeped me up off my feet and walked to the middle of the meadow. Jasper laid me down on my back right in the middle of the flowers. He climbed up on top of me and lowered himself down. I looked right into his shining blue eyes. I reached around and tread my fingers into his luscious curls bringing his face down to meet mine. The kiss was not urgent but full of want, need and unyielding love. I brought my hands around and slid them up under his tunic. Jasper's chest was smooth. The muscles twitched under my fingers. I wanted more. I grabbed the hem at the bottom and raised it up over his head. Jasper broke the kiss and pulled the shirt off. I ran my hands all over his chest, memorizing his curves. He was so perfect and soft. Jasper took my hands and pulled me into sitting position and made his way behind me. He swept my hair to the side and started untying the corset on my dress. He was very gentle with me. Every time a new piece of skin was exposed he would place a kiss that sent shivers throughout my whole body. Once he had untied it he came back around in front of me.

I slipped my arms out of the sleeves and it fell to my waist exposing the top part of my chemise. Jasper grabbed the dress and brought it the rest of the way down my legs and off. I pushed my shoes off also. Now I was only sitting in front of him with a chemise on. This was the furthest any man had seen me undressed and I was nervous.

Jasper took one of my legs into his hands and started placing kisses coming up my legs. Once he got to my knee he started pushing up the chemise. Jasper pushed it on up till it was piled around my waist. I was completely bare now. He went down and started coming up on my other leg. I was moaning and getting bothered more and more. I was ready for him to touch me, but I knew he was taking his time enjoying me, worshipping my body. I reached down and pulled the chemise off exposing my breasts now. Jasper came up and settled himself in between my legs. I pulled his lips to mine while his fingers started playing with my skin. Jasper lightly ran his thumb across my nipple instantly making it pebble up.

"Jasper" I moaned "Please" I needed more of something

"Love, what do what do you need?" Jasper whispered in a husky voice, which was an instant turn on for me. He obviously knew what I wanted because he started trailing kisses down my neck and collar bone. When he got over my heart he started sucking lightly making a little mark. "Isabella I love you, you are mine, forever" I moaned out loud at his words.

"Yes Jasper, yours always" I said. Jasper came on down till his tongue was swirling around on my nipple. The sensations were running straight to my very core making me even wetter down there for him. His other hand reached out and kneaded my other breast. I reached forward and found the string for his pants. I untied it and brought my legs up. I hooked my toes in the pants and bottoms and brought them down his legs. Once they got to his knees I stopped. He was completely exposed now. I reached forward with my hand and ran a finger over the top of his erection.

"Isabella" Jasper hissed. I fully wrapped my hand around him and started stroking his length. He was definitely big. Once I got the hang of it I was really pumping him now. He was still sucking my breasts alternating between them. He sat up automatically and removed my hand from him.

"Not yet, love, I want to be in you" He sat back and fully took me in. His eyes glazed over more with lust and pure unadulterated love "You are so beautiful and perfect, my love. For I will spend the rest of my eternity bringing you nothing but pleasure and happiness" Jasper said before he came down again and took my lips in his.

"Yes, Jasper, make me yours" I said in between kisses. He sat back and looked me in the eyes and nodded. I felt him sneak and hand down to my pussy. He ran one finger over my slit and then entered.

"You are so wet and ready for me" Jasper said. I moaned out, his fingers felt so good. Jasper grabbed his dick and placed it at my entrance. "Isabella please tell me if it hurts you too much" I nodded. He entered me slowly. Once he got to my barrier his paused for a second and then pushed through. I cried out in pain with a few tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry love, but now I will bring you nothing but pleasure" Jasper said wiping the tears away. The pain started to subside and I thrust my hips up to his to get him to move. Jasper started out slow allowing me to get used to him. The pleasure and friction was too much; I thought I was going to burst any minute. I never knew it could feel this wonderful.

"Jasper… harder… please" Jasper started picking up his pace. He leaned forward and nuzzled into my neck placing kisses here and there. Jasper started hitting a spot on the inside and it completely blew me away. "Jasper… ugnh… so…good" I said between moans.

"Isabella" Jasper moaned. He picked up another pace. Time he hit that spot again I released all over him. It was so good. He thrust into me a few more times and then released himself. He rested his head on my shoulder trying to catch his breath. We were hot and sweaty now. He pulled back and looked at me with a huge smile on his face and complete bliss.

"I love you Isabella" Jasper whispered

"I love you Jasper" I whispered back. He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. This time it was filled with promise that we would always be together no matter what.

This was it, I had my small bag packed full of some of my gowns and family heirlooms I would always want to keep. It would remind me of home. Tomorrow morning was my supposed to be wedding. Everything was already planned out and everyone was excited, except me. Well I was excited to finally be able to settle down with a life with Jasper.

It took one last look around my room to make sure I had everything. The note to my parents explaining everything and apologizing was sitting on my vanity. I caught my reflection in the mirror. My long brown hair was cascading in curls down my back. I had on a red gown with long sleeves that flared out and hung long. **(Picture on Profile) **It was outlined with gold embroidery and had gold straps that tied like a bodice in the back. The front went straight across my breasts, it showed little. It was very beautiful. My own red flats matched perfectly with it. I was proud of what I had become and I was the soon to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. We would soon be living the life we dreamed without any royalty or social clichés.

I turned away and grabbed my bag. It was almost midnight like always. I made my way out of my room for the last time. When I arrived at the stable I found Bells all saddled up with our bags ready to go. I walked over and petted her. "Oh, good girl, you're going to take us far away from here" I whispered in her ear.

I felt Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist I leaned back into his touch and he placed a small kiss right on my neck.

"Jasper" I whispered turning around to face him. He gave me his beautiful smile. I looked back to see what Jasper was wearing. He had on a long dark grey tunic with my the same matching gold as on my dress with black pants and black boots that came up to his knees. He looked so good and it made his hair look even softer.

"Are you ready love" he asked

"Yes, I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said. Jasper leaned in and placed his lips on mine. It was slow and drawn out. It's like we were savoring it. I heard something off to my right and broke apart from Jasper. He heard it to and was looking.

"Well, well, look, what I find here, my soon to be wife, acting like a wench with the stable boy" James sneered coming out of the shadows. It kind of looked like he just got out of the bed. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and he had on a red tunic with black markings and black pants. His boots weren't even tied up either. The most important thing I did notice was the sword in his hand and I instantly got worried. There was no way this was going to end well.

I think Jasper noticed it to, because he pushed me behind him in a protective way. I clung to the back of his tunic. James walked closer till he was right in front of us. "You know Lady Isabella, I have had my eye on you for years now and finally you father agrees to let me marry you and then I find out that you have been sneaking around with him." I stepped forward there was no way he was going to talk about Jasper like he was just something I was using.

"First of all, Jasper and I have been together for about three years now. Second I never agreed to marry you, my father did. I would never want to be with you. I love Jasper. Now if you will excuse us we will be on our way" I said grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him towards the horse.

"I'm sorry Lady Isabella, but that is never going to happen. You will be marrying me tomorrow." James hissed.

"NO" I said "Jasper and I are leaving now, please just let us go you can find someone else to marry and be happy" I said pleading with him a little. There was no way he was going to win this.

"I don't think so; you see I need to marry you. If I do I become Lord and will have all of your father's land and money, which I do intend to sell and move us far away from here."

"What, why would you do that and then leave my parents with nothing" I said worriedly

"Oh, I will give them a little and then they will become the poor peasants on the street your father always wants to help" James said. James was just using me to get rich and become powerful.

"I will not allow that to happen" I stated."You are a sick man"

"Well you leave me with no other choice. If you want come back with me to the castle then your poor Jasper here will have to die" my whole heart just broke. I could not live without Jasper.

"James, please don't do this" I said. I backed up into Jasper. He wrapped his protective arms around me.

"I love you Isabella, I always will" Jasper whispered in my ear, placing a kiss on my neck. What was he talking about? It's like he was saying goodbye. Before I had time to blink Jasper drew out his own sword and started fighting with James. He was really good. I had no idea of where he learned to fight like this. They each kept throwing off each other's advances. The clinking of the metal resonated throughout the barn. Jasper swiped his sword along James's arm. Blood started pouring out. James was definitely upset now. I could see the anger burning in his eyes. He was starting to fight harder. This was it. There were moving all over the barn. Bells had already run out long ago scared by the sound of the swords crashing together.

"Stable boy, you think you can beat me; a mere knight" James sneered.

"I will do anything to protect Isabella from the likes of you. For you are a vile creature" Jasper hissed right back.

"You won't be able to protect her on our wedding night and I do plan to take by force". I could see Jasper's anger grow by what James had said. Jasper cut James deep in his leg it was getting worse. James fell down to the ground for a second, but never did drop his sword. Jasper started backing up towards me. I came around in front of him and started checking over him for cuts. I didn't see any. He was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. Before I knew it Jasper pushed me off to the side I fell down onto the ground. I looked up in just enough time to see James stab his sword right in to Jasper's chest where his heart was. He had pushed me out the way to save me. Jasper fell to the ground. I ran over to him and started applying pressure to the wound. Blood was pouring out of it.

"JASPER"I screamed." Please, please, don't leave me. I need you" I started sobbing. Jasper's eyes were fluttering.

"I love you Isabella, re- member, for- forever" He started spluttering. He was going to die and I was going to be left here all alone. The wound was too deep to do anything more, even if I did go get help.

"I love you to Jasper, forever" I whispered back. I leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips, I could feel him barley respond to it. Jasper's breathing started to pick up and then stopped all together.

"No" I screamed. I could feel my heart breaking right into two pieces, it was agonizing. My soulmate was officially gone, my other half. I was nothing now without him. I could feel the emptiness and loneliness creeping in. I would eventually die of a broken heart. "Jasper, please come back" I was crying on top of his body.

"Well that's taken care. Now we can be together" I heard James say from somewhere behind me. I went to turn my head to look at him, when something shiny caught in the corner of my eye, Jasper's sword. I picked it up. I had to do this, to save my parents from James's evil plan and to be with Jasper in heaven. I was still sitting beside him. I turned my body around and looked at James right in the eye. He knew what I was fixing to do, but I was too quick.

"I will never belong to you" I said and then I plowed the sword right into my heart. The pain was excoriating, but it was nothing like my soulmate leaving me in this world. The darkness overtook me. _Jasper, I'm coming for you my love, for we will be together forever in the highest heavens._

**A/N- I know it's sad, but I do have point with it and everything will make sense in time. Thanks for all the reviews and please hit the green button again.**


	9. Twenty Questions

**Chapter 8- Jasper Whitlock-Hale-Cullen**

I automatically snapped right out of the vision, jumping up off the ground and into a crouch. My dead heart was aching with agonizing pain, kind of like it was ripping through my soul into a million pieces. I reached up and rubbed where it should be. What was that? It was so real like. Why would Bella kill herself? I felt like I could cry if I would. I had no idea of what was happening but things were changing. Why would I have a vision like that? It was like I really lived that out. Plus it was like I was human again. Those were the same blue eyes I had when I was alive and my same human name. I could feel everything, the emotions coming from Bella and me; the love that we had surrounding us; true love, the hate of James coming into our lives, the heartbreak of me dying and the pain of Bella plunging the sword in her chest. It was too much and there were too many questions that didn't have answers.

"Oh, Jasper" It was barley a whisper, but I heard it and turned back towards Bella's house. I climbed up the window to see what it was. Her pain hit me at once. It was so deep, just like mine. I looked through the window to see her sobbing in the bed. I just wanted to go in there and hold her, but I couldn't, it would rise to many questions that I was not ready to diverge. I could also feel confusion coming off of her, just like me she didn't understand what was going on. She just kept crying, so I sent out a calming vibe, she wouldn't know what it was. Her crying settled down and she lean back into her pillows. She never did go back to sleep though. The sun started rising behind me and I jumped down out of her tree and ran home. I didn't want to leave her, but I already had a plan in mind. Today I would go visit and get to know her more. Plus I needed to be in her presence to let this ache go.

**Isabella Swan**

I woke up with a start and sat straight up, the tears and sobbing automatically came out. What was that? Jasper and I were so in love that the feeling of it was so powerful and then I just kill myself because he died. My heart felt like it was breaking just remembering what it felt like for him to die and me to be left without him that world. "Oh, Jasper" I whispered. It made me want to go find him and just hold him tight to me, but what was it. It was so real? I needed to find out what happened. Was it something from a past life or was it just a dream? The main thing I didn't understand was he said his name was Japer Whitlock, my Jasper is Hale. It was just too confusing and then I starting thinking about the dream. I started crying again; for the pain of dying, the heartbreak of Jasper dying and the love so powerful that we shared and had to be taken away from us. Automatically I was hit with a calming wave. It instantly settled me down and I lay back in my bed.

The sun started rising and I got out of bed I could not sit there and think about it any longer. I saw Jasper alive and well yesterday and I'm alive as well. I jumped in the shower and let the hot water relax me. It was soothing. I washed in my strawberry shampoo that I loved the smell of and got out of the shower. Since I was just going to be at home today I just put on my sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Most of the morning was spent getting used to my online classes and cleaning a little. Mostly I just relaxed around the house. A little after lunch time there was a knock at my door. I could already tell who was on the other side of my door; my heart wasn't aching as bad. The giddiness in me started rising of getting to hopefully see him again.

_Where was this coming from? I should be scare of this type of power or hold Jasper obliviously has over me, even if he doesn't know it. I shouldn't even answer the door, but that made my heart clench tightly. _

_Bella remember what you said yesterday, you are just scared to let anyone in. Open the door, socialize and quit being a baby. It never hurt to get close to someone. _

I sighed at my inner ramblings and unlocked all my locks and opened the door to find a beautiful God standing on my front porch. At seeing him relief automatically flew threw my veins. I can't believe that dream was getting to me so badly.

"Jasper" I said happily.

"Hey Bella" He said back smiling at me.

"How are you and what brings you by?" I asked curiously.

"I'm great and I was just wondering if you would like to hang out, maybe get to know one another" Jasper said with hope in his eyes. How could I say no to that? Plus I wanted to be in his company.

"That sounds great, come on in" I said backing up and letting him in. Jasper stepped inside my house; his wonderful sweet and spicy smell blew off of him by the wind as he passed by me. It was addicting and I had to hold back to moan in my throat, but at the same time it instantly calmed me. I took his coat and hung it up. "Well would you like the tour" I said.

"Sure" Jasper said. I gave him a quick tour of the house, even the upstairs.

"Esme would love how you decorated the place" Jasper said as we came back down the steps.

"Esme?" I asked confused. Was this some girlfriend? Why did that send a little jealousy through me? I looked up to see Jasper smirk; it was like he knew what I was feeling.

"My mother, Carlisle's wife" Jasper said.

"Oh" I said sounding stupid. I was too embarrassed to be jealous of his mother. "Do you want any coffee of something?" I asked.

"No, thanks" He said taking a seat on the couch. I joined and sat Indian style facing him. He turned to face me with our knees touching and reached out grabbing both my hands and lacing our fingers together. The relief of the pain going away was welcoming. Ever since he had walked into my home I had been dying to touch him, but I really didn't know how he would react. "So would you like to play twenty questions?"

"Sure, how does that work?" I asked. I had never played this game.

"Umm… I ask 10 questions and you ask ten, but each person has to say an answer" Jasper explained.

"Ok, you start" I said.

"Hmm… full name?" Jasper asked

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale"

"Age?" I asked. He looked a little weary when I asked.

"20"

"18" I answered.

"When is your Birthday?" Jasper asked

"September 13"

"It's December 21, darlin"** (A/N- I know that's not right, it's actually Jackson Rathbone's bd. SM never gave a date in the books) **I blushed. I love it when he calls me that and I think he knows it to.

"Any brothers and sisters?" I asked

"Umm… yeah" Jasper looks like he is thinking very hard about answering this question. "I have a twin sister named Rosalie and Emmett, Edward, and Alice are all my adopted siblings"

"Oh, wow, that's really nice of Carlisle and Esme to take you all in like that" I stated. It made me sad though, because no family ever wanted to adopt me at the orphanage. I never got to know the chance of having another family that would love and care for me. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand tighter and the electricity picked up. I looked up into his penetrating topaz eyes that had worry and concern written in them.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked cocking his head to the side like he is studying me.

"It's nothing" I said quickly. He doesn't look convinced. "Umm… no, I don't have any siblings"

"Okay, what do you like to do?" Jasper asked

"Reading and writing" I said without a second thought

"Really… what do you like to read?" He asked excitedly

"The classics, like Wuthering Heights and Shakespeare"

"Good choice, I prefer Civil War novels myself"

"I should have known" I said laughing. He laughs along with me.

"Why do you like the Civil War so much?"

"I don't know really it just captivates me…" It looked like he wanted to say more but I didn't want to push him to answer.

"What do you plan on doing with a career in history?"

"Hmm… maybe teach school or something. You?"

"I definitely want to teach school. When I was in high school the teachers did a horrible job of teaching English, so I want to teach it better and make children interested in it" I stated.

"That's nice. Do you like children?"

"Yes, I can't wait to have my own one day. That I can love and care for myself. I want to adopt" I said. I looked up in Jasper's eyes he looked extremely sad for a minute, but it was gone a second later. "Do you want children?"

"Oh, yes, I would love to have some of my own running around" Jasper said really sincerely, but there was something else going on with that answer and I really didn't want to pry.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" I asked "Personally I don't really have a preference. I will listen to anything, but I don't like those rap songs I can never understand what they are saying"

Jasper chuckled. "I'm about the same; I prefer songs with a little more guitar in them"

"Do you play?"

"Yes, very well actually" Jasper said

"Maybe I can hear it someday" I said hopefully.

"I would love to play for you. Do you play anything?"

"Umm… no, I'm not very coordinated with my own two feet. I could never have that coordination playing an instrument" I stated

"You can't be that bad" Jasper said teasingly. I started realizing we were moving closer together; like that magnetic pull was making me want to be closer to him. If I wasn't so shy I would already be sitting in his lap with my hands wrapped around his neck and my fingers running through his luscious curls. Where was this coming from? Ugh.

"Well, you just haven't seen me yet. I can trip over thin air" Jasper just laughed

"I will make sure I'm there to catch you every time you fall" He said, but I can't tell if he is joking or not.

"That would be a full time job then"

"So, Bella, what do you like to do for fun?" He said changing the topic.

"Well I like to watch TV, umm… maybe surf around on the internet. I'm fixing to start writing a book" I said.

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"I haven't really decided yet, maybe a romance novel" I said

"Maybe you can write one about the Civil War and I can help you" Jasper said excitedly. Hmm that's a good idea, but I know nothing of history, but women always do like sexy southern men. Like the one sitting in front of me.

"I will have to think about it, but it's definitely on my list. Are you from the south?" I asked

"Yes I am, why?"

"Your accent, I can just tell"

"Well Darlin I was born and raised in Texas so it comes out every now and then" Jasper said smirking.

"I like it" I blurted out. I instantly turned red.

"I'm glad you do, at least somebody does"

"It seems to fit you" I said genuinely

"So Bella have you lived in Forks forever or did you just move here?" Jasper asked. What am I ready to tell him this? I have never really talked about it with anyone. I think I can trust Jasper. He looks like he really cares and I feel this urge to tell him everything about me. I will tell him, just not the whole truth.

"Umm… well I was born here, but when I was about ten my family and I went on vacation to Arizona. It was so much fun. Well we were walking back to our hotel, when some…."I could feel it. I was starting to break down. The pain hit full force "They just… killed my parent's right in front of me" I said. I started sobbing. It really hurt to talk about this. I hated having to remember my parent's death and then that same person coming after me sooner or later. Before I could even blink Jasper had me in his lap, with his arms wrapped around me. I buried my face in his chest and started crying even harder. Nobody was ever there to hold me when I cried for them or when I woke up in the middle of the night screaming from reliving the memories every night in my dreams. It felt really good to let it all go on somebody that was here for me, even if I had just met him.

"Shh… Darlin it will be ok, just let it out, I'm here for you" Jasper cooed. He started rubbing his hands up and down my back. I knew I needed to tell him the rest of the story for him to understand.

"After they died, I ended up having to live in Phoenix. I had no family left over except a few people that live at La Push, but they didn't have the money to adopt me and my parent's never left a will of which person I would go to, so I went into the hands of the state. I have lived in an orphanage for the last eight years. That's why I was so sad a few minutes ago. You had Carlisle and Esme adopt you. They cared and loved you unconditionally and I never had the chance to have that love and a family again. Nobody ever wanted to adopt me" I said. The tears were still flowing freely down my face.

"Is that why you wanted to adopt children?" Jasper asked

"Yes, I know how it feels to be in there and know what it is like to not feel loved. I would never want anyone to feel that way" Jasper just looked at me with adoringly. It warmed my heart. I laid my head back down on his chest and just sat there with him holding me tightly in his arms; the electricity running soothingly between us and the pain completely gone. It was like we were one.

"Bella, there are people out there who love you very much and care for you. I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's horrible and I wish I could take that pain away from you. I think your parent's would want you to be happy now and I'm sure they are very proud of who you have become today" Jasper said to me.

"Thank you" We sat there for a long time, Jasper just holding me. It was like I fit perfectly in his arms and was meant to be there. I never wanted to let go. I could feel how cold he was, but it was nothing like James's touch his was more comforting and protective. It should have been weird for me to be lying in this stranger's arms, but it felt right.

"Tell me about your family" I whispered wanting to know more.

"Well there's Carlisle; which I pretty sure you have already met him judging by your finger. Was that from your lack of coordination?" Jasper said teasingly. I lightly punched him. He was hard like marble. He just chuckled and took my hand in his again.

"Actually I have met him and I cut my finger while chopping vegetables. I have to get the stitches out Thursday. Would you like to go with me?" I asked. I had no idea where that came from.

"Really?" Jasper asked surprised. I was even surprised I asked myself.

"Umm… yeah… you give out a calming vibe and I really hate hospitals. They kind of scare me with all their needles and blood" I said.

"Okay, what time should I pick you up?"Jasper asked excitedly. I could tell he wanted to go.

"About nine-thirty" I said.

"I will see you then" Jasper said. "Okay, so Carlisle, he is very compassionate. He loves working at the hospital and helping people. I do honestly believe that is what he lives for. He is also a wonderful father figure and would do anything for us. Then there is Esme, she loves her family dearly. She can't have children so that is why she adopted us. She would love you".

"Maybe I can meet her one day" I said.

"I hope so" Jasper said with longing in his voice "Esme is an interior decorator. She redid our whole house."

"Tell me more" I said

"Let's see there is Emmett, he would be the jokester of the family, but on the inside he's just a big teddy bear. He would have a field day with you" Jasper said laughing. "He is with Rosalie; they have been together for a while. Rose is very pig-headed and stubborn, but really she just cares about her family a lot more than she lets on. Then there are my two favorites Edward and Alice. They are also together. They are always there when I need them. Edward is probably my best friend. He is very old-fashioned and loves his music. He plays the piano. Then there is Alice, she is the pixie of the family. She can't wait to meet you and she already says you two are going to be the best of friends"

"Really, I have never had a girl friend" I said excitedly about the fact I could have a best friend. Instead of wondering why he had already told his family about me.

"Yes, well watch out she has a shopping addiction" Jasper said seriously.

I gulped "Shopping? I hate shopping" I said.

"I'll make her go easy on you"

"Your family sounds wonderful, so are you they only one without anyone?" I asked

"Yes, Alice and I tried, but it didn't work out. She found out Edward and her were soulmates. You don't find it weird that our family dates with inside the family?" he asked curiously.

"No why? It's not like they are related; all of ya'll come from a different family, accept you and Rose and you're not dating, so I see nothing wrong with it" I said. Jasper just smiled widely at me.

"You are something else Bella Swan, I can never understand your way of thinking" Jasper said. I just blushed and lay back down on his chest.

"Darlin do you have anyone?" Jasper whispered.

"No" I whispered back. "When did you move here?"

"It was about two months ago, why?"

"I think I saw some of your family a while ago" I said thinking back to the day I went shopping.

"Oh yeah, who"

"I'm not sure the names. I just saw them in a red car and thought they were the most beautiful people I had ever seen" I said. Jasper chuckled a little. "There was a blonde girl. Her hair was gorgeous. She should be a model"

"That was Rose" Jasper stated. "Let me guess there were a girl with short, black hair and one with long auburn hair"

"Yes" I said.

"The one with black hair was Alice and the other was Esme. I think they were shopping for stuff for the house. That was before we moved here from Alaska" Jasper told me.

"Alaska, wow that must be really cold" I said.

"It was alright, you get used to it" Jasper said.

"Why haven't you found somebody Jasper?" I asked going back to the earlier question.

"Well I just haven't found that special someone yet" I heard him say. "Till now" I heard Jasper whisper at the end.

"Don't worry, you will find her one day. Anybody one be lucky to have you" I said sincerely.

"Thanks Darlin" He said in that sexy southern drawl "But I think I may how already found her" He said looking at me with his honey smoldering eyes. I just blushed and looked down.

"No I should be thanking you; you sat here and held me while I cried my eyes out on you, so thank you, for being a good friend and listening. You are the first person I have ever really talked about that with" I said

"You can tell anything, anytime darlin and I will be right her. I think you are a good friend to and for the record I like holding you in my arms" Jasper said smiling at me. I just blushed and looked down again. I heard him chuckle. It was then my stomach started rumbling. I looked up at the clock it was six. We had spent most of the day talking. It was nice though and I enjoyed it thoroughly.

"Hungry?" Jasper asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes" I said getting off his lap and walking into the kitchen. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Umm… sure" Jasper said. A smile lit up my face.

"What would you like to have?" I asked

"Anything you fix is fine darlin" Jasper said.

**Jasper Whitlock- Hale- Cullen**

I was so not prepared for the story Bella told me. I could feel her sadness before she even started it. It is so sad somebody killed her parents. I wonder if they ever caught the person. I would have to ask her that another time. I could tell she was still emotional. When she started crying I pulled her into my lap without a second to think about. She fit perfectly and her blood did not even bother me at all. She did smell good though and I was amazed at myself control. All those years did pay off. Plus I would never be able to hurt her. I could tell she needed to get her parents death off her chest and I was right. I was the first person she had even talked about it with. Wonder what made her want to tell me, a stranger? Holding her was not something sexual for me. It was a good friend being there for someone who needed it. Even though we were soulmates, friends would definitely be a good place for us to start this relationship. I could tell that was what she needed. Although we both know it is deeper than friendship.

We talked a lot. I really got to know her and for that I was excited. I still can't believe she asked me to go to the doctor with her. I could feel her surprise at asking me and I knew she didn't have a clue of why she asked me, but I would go and be there for her. So now I had agreed to have dinner with her. I would have to eat the food. I wouldn't want to offend her so I would suck it up and please her.

"Well we can have pasta. Do you like that?" she asked. I had no idea what pasta tasted like. It had been over 160 years since I had eaten anything. I just nodded saying yes. I took a seat at the kitchen table and watched Bella move around. She still looked beautiful in her sweatpants and old t-shirt. She moved around the kitchen with grace. It was amazing to see her in her own element.

"So… do you want to finish our game?" I asked after a minute.

"Okay" she said turning and giving me a smile.

"Hmm… what is your favorite color?" I asked

"Sapphire" she blurted out. I could feel the embarrassment coming off of her. What did she have to be embarrassed about?

"What's wrong with that?" I asked confused

"Umm… nothing it's a very pretty color and it was just in a dream I had last night" She said. Oh, she means the color of my human eyes. If I was still human I'm sure I would be blushing.

"Well I like brown" I said.

"Why?" Bella asked me.

"It's warm and neutral" I said. What I meant was it was the color of her hair and eyes.

"Okay, hmm… most embarrassing moment?" Bella said.

"Oh… well that would be last year. My brother, sisters and I decided to play truth or dare. Well it was my turn and I instantly chose dare. I didn't want to be a pansy and chose the easy way out. See with my family our version of this game is very interesting. We do some extreme stuff. So Emmett gave me my dare. It was either let Alice and Rose play Jasper Barbie or paint my motorcycle hot pink. I think you can imagine which one I chose. I would never let anyone ruin my bike like that. So Alice and Rose painted my nails, applied makeup, and did my hair. Then they made me dress up in this horrible pink dress that was way too short and high heel shoes. I had to go down and model it in front of everyone. They even took pictures. So the next morning we arrive at school and they are posted up all over the place. Everyone laughed at me all day. Let's just say that was not part of the dare and Emmett's jeep got a nice coat of pink paint." I finished and Bella burst out in laughter. It was melodic. I joined her a minute later.

"I have got to see the photos" Bella said after she wiped the laughing tears from her eyes.

"Oh, no, darlin I don't think so. I found the stash and burned them all" I said. "Tell me yours now".

"Alright… when I was in about third grade, our class was having a talent show. It was all the other third graders to in the school. So my mother decided to make me do my new dance routine that I learned in ballet. Well she bought a new leotard and pink tutu. The leotard was too big up top; the straps would fall off my shoulders. She pinned them back to make them stay. So while I was up on stage doing my routine I fell down because of my clumsiness of course and the pin comes undone in the back and the top falls down. So the whole third grade see's my eight year old boobs. It was quite embarrassing; they made fun of me the rest of the year. Thank god they forgot over the summer, after that I quite ballet and because of my coordination." I started laughing, Bella joined in to.

"Okay, Okay, Let's quit laughing" Bella said teasingly. She finished with the supper and sat a plate down in front of me. The smell was revolting, but I would eat. We both started eating and I had to force it down.

"So you have a motorcycle?" Bella asked with a hint excitement behind her words.

"Yes, would you like to ride it sometime?" I asked

"Hmm… I don't know. Only if you go slowly at first"

"I think I can live with that" I said. She just smiled at me. "So tell me more about you Bella"

"Well, I work at Newton Outfitters part time. It's a great job. Do you work anywhere?"

"Nope" I said.

"So tell me more funny stories about your family" Bella said. I was really glad she was interested in my family. It made me happy. I guess she always wanted a big family and I could be the one to give it to her one day hopefully.

The rest of dinner we finished talking about my family. I told her funny stories that we had all done. We both had a great laugh. I did finish my dinner for her and I helped her wash the plates. All in all it was a good night and I had a lot of fun. We would need to do this again sometime. After we were done, Bella walked me out to the door to say goodbye. I really needed to go hunt and then I would come back for a watch her.

"Well Jasper I'm glad you came over. I had a really good time" Bella said. I could feel longing and sadness running through her. She didn't want me to leave and to be honest I wasn't ready to break my connection from her either.

"I did to. Let's do this another time, perhaps we can make it a movie night" I said.

"That's sounds like fun" Her hope went up this time.

"Hmm…well what about Friday night?" I asked. Disappointment rocked throughout her body.

"Actually I can't. I'm visiting some friends down at the reservation" Bella said. "How about Saturday night say seven?"

"It's a date" I said smiling. Bella's disappointment turned into happiness and she blushed. But there was still some longing in there. It would be a while before I would really spend time with her.

"Great I will see you then and don't forget about Thursday"

"Oh I won't I have perfect memory" I said

"Whatever, show off. Bye Jasper. I will see you tomorrow" Bella said to me

"Bye Darlin. Sweet dreams" I said to her leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. Giddiness ran through her again like when I first arrived. I chuckled to myself. I walked out the front door and she shut it behind her. I heard her turn all the locks into place. I would really need to ask her about that to. Once I was out of sight in the forest I took off full speed towards the house. It was a good night.


	10. Civil War Books

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated lately, but the LCD screen on my laptop broke and I just got it back today. Which means I can post, I hope you enjoy. Also the dream chapter will be reveled in time. Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**Chapter 9- Isabella Swan**

I woke up early the next morning to see the sun shining brightly through the clouds. It was going to be a good day. Yesterday was good to. I had a really wonderful time with Jasper. I feel like I really know him now. I think I would love to be more than friends with him someday, but there was still that little worry in the back of my head about everything that I just keep trying to ignore. Plus it's not like I can really stay away from Jasper, my body calls for me to be near him.

I got out of the bed and got ready for school. I still had a three hour drive to make and I was excited about seeing him in class. That would be the highlight of my day. Hopefully we could have lunch together.

I quickly got dressed and was on my way within a matter of minutes. The drive didn't take as long as I thought, maybe because I was too busy thinking about a certain someone. Once I was parked I looked around the parking lot for Jasper he was nowhere to be seen. I was disappointed and the ache of longing went straight to my heart. It was going to be a long day if he didn't show up.

I went on to my class. It was pretty boring, but I received another assignment that would be due soon. When I came out I ran right into someone, but the person steadied me before I fell. I looked up into the blue eyes of Mike Newton. _Great just what I needed_

"Bella" He seemed excited to see me here.

"Hey Mike, What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well, I go to school here to, remember?" He asked chuckling nervously. Actually I really didn't remember at all, not that I really care.

"Oh, yeah" I tried to say convincingly

"So would you like to get some lunch together?" Mike asked hopefully. "I mean I don't really know anybody here and I like seeing a familiar face"

"Sure" I said. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. We walked across campus to get our food. The whole time I was looking for Jasper, but it was hopeless he was nowhere to be seen. Mike decided to sit in the courtyard outside since it was such a nice day. The sun was still shining and I was enjoying soaking it up. I started eating my pizza when Mike started talking.

"So Bella, How are you enjoying Forks?"

"Umm… it's good. I like being back home" I said.

"Yeah, but I bet you miss the sun"

"No not really. I kind of enjoy the rain" I replied honestly.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Oh boy here we go.

"Well, Friday I'm spending time with some family and Saturday I have the morning shift at work" I purposely left out movie night with Jasper. There was no need for him to know that.

"Sounds like fun" he said sarcastically.

"What are you doing?"

"Friday Jessica and I have a date and I have the afternoon shift at the store. Then Sunday my parents and I are driving up to Portland to visit my grandmother. It's her birthday"

"Wow, that's one busy weekend, so you and Jessica huh?" I asked wondering what was going on with them.

"Yeah, were are going to try it"

"That's good, from what I have seen with Jessica, I think she's head over heels for you" I stated.

"Really?" Mike asked. I could see hope shining in his eyes. He really doesn't see the looks she gives him.

"Yep" I said popping the p. "Why you think she comes in the shop all the time"

"Hmm… I never thought I could be her type" Mike muses.

"Just give it a try" I said looking down at my clock. I really wanted to get to class and see Jasper. "Well I must be going. My class starts soon".

"Alright, see you later" Mike said. I nodded my head and walked away to my class.

Jasper did not show up at all. I was sad and disappointed at that fact. I really missed him, even though I have known him only two days. One of the things I did notice was the pain was starting to pick up in my chest and it was really starting to worry me.

"So class, you have a ten page essay due in two weeks on anything in American History. I want to be able to have an understanding of what you like and how much you know. You may use references and this will be the only time I will allow you to work with someone else. That's it for today. See you all Monday" the professor said. We all groaned but he just walked out of the class. Just what I needed, my fourth day of being in school and I already had too much stuff to do. Maybe Jasper will want to work together. I know he would want to do the Civil War, but would I? Why not it's something he enjoys and I would like to get to understand something he likes. I packed up my books and left the classroom. I decided to go to the library and get some Civil War books.

The library was fairly large. It was three stories tall and looked newly renovated. People were spread out all over the place most were on their laptops and others were reading thick books. I walked up to the information desk where a young girl was sitting. She had long black hair and looked Indian like, kind of like Jacob from the reservation. Her name tag read Katie.

"Can I help you" she asked when I finally approached.

"Yes, can you tell me where you books on the Civil War are?" I asked politely.

"Umm… yeah" She started typing all kinds of stuff into her computer. She looked to be concentrating really hard. If I worked in a library I would automatically know where everything was. "They are all on the third level. Look around the 620's" She finally said.

"Thank you" I said and made my way to the elevator. The third floor was completely empty. I guess nobody came up here. Well there really was nowhere to sit. It was just rows and rows of books. I walked down the middle looking at the ends of the rows reading the numbers. I finally came to the 620's. There were about three selves full of civil war books. The first one I immediately noticed was a basic information book about the Civil War. I pulled that one out and started making a pile. I took my time looking at each book. I got out two more; one was on the different battles and the other was of the reconstruction after the war was over.

I pulled one out on the different people that fought during the Civil War. I started flipping through it when a name caught in my vision. I quickly turned back the pages to find it.

_Jasper Whitlock_

_Whitlock joined the Civil War in 1861; he is remembered for being the youngest Major in Texas to quickly file up the ranks due to his extremely charismatic personality. It was during his first battle in Galveston, Texas that Major Whitlock actually went missing. He was in charge of evacuating the women and children to Houston. While he was on his way back to Galveston it was like he disappeared. His body was never recovered. Jasper Whitlock will always be remembered for his bravery, military characteristics and being the youngest major in the Civil War._

I looked down at a picture and the guy looked just like my Jasper. He was wearing a confederate soldier uniform. The picture was in black and white, but from what I could tell it was probably a blue or dark gray color with gold on it. There were buttons down the front and a belt. The pants were the same color and he had on black boots and a matching cap. In his hand he was holding a gun. The guy had the same color hair as my Jasper. It was shorter by a few inches and was light colored. He could easily pass as being the same person, but that's ridiculous. This must be some old relative or something? He did say his middle name was Whitlock. Perhaps he was named after him, but that was still the name in my dream, it's so confusing that it makes my head hurt. That must be why Jasper likes it, his ancestors fought in it. I grabbed the book and placed it in my pile. I would show it to him. Last but not least I grabbed Gone with the Wind. I have watched the movie, but never read the book. It is a romance, maybe it could help with my novel. I leaned down and went to pick up the books off the floor, when my eye caught somebody with blonde hair walk past. My breath got caught up in my throat. I listened intently to see if I heard somebody, but nothing.

I sighed, picking up the books and making my way to the elevator. As I closed the door, the hair on the back of my neck picked up like I was being watched. I hurriedly closed the doors and the elevator took me down.

After all my books were checked out, I made my way to my car and went home. It was about seven when I arrived. Time sure did fly by. I decided to heat up the leftover pasta and curled up on the couch reading through the Civil War books.

I got so lost in the books that when the clock on the mantle chimed midnight it scared me to death. I was so captivated by it like Jasper said. Something was drawing me to learn more and more about the era in history. I knew it was Jasper, but I really did not want to admit that. I grabbed the one I was reading and made my way upstairs, wanting to read more. Once the house was locked up for the night and I was ready for bed I got in it and finished reading. Not long later I was in a deep sleep.

Knock, Knock

Somebody knocking on my door the next morning woke me up. I looked over at the clock in was nine-thirty. Oh shit that was Jasper ready to go to the hospital. I jumped out of bed, knocking the book to the floor. I got my foot twisted up in the sheet and that made me join the book. I jumped up and ran down the stairs. I turned all the locks and opened the door to see Jasper standing there

"Hello, sleepy head" He said smiling at me. I immediately looked down to just see me wearing my panties and a night gown that just went down mid thigh. Why didn't I put on my robe? Blush instantly filled my cheeks.

"Sorry, I overslept, give me just a minute" I said rushing back upstairs. I jumped in the shower and was ready to go about fifteen minutes later, even though my hair was soaking wet. I came downstairs to find Jasper sitting in the living room looking at the books I checked out. I cleared my throat and he snapped his head towards me, smile lighting up his face.

"A bit of light reading?" Jasper asked me gesturing towards the thick back books.

"Well I wouldn't necessary say light" I replied walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and my bag.

"I'm ready" I said walking back into the foyer. Jasper came and we walked out the door. It was pouring rain, a drastic change from yesterday's sunny skies. I turned around and put all of the deadbolts on.

"Why do you have so many locks?" Jasper asked over my shoulder.

"Just makes me feel safe" I replied turning around and walking towards my car. I noticed Jasper didn't have a car in my driveway. Someone must have dropped him off.

"So can I drive" Jasper asked with hopefulness in his eyes.

"Umm… sure" I said throwing him the keys. He walked over and opened my door for me. I never knew men still did that. Chivalry isn't dead after all. Jasper came around and we set off towards the hospital. He looked so at ease driving my car. He reached over and grabbed my hand. I could tell it was going to be an all time thing, but we both needed it to make the pain go away.

"How did you get to my house?"

"Alice dropped me off; I can't ride my motorcycle in the rain" Jasper said. "What's up with all the history books?"

"Well, we actually have a history project. Hey where were you yesterday?" I asked

"When its sunny me and my family going hiking and spend time outdoors as a family" Something sounded a little off from that, like there was more he wasn't telling me.

"That's nice" I replied not saying my real thoughts "Anyway we have to write a ten page essay on anything from American history"

"Let me guess you decided to do the Civil War" Jasper said smirking at me.

"Why yes I did, you see we can have partners and I knew that you liked the war and I didn't really know anything about it. So I started researching"

"You want to be partners with me?" Jasper asked.

"Well, that is if you want to. I guess I just got too far ahead and assumed you would want to. Gosh I'm such an idiot…." I started rambling on till Jasper's finger came out and he placed it on my lip making be quiet.

"Bella I would love to work with you and your right I do know a lot about the war, but I will help you as best I can, after all I wouldn't want to do all the work" Jasper said smiling brightly at the end. I sighed in relief and nodded my head. It was then I looked around and saw we were parked in the hospital parking lot.

Jasper turned the engine off and came around and opened the door for me. We walked into the waiting room and went to the front desk and guess who was still sitting there. At first she started looking over my man. The possessive side in me wanted to come out and tell her to back away he's mine, but she followed where our hands were together up to my face, when she saw it was me I could see the fear and panic in her eyes. _That's right you should be scared._

"Miss. Swan, Dr. Cullen will see you now. I will personally take you to him" Lauren said hurriedly. I just nodded. Let her be scared after what she put me through and then checking out Jasper. I just smirked at her. Jasper looked at me when we started walking down the hall. His eyebrows were raised silently asking me what that was about. I just nodded my head and mouthed later.

Lauren knocked on the door and I heard Carlisle say come in. "Dr. Cullen, Miss Swan is here for her appointment"

"Thank you, Lauren" Carlisle said standing up from his desk and walking towards us. "Bella, Jasper"

"Is there anything I can do for you Dr. Cullen" Lauren asked politely.

"No, that's all for now" Carlisle said. I could tell he was trying to hold back his laughter. Lauren nodded and left the room. Once I knew she was far enough away Carlisle and I burst out in to laughter. It felt so natural to just be laughing with him. After a few minutes we settled down.

"Carlisle what did you do to that poor girl?" I asked

"Let's just say I had a good talk with her and so did the board. She only has one more chance. If she messes up, she's gone for good"

"Well serves her right" I said

"Okay, I'm lost; please tell me what's going on?" Jasper said from beside me.

"I will tell you later Jasper" I said

"Let's get started" Carlisle said. He motioned for us to sit down on the couch. Jasper sat right beside me. Carlisle went behind his desk and pulled out a medical bag. He pulled his chair up across from us.

"Have you had any problems with it?" He asked getting down to business. I could see what Jasper meant about how much his job meant to him.

"No, it hurt at first, but then it just stopped" I said. Carlisle nodded saying he understood. He took my hand into his cold one. This time I did not flinch. I was used to it a little, especially after Jasper held me the day before yesterday. He pulled the bandage off. The wound was almost completely healed. There was still some blood coming out. I quickly turned away and looked at Jasper. I saw him stiffen for a minute and then let out a breath. His eyes looked a little darker than his usual topaz color. What was that about; must be the lights in here. He smiled and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Bella, why do you not like blood?" Carlisle asked.

"The smell of it bothers me" I stated

"Humans can't smell blood" Jasper said laughing a little. Something about the way he said that did not sound right. Why would he refer to himself as a human?

"I can it smells like rust and salt" I saw Carlisle and Jasper exchange a look with each other.

"Alright I'm going to take the stitches out" Carlisle said. I just nodded and kept looking at Jasper. I could feel a slight tug on my finger from where they were coming out. Nobody said anything; I think it was because Carlisle was concentrating. After about five minutes he was done. He covered it back up with a heavy band aid. I finally turned to look.

"All done" Carlisle said smiling at me. I smiled back

"Thank you Carlisle"

"No problem. Now I don't want to see you in here for a while"

"That's near impossible. I will end up doing something stupid" I said.

"Not if I can help it" Jasper said

"Okay, you two get out of here. I got other stuff to do" Carlisle said. I nodded and stood up. Jasper followed suit.

"Bye Carlisle, see you later" Jasper said. I wonder why he didn't call him dad.

"See you later son and tell your mother I will be home early, if you see her" Carlisle said

"Will do" Jasper said. With that we left out of his office and made our way out to the waiting room.

"Have a good day Miss. Swan" Lauren said. I just smirked and walked right on out. Jasper opened the door for me and we drove back home.

"Okay, you have to tell me what that was about. She has fear written all over her" Jasper said laughing a little.

"Well, the night I cut my finger. I came rushing into the hospital. It was bleeding pretty badly. Lauren was the nurse working that night. She made me fill out all these forms and then told me the doctor would be with me soon. So, I sat there and sat there. I'm pretty sure at least forty minutes had passed and I was the only one in the emergency room" I looked over at Jasper to see if he was listening. He just gave me a nodded telling me to finish.

"I got tired of waiting. The blood was then completely soaked through my towel. I got up and started walking to her to find out what was taking so long. Let's just say I never made it and I passed out from the blood. I know somebody caught me and I'm pretty sure it was your dad. Anyway when I woke up, Carlisle was there and he told me that Lauren was supposed to call him when somebody came in and she was punishing me because Carlisle didn't show any interest in her" I could have sworn I heard Jasper growl.

"She was going to let you bleed to death, because she is in lust with my father?"Jasper asked

"I'm pretty sure she was. I have no idea of how he figured out I was waiting, but he did"

"I should go back and rip her head off. How dare she do that to you" Jasper said.

"Hey, calm down its okay. I'm fine now. Carlisle talked to her and so did the other big rigs" I said. I leaned over and patted his forearm. I could feel the tension leave him from my touch. He turned and smiled at me.

"Your right, it just makes me mad she did that" Jasper said.

"I understand. I was mad to" Jasper pulled up into my driveway a minute later. He helped me out and we went inside. I took off my coat and hung it up with his. "So do you want to work on the history assignment or whatever?" I asked wondering what he wanted to do.

"Sure, we can work on the project" I nodded and we went and sat down on the couch, before I had a chance to sit down Jasper pulled me right into his lap; blushing about twenty shades of red, but wouldn't give up anything for sitting here like this with him. I was natural and comfortable to. I leaned back and settled in against his chest. Jasper picked up Gone with the Wind and raised an eyebrow questioningly at me.

"What! It's just I want to get a feel for a romance novel set in a historic time" I stated. I went a picked up another book when I remembered something. "Jasper, Guess what?" I said excitedly.

"I don't know" He said a little confused, but I could see he was a little giddy with what I wanted to show him. I picked up the book and found where I had marked the page.

"So I was looking through the books yesterday, when I came across something very interesting" I handed him the book over. I saw his eyes widened in shock. He picked it up and started reading it.

"So that's why you like the Civil War, because your ancestors fought in it?' I asked

He looked up at me worriedly "Umm…yeah, that's why" It didn't sound very convincing.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked a little hurt that he wasn't excited about looking at his family's history. He looked up from the book.

"Oh, Bella nothing's wrong, thank you for finding this, this is probably the only one where there was an actual picture. You got this from the library at school?" I nodded. "Well I will have to go buy my own". Jasper leaned forward and gave me a hug. The electricity went through us and I could feel a wave of gratitude hit me. I leaned back and smiled at him. Jasper wrapped an arm around me and I leaned comfortably into his chest

"Okay, so let's get to work" Jasper said. The rest of the day we spent looking through the books. Jasper told me all about all kinds of stuff that happened during that time; from the beginning before the war, about how life was with the parties and balls, to when the war actually started and then some of how people learned to get along together afterwards. It was very exciting and I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. We made little notes along the way to go back and type up later. It was a pretty good day.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked

"Umm… actually I can't, Esme will be expecting me home soon" Jasper said. I could feel disappointment flood through me and my heart ached at the thought of being away from him. I still could not figure out why it did that.

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow night?" I asked

"Definitely" Jasper said. I got up and followed him to the door. He turned around to face me once he was on the porch. "Bye Bella" Jasper said. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my cheek. It was tingled and sent chills all throughout my body.

"Goodnight Jasper" I said. With that he walked away and got into a silver Volvo that was waiting by the road. He flashed me one more smile before he got in and it drove away. I reached up to my cheek of where he touched me and pressed my fingers to it. That sure could make a girl swoon.

A brushing noise coming from the bushes across the road from my house brought my mind out of the gutter. I didn't see anything. It must have been the wind. I went in and locked my doors.

**Jasper-Whitlock- Hale- Cullen**

"That was a close one wasn't it" Alice smirked at me. I had just left Bella's and gotten into the Volvo to go home. I would have run, but Bella would question that too much and I did tell her Alice dropped me off earlier.

"I'll say, at least she thinks it's some ancestor and not actually me" I said

"You are going to have to tell her sometime" Alice stated

"I know; do you see what's going to happen?" I asked

"I'm not telling" I sighed. I just wish she would tell me more. "Jasper" She said. "You're going to have your happy ending. I don't know what's going too happened between now and then, but everything will work out".

"Thanks Alice you always know what to say" I said.

She just laughed "Well we were married for fifty something years. I do believe I know you better than you know yourself" I lightly pushed her in the shoulder. "I will say this though, when Bella goes to La Push, she may here some stories, but I don't see her questioning you about them"

"She did say she had some friends down there" A sudden thought came to me "That haven't had another werewolf gene since Carlisle and the other's left have they?" I asked really worried about Bella being around them.

"No, I don't think so Jasper, you know we would have picked up on their disgusting scent in the woods if there were" I knew Alice was right. I didn't have anything to worry about.

Alice pulled Edward's Volvo into the garage a few minutes later. Everyone was already sitting around in the living room. Edward and Emmett were playing Wii, Alice settled down next to Rose who was on her laptop looking at clothes. I swear they worry more about what we are wearing than anything else. I just wish sometime I could take Alice's credit cards and cut them in half to get out of her daily shopping trips to the mall. All of a sudden I could feel anger coming from Alice. I looked up to see her glaring at me. "Don't even think about it Jazz or I will do that to your history books or better yet we still have a can of pink paint around here somewhere that will go great with the black handlebars on your bike". I instantly cringed away and Alice smiled happily. I just rolled my eyes. Carlisle and Esme were sitting down talking about what they did today. I sat down on the other side of Esme.

"Hey honey, how was Bella's?" Esme asked patting my knee.

"Great, I love hanging out with her" I said sincerely, but I really did miss her when we weren't together. I just don't think I could handle another human meal tonight, but I would be back soon to watch over her.

"That's great and when do I get to meet my new daughter" It amazes me that Esme already accepts her. She has always wanted children and that's just her nature. I really didn't know how Bella would act to her motherly nature. Would she accept it and love her like it was her own mother or would it bring up to many memories for her and Bella have a massive break down in the middle of my living room?

"I don't know mom, I'm kind of worried about her meeting you, I mean all of you" I said

"What do you mean?" Esme asked. I could feel her confusion and everyone else's. I looked around to see them all joined in our conversation. I took a deep breath and went into detail. I told them about Bella and her parents taking a vacation, them getting killed right in front of her eyes, nobody being able to adopt her, how she went into the orphanage, her wanting to adopt children, and the love for a family she always wanted. I could feel everyone's sadness coming off in rolls, even Rosalie. It was sad, but then I could feel motherly admiration coming from Esme when I told them about the reasons Bella wanted to adopt children.

"Well, honey, she sounds like a really nice girl and I think she would love to have a family like this and I will welcome her with open arms when you want us to meet her" Esme said.

"Thanks, I will see when she wants to come by" I said. Everyone else agreed. They all wanted to meet her. I could tell she had already begun to worm her way into their dead, cold hearts and she didn't even know it.

"Son, I'm really proud of you today for going to the hospital with Bella and the way you resist your thirst" Carlisle said.

"Well it sure is sweet, but it didn't really bother me that much. I would never harm her" I said sternly. Harming her would never be an option for me. I will always want to keep her safe.

"Alice did you call Carlisle and tell him Bella was in the waiting room?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I did, that stupid, vile woman was just going to let Bella lay there to after she passed out to" Alice said. I could feel her anger and it was starting to grow with mine.

"Carlisle, why on earth did they give her another chance, she should have been fired immediately" I said

"I know son, I know, but believe me first chance I get she's gone. She knows nothing really medicinal and just sits there working on her nails all day"

"Well Carlisle I think you will get your chance soon" Alice said smiling. I knew she had seen something in her visions. I sighed and looked up at the clock; Bella would be in the bed now. I wish I could just enter her house once and watch her sleep. I know it's kind of stalkerish, but Bella just draws me to her and I need to relieve this pain. "Upstairs on your bed" Alice stated. I looked at her confused and then jumped up. I ran at vampire speed to my room. There lying on my bed was a ring of keys there was five of them. They went to Bella's house. How on earth did Alice get theses? I didn't care at that moment all I wanted to do was get to Bella's.

**A/N- I know it's kind of slow right now, but it will be picking up soon. Also even though sometimes I don't write about them being in pain when they are away from each other, it is always there when they are apart and the longer they are apart it starts hurting worse. **


	11. Breakdowns And Legends

**Chapter 10- Jasper Whitlock-Hale-Cullen**

I jumped out the window and ran to Bella's house. Once I got to the front door, I made sure she was upstairs asleep first and undid the locks at vampire speed, so the neighbor she had across the street wouldn't see me. I'm sure they knew she lived here alone and to see a guy entering might arouse suspicion and I could not afford to get caught and put in the slammer, Bella would never forgive me then and would probably be freaked out in the process. I opened the door and was immediately hit with Bella's sweet scent; lavender and strawberries. I inhaled deeply. That would be a scent I would never forget. I could hear Bella's steady heartbeat upstairs. All the lights were out downstairs, but with my vampire vision I could see perfectly. I quietly made my way upstairs, closing the distance of our pain. Her bedroom door was open and I could see the outline of her figure in the bed. I walked up to her. Bella was lying on her back; hair fanned out around her and arms lying by her sides. She was the most beautiful, stunning creature I had ever seen. How I lived one-hundred and sixty something years without actually seeing her face will never cease to amaze me.

"Jasper" I froze, had see seen that I was here. I looked at her eyes they were still closed. She was dreaming of me. I think my dead heart just beat. Bella sighed and turned over on her side facing the window. I went and took a seat on the floor under the window. There was no where's else to sit. "Jasper" she sighed again. I was really upset that I didn't get to see her the other day, but the sun was out and I would definitely be killed by the Volturi if I ever went out in the sun. Alice had to reassure me all day that she was fine. She finally got fed up with me and made me go hunting.

"No…mom….dad….please….stop…James" Bella started mumbling. She was dreaming about her parents. It must have been the night of the accident. I wish I could take that pain away from her. I don't like seeing her sad, but who was James? Was he the person who killed her parents? The only James I remember was from the vision thing I had the other day, which I still have not figured out what it was.

"Thank you…Jasper" Bella said. That was the end of her sleep talking. I sat there till the sun started shining on her face and then left. I knew it was pretty creepy for me to watch her sleep and made me look like a stalker, but sitting there basking in her emotions of lethargy, peace and contempt made me feel human for once in my life. It was very rewarding for me. I got up taking one last look at my peaceful Bella and went downstairs. I made sure to lock all the locks back and then I ran back home. I would not see Bella again today, like I had told her last night, but tomorrow she was all mine and I would try and make it memorable. I had to start planning now.

**Isabella Swan **

I woke up with the sun shining in, all of a sudden the empty feeling of pain in my chest got stronger. What was that about? Then I thought back to my dreams. I hated having to relive that night in my dreams all the time. Why can't they just disappear and I only remember the good ones. This dream was the same as always; expect Jasper showed up at the end and saved me from the evil James. I had no idea what that was about. I didn't even know Jasper when my parents died. How on earth could he have ever saved me that night? I put my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Tonight was the party at Jake's. I was really excited to be spending time with him. He really has been a good friend just like Jasper, but I think I want to be more than friends with Jasper; whether it was our connection or the fact that I really liked and wanted to be with him, I didn't know. It just seemed like the connection we shared was the adding touch to us.

I decided to take a long relaxing bath this morning. I didn't have to be at La Push till seven. Once I was done I got out and wrapped myself in my robe. I walked down to the kitchen and had breakfast. I went back upstairs and got ready. I pulled on a pair of jeans with a red shirt and some flats. I could wear this to the beach later. I didn't want to freeze. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and applied a little makeup. I look good.

I then made a snap decision to do something I haven't done since I returned. I ran downstairs and grabbed my purse and keys. I walked out to my car and into Forks. I stopped at the local florist and ran in. "Can I help you?" The young man asked behind the counter.

"Yes, can I get two white lilies?" I asked. He nodded and went in to the back to them. They were beautiful. I paid and thanked the man. I went back out to my car and drove to the outskirts of Forks. It took about fifteen minutes to get there. I entered the gates that had Forks Cemetery written in big, black steel letters. I knew this was going to take a lot out of me. I drove around till I came to their plots. My parents were buried right next to the Bogachiel River that was part of the cemetery. I took a deep breath. I knew this was going to be hard, but maybe I could get some closure and the nightmares would stop, I took hold of the flowers and stepped out of my car. For once it was not raining, which I was happy about. The cool Forks air hit me in the face, it felt refreshing and helped prepare me for what I was about to do.

I walked over to my parents graves. The last time I had actually seen them was when they allowed me to come back home for the funeral. I remember standing there with a very young Jake and middle aged Billy. They were both standing there beside me holding my hand while the tears ran down my face. All of my dad's police force behind us in uniform and then the rest of the town that my parents knew. I had to stand there while they all offered their condolences, but I wasn't really hearing anything. I just wanted my parents to open their caskets, climb out and tell me everything was okay and they would never leave me. It never happened. After the funeral DFACS took me right away back to Arizona.

I kneeled down in front of both of them and started pulling the weeds away. Their names were in big letters.

**Renee Marie ****Higginbotham-****Swan**

**B.1968-d.2001**

**Beloved Wife, Mother and Friend**

**May She Rest in Peace**

**Charles Geoffrey Swan**

**B.1964-d.2001**

**Beloved Husband, Father and Friend**

**May He Always Be Chief of Police In Our Hearts**

On my father's tombstone was a picture of his badge that he had carried around for the past twenty years. My mother had a cross and a heart engraved in hers. I was only ten when I picked them out. I finished cleaning them off and placed a lily on each one. I sat back in the grass just thinking about what I wanted to say. The tears were already starting to fall. What do you say to the people you thought the whole world revolved around and then they left you here all alone? I just decided to go with it.

"Hey mom, dad, well as you can see I'm grown up now and back home. I'm really glad to be back in this wonderful rainy town. I caught up with Blacks. They are really good people and I know they are watching out for me. I started making some good friends and I'm going to college now" I paused a minute "I also re-did the house. Mom you would love it and I'm sure you would love to watch your games on the big TV I have, dad". I could feel myself starting to choke up more. "I really miss you guys, I wish you were here with me" the tears were falling down freely now. The thickness was swelling in my throat to keep the sobs and crying down, but nothing would work. "I should have done more to save ya'll that night, screamed, run for help or something. I feel like it's my entire fault you're gone. We should have never started those stupid vacations and then I never would have lost you, but now it's too late and I'm left with that everyday" I started sobbing more. "I love you so much. Why can't you come back to me? I don't know what to do with my life. I'm just so alone, like I have been for the past eight years. I need my parents. I need my parent's guidance and unconditional love. OH GOD, JUST PLEASE COME BACK"I screamed out crying, throwing the grass that I had clutched in my fingers. Why did God have to take them away? I knew it wasn't there time. They had so much to live for. I lay down in the grass and started bawling like a baby. I had never cried so much, not even at the funeral or when Jasper held me the other day. I could feel it really getting to me now. "I just wish the nightmares would stop. I have to see you get killed over and over again every night". I could feel a drizzle start coming down from the sky, but I just lay there crying my eyes out.

All of a sudden I felt somebody lay down behind, I already knew who it was the ache was gone and electricity was flowing through our bodies. I would always be able to tell when he was around. Jasper spooned me from behind and wrapped his cold arms around me. I snuggled back into him and cried. He was such a good friend to have and I was thankful for that. He knows what it's like to lose a parent, that's why he was adopted. I wonder what happened to them.

"That's it sweetheart just let it out, you shouldn't be living with this pain all the time" Jasper cooed in my ear. He was right I shouldn't have to live with this all bottled up inside me. It had been too long and I never even had time to properly grieve.

"Oh, Jasper, I hate that there are dead. I wish they could come back" I sobbed.

"I know Darlin, I know, but there's nothing you can to. They would want you to be happy and move on with your life"

"You know it's my entire fault they are dead" I whispered. Jasper flipped me around to face him, before I even had a chance to register it.

"Bella Swan I don't ever want to hear you say those words again" Jasper basically yelled at me.

"But, it is. I wanted to go on vacation, I'm the one who didn't run for help after my father told me to go, and I'm the one who has to dream them getting killed every night again and again. I'm the blame"

"Sweetheart, that's not true at all. There was nothing you could do to save them. The people who killed them, it's their fault and they will have to live with that the rest of their lives. As for wanting to go on trips, that was something your parents loved doing. They knew you enjoyed it and it made them happy that you were happy. Those are the memories they wanted you to have when you got older. They wanted you be able to look back and realize how much fun you had with them and for you to remember. I'm sorry about the nightmares. I wish there was something I could do to help you. Maybe if you just let go and become happy they will go away and you can dream about all those vacations ya'll took" Jasper said sincerely. I knew he was right. If my father was alive right now he would be yelling at me about claiming it was my fault. They always wanted me to be happy and those vacations I always enjoyed them. They were they only memories had I have left that are good. I needed to move on in my life and re doing the house was the first step, it was the physical part of it and now all that was left was the emotional part which is what I'm going through right now. It wouldn't be easy that much I knew, but I would try because my parents and friends needed me and wanted me to get better and live my life to the fullest.

"Thank you Jasper, your right, you know this is the first time I have grieved about losing them. After the funeral they took me away before I even had time to speak. Time we got to the orphanage they sent me straight to school and made me play and do other activities with the kids there. I never had time to sit and dwell in my own thoughts or come to recognition about what really happened" I said

"I know that's why you needed to let it out" Jasper said. I leaned forward and hugged him. He really was the best. He hugged me back just as tight. "So are you okay darlin?" Jasper asked

"I think so. It's going to take some time" I whispered.

"It will and I will always be here for you whether you need a shoulder to cry on or you want to have a good laugh. You know one day I would love to hear about those vacations you took, when you are ready though" Jasper said.

"I think I could handle that" I said laughing a little with my croaky voice. Jasper reached forward and wiped my tears away with his fingers. "How did you find me?" I asked.

"Umm… I just had a feeling you might be here" Jasper said looking down. I could tell he was hiding something, but I didn't want to push him after everything he just did for me. I didn't really know, maybe he did have a feeling. This connection we have could have alerted him or something. It's really weird. "Let's get you home and into some warm clothes" Jasper said. I realized I was shivering and the rain had started to pick up. Jasper stood up and picked me up bridal style. I didn't have the strength to do anything. Crying like that wore me out. He placed me in the passenger side of my car and then walked away to the other side. I looked out the window at my parents one more time. "Bye" I whispered. I knew I would come back and visit them later, after I healed myself some more. This was just the start.

Jasper came around and got in as he was driving off a flash of red caught my eye. I looked across the water to see somebody with fiery red hair and dingy looking clothes staring right at me. I blinked and then looked back up it was gone. She looked just like that girl from the alley way with that James guy. Victoria I think was her name. There was no way they could find me. I had to be imagining things. It had been a very emotional morning. I brushed it off and settled down into my seat. It was quiet the whole way. Jasper had the heater on full blast, but I was still cold. I think he could tell because he pushed the pedal down to go faster. I never realized, but Jasper could really drive. He was gentle and didn't drive too fast. I would have to get him to drive more often; we could start driving to school together.

Once he pulled up at my house he helped me get out and we walked towards the door. I undid the locks and walked inside. The warmth hit me full blast. I looked over at the clock it was just lunch time. I had plenty of time, before I had to be at Jacob's. "Why don't you go take a shower and I will fix some coffee" Jasper said.

"Okay" I said and walked up the stairs. The hot water warmed me instantly and washed away all my tears. I was still a little mad I would have to get redressed to go out tonight. After I was finished I decided to put on my sweat pants and long sleeve t-shirt. I walked downstairs to find Jasper sitting in the living room with my hot cup of coffee. I sat down and curled myself into him. He wrapped one arm around me and gave me a drink. "Feel better?" He asked

"Yes, a lot" I replied sipping my coffee. It warmed and soothed my throat.

"So, what time do you have to be a La Push?" Jasper asked me.

"About seven, why?" I asked

"Just wondering" He replied.

"Would you like to come, I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind?" I asked really hoping he could come with me.

"I can't Bella, besides I have plans. I'm getting us ready for our night together tomorrow. Which reminds me wear something casual" Jasper said. I felt disappointed he couldn't come with me. I would really like him to be there, but then he said he was planning our date tomorrow.

"What are we doing? I thought we were watching movies?" I asked confused

"I changed my mind. I won't to take you somewhere, so be ready about seven" Jasper said

"Okay" I put the empty coffee cup on the table and rested my head on his shoulder. A yawn escaped my mouth.

"Sleepy?" Jasper asked. I nodded. I was out of strength from crying all morning. Jasper stood up. I looked at him confused till he picked me up bridal style and started towards the stairs.

"I'm putting you to bed. You need to have energy to go out tonight and you look really tired" Jasper said. I snuggled into the crook of his neck running my fingers through his curly blonde locks. I should have been scared about him carrying me up the steep steps like this, but I felt protected, like he would never drop me. I could tell he was strong. Once he got to my room. He pulled back my covers and lowered me down into it.

Before he could cover me all the way, I held them open. "Lay with me?" I asked. I really didn't want him to leave, after all friends can sleep in the same bed without doing something. I really wanted to be more than friends though. If I didn't watch out I was going to be falling hard. Jasper looked at me a minute like he was checking my emotions. I guess he saw what he wanted, because he took his shoes off and crawled in the bed with me. I laid my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm" I replied

"You know how my father is a doctor. I could get some medicine from him, if your nightmares are too much" Jasper said sincerely.

"Thanks Jasper, but I really don't want to take any medicine, maybe they will go away now" I said.

"Okay, sweet dreams" Jasper said soothingly running his hands through my hair.

"Sweet dreams" I mumbled. My eyelids closed and I was asleep a few minutes later in the man of my dreams arms while the steady electric current ran through us like it was still binding us together.

**Jasper Whitlock-Hale-Cullen**

I looked down at my angel. She was sound asleep and looked so peaceful. I wanted to stay right here forever. I was at home planning our special date tomorrow when I remembered so visibly what happened.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing honey" Esme asked coming into the kitchen. It was pretty huge with more granite countertops and dark wooden cabinets. Lining the wall were a bunch of appliances that I had no idea or how to work and looked really intimidating. I was just fixing to call Esme to help me when she walked in herself. Thank God, who knew cooking could be so difficult and confusing._

"_Looking for something to cook Bella" I replied looking through the cookbook and I had been for the past thirty minutes trying to find something she would like. Bella made it look so easy that night she cooked for us, hopefully I could reciprocate. _

"_Really, are you going on a date?" Esme asked with a grin on her face. _

"_Actually we are. I want to take her to my special place in the woods" I said._

"_Hoping to get laid little brother" Emmett boomed coming into the kitchen with a playful grin on his face. I knew he was happy that I was finally with Bella now, even if his wife wasn't._

"_Shut up, Em" I yelled. He just smirked at me. "It's not like that"_

"_Respect your brother Emmett, he just wants to be romantic" Esme said. I groaned. Why do they have to talk about this?_

"_Whatever. I never thought I would see you cooking human food in the kitchen" Emmett started laughing. I just rolled my eyes._

"_Well, unlike you I want to do something special, by the way I borrowing the jeep tomorrow night"_

"_Sure no problem, are you going to have a picnic?" he asked. I nodded. "Well have fun. I will leave the keys on the counter" Emmett said leaving the kitchen. I'm glad he didn't say anything else sexual. That's a first. _

"_Okay, what does she like to eat?" Esme asked_

"_Italian" I think _

"_What about chicken parmesan or fettuccini Alfredo?" How does she know so much about food? She must have read my thoughts, because she answered "I have to do something while you kids and Carlisle are gone to school and work and I enjoy cooking. Food network is fantastic". I just laughed._

"_Okay, hmm…" I was thinking about which one when the ache in my chest from being away from Bella amplified. It was pure agony. My heart was in pain. I had no idea of what was going on. It just made me want to crawl up into a ball. I grabbed on to my chest and bent forward. "Jasper what's wrong?" Esme asked. _

"_Alice" I squeaked. I knew she would be able to hear me. She appeared at my side in a flash."Where's Bella?" I asked. I could barely see her going into vision mode. She snapped out of it. _

"_Jasper at the cemetery; She needs you, go" Alice said. I nodded and left the kitchen. I worked through the pain, my angel needed me and I had to get to her. I took off full speed to her. The closer I got her the pain lessened. I finally spotted her; she was bawling her eyes out on the ground in front of her parent's grave. When I finally laid down beside her and we were touching the pain went away. It was like her heart or soul was calling me and when it realized I was there it quit. That didn't mean I still couldn't feel her emotions with my power. She was radiating sadness, self loathing, anger, denial, hopelessness, and guilt which happened to be the strongest. _

_End Flashback_

I finally was able to talk to her. I was glad that she calmed down and decided that it wasn't her fault. She could see I was right about her parents wanting her to be happy and I hoped she would be. I want to be the one to make her happy all the days of her life. I could see she was going to try and move on. She sighed in her sleep. This was so much better than anything I had ever done before. She was so warm against me and it almost made me feel human again. Not to mention the waves of lethargy she was putting out were so much stronger with me lying next to her. It almost made me want to go to sleep. I laid there with her for hours. I could tell she was emotionally drained from earlier and she needed this.

When five rolled around I decided I needed to wake her up, even though I really didn't want her to go. When she asked me if I wanted to and I said no I could see the disappointment and sadness. I would give anything to go, but I couldn't break the treaty. That would be detrimental.

I started running my fingers through her hair to try and get her to wake up "Darlin, it's time to get up" I whispered near her ear. She moved a little on my chest. "Bella, wakey, wakey" I said. She just grumbled. I chuckled. I could tell she probably wasn't a morning person. I decided to try something else. I ran my hand down to her hips and started tickling her. Bella started wiggling around.

"Jasper" she laughed half groan "Stop, please, stop" I still tickled her. Her laugh was so melodic and I loved hearing it.

"Nope, not until you get up" I said.

"Okay, okay, I'm up" Bella said laughing full out now. I stopped tickling her and she looked up at me through her dark, black eyelashes. It took my no needed air away. She was so beautiful. Our faces only inches away from each other. All I had to do was move an inch and our lips would touch. I realized she was looking at my lips to. She stuck part of her tongue out and my moistened those red plumps. I had… no needed to feel them against my cold ones. I looked back up into chocolate eyes and made my decision. I leaned down closer and Bella's lust and desire mixed in with mine. Our noses had just skimmed each other, sending the electricity into overdrive. It was sizzling around us in the whole room, a few more centimeters.

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

With that Bella jumped back away from me. Disappointment and irritation were running through us both. Who the hell was calling me? I plucked the phone out of my jeans and saw I had one new test message from Emmett. He was going to regret this later. All that was written was LOL. It was a joke. Alice must have told them we were fixing to kiss or something. Oh they were all so going to get it when I got home. I turned back to look at my brown haired goddess. She was just lying towards me with her eyes closed, her hair fanned out across the pillow. "You're so beautiful" I whispered running my finger down her blushing jaw line. Bella opened her eyes and looked right at me. We just stayed there for a few minutes gold starting into brown.

"I'm glad you stayed with me Jasper" she said to me with sincerity after a few minutes.

"Me too, you are very warm. I may never leave" I said grinning at her. It was true I never wanted to leave.

"Well I might not let you, you seem to make the nightmares go away" Bella said back to me. I could feel a little bit of hope coming from her. She wanted me to stay at night and sleep with her? I would do that in a heartbeat.

"Well in that case I will see you when you go to bed tonight" I said. She just smiled at me and looked behind me at the clock. I don't know if she knew I was joking or not. Was she joking? This was so confusing.

"Oh, shoot Jake's party. I have to get ready" Bella said jumping up and running into her closet. I got up and made the bed. She came back out with any outfit and went into the bathroom. I made my way downstairs. Our history project was lying on the coffee table along with her computer. I knew she would take a while so I turned it on and started writing the beginning of the essay. About forty minutes later Bella came downstairs. She was wearing a pair of faded, tight blue jeans with a dark purple top that went down about mid thigh. It had some kind of design on the breasts and showed off her neck perfectly. I just wanted to nuzzle and kiss it. To top it off she had on black flats and her hair fell in waves down her back. I could not even tell she had makeup on. I must have been staring to long because she looked down and started blushing. I felt her emotions. Oh, crap I projected some of my lust out. Now she knows what I'm feeling or maybe she will pass it off as her own. She has no idea of what I can do. I got up and walked over to her. I placed a finger under chin and raised her head. "Your stunning, Darlin" I said in my sexy southern drawl she likes so much, because a second later I felt some lust spike in her. I just smirked. That was totally her doing.

"Thanks, what are you doing?" she asked motioning towards the computer

"Starting the beginning of the essay" I said.

"Jasper, wait on me. I don't want you to do everything. We will work on it Sunday together" she said. I just nodded. I knew she wanted to work on it together.

"Are you fixing to leave?" I asked

"Yes, I really wish you could go. I enjoy your company" Bella said.

"No, you go have fun with your friend, remember I have to finish our plans. I want everything to be perfect" I said walking towards the door.

"Is there any way I can know what these plans are?" she asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise" I said smirking at her

"Well just so you know I hate surprises" she said

"You will love this one" I said.

"I trust you" Bella said to me. "Bye Jasper"

"Bye darlin" I said giving her one last look and a kiss on the cheek. I walked out the door, closing it behind me. Once I got to the tree line her house disappeared when I took off full speed.

**Isabella Swan**

Jasper left. I really didn't want him. I wonder if he will really come back and sleep with me tonight. I sighed and grabbed my purse, time to go have some fun. I went out to my car and made the drive down to La Push it was still early, but I didn't have anything else to do. Once I got to First Beach I parked and walked down to the beach. I could already see a bunch of Quileute boys setting up the fire and pulling logs around to make a sitting area.

"Bella" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to see Jake running from the direction of his house. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked clearly surprised when he stopped in front of me.

"I didn't have anything else to do, besides I'm not that early" I said leaning forward and giving him a hug. He was really warm. I guess he was just hot from running. He smiled at me

"Well come on, I want you to meet the boys and Leah will be here soon" Jake said grinning.

He pulled down to where the people were setting up at. "Quil, Embry. I want you to meet Bella Swan" Jake said when we came to a stop in front of two boys. They were both tall and dark-skinned, like all the boys on the reservation.

"Hi, I'm Quil" The brawny on stepped forward. He had short black hair that was like a buzz cut. He was the shorter of the two. His thin white t-shirt showed off his well developed chest. I stuck my hand out and he shook it.

"Hi, I'm Embry" The other boy said stepping up. He had long black; jet hair that was about the same length has Jakes. Embry was more slender with dark, brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said back to them.

"Oh, we know who you are Jake here want shut up about you" Embry said laughing. Jacob stepped forward and punched him in the shoulder. I just blushed.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked trying to take the spotlight off of me.

"Right now we are just trying to get the fire going so we can start" Quil said looking back. I just nodded in understanding. "Oh, yeah when's Billy coming?" He said looking at Jake.

"Soon, Harry's bringing him" Jacob answered. "There they are now".

I looked over at the parking lot to see Billy Black making his way down in his wheelchair. He had long black hair with black eyes and russet colored skin. You could tell he was getting older by the wrinkles under his eyes. The other guy walking next to him must have been Harry Clearwater, Jacob's girlfriend Leah's father. He had shorter grayer hair with light colored skin. Harry was also more heavyset. I knew Billy and Harry were the Quileute tribal elders.

"Come on Bella, let's go get a seat" Jacob said pulling me over to a set of driftwoods in front of the fire. It was dark now and the guys had the fire going full blast. It warmed me up instantly. I sat down next to Jacob and Quil and Embry sat on the other side of me. I looked around and noticed people taking their seats and started getting ready to eat. It was then I noticed three boys standing near the edge of the woods. All of them had the shirts off and just a pair of cut off jeans on. They all look very strong and had their hair in a buzz cut. The way they were standing there looking around at us made me feel intimidated by them. You could tell they meant business.

"Who are they?" I whispered by Jake's ear. He looked up and saw who I was talking about and rolled his eyes.

"That's The La Push Gang" Jacob said.

"A gang?" I questioned. Jacob laughed.

"There more like hall monitors" Embry said from beside me. When he leaned over I could feel he was burning up. It was like he was on fire.

"Yeah, there all about making peace" Quil said joining in on the conversation.

"They sure don't look like they want peace, more like they want to disrupt it" I said.

"You see there was this guy up here last weekend from the reservation up north. Well he was selling drugs to some of the kids around here. Well Sam, he's the one in the middle" Jacob said pointing him out the tallest one of the group. "He found out; Jared, Paul and him ran the poor guy off our land. There all about our land and tribe pride".

"Yeah it's getting ridiculous" Quil said. You could tell they did not think to highly of these people.

"The council takes them seriously and they actually meet with Sam" Jacob said.

"I heard from Leah that they call themselves protectors" Embry said. They all just started cracking up about it, but something about these boys made me uneasy. I just couldn't tell what it was.

"Your father agrees with this" I asked.

"Yes very much, but the worst part is they watch us like they are just waiting on something to happen, like we are going to join up with them" Jacob said.

"Please tell me you guys want" I said pleadingly. I really didn't want Jake to join some gang.

"Don't worry Bells we won't'" Jacob said "Beside I don't want to hang out with a bunch of goody to shoes" They all started cracking up again and I looked over to see the Sam guy talking to another tall one that looked like he was shaking uncontrollably staring at Jake. It made me want to get him away from here. You could tell he was mad about something. They finally came and sat down beside Billy once the guy I think named Paul settled down. A girl joined them. She had long black hair and was really thin. On the side of her face were four scars in the shape of a paw going down the side of her face. I quickly turned away no wanting to stare.

After a few quick words by Billy thanking everyone for being here people started digging into the food. There were hamburgers, hotdogs, chips and all kinds of different things to eat. We all went to get in line when a girl about my height with shiny black hair and perfect copper colored skin came up and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek. "Bella I would like you to me Leah, my girlfriend" She turned to look at me and a smile lit up her face.

"Bella it's so nice to meet you, Jake here has told me so much about you" Leah said in an angelic voice.

"All good things I hope and it's nice to meet you to" I said shaking her hand. We all got our food and went to sit back down this time Leah joined us.

"So Bella have you met any cute college guys?" Leah said smirking at me. Jasper instantly came to mind and I blushed.

"Ah look at that blush. Tell me Bella who is it I need to beat up" Jacob said.

"Umm…no one" I said quickly.

"Come on Bells don't lie to me, just tell me. I want to know who has the attention of my best friend" Jacob said pleading with me. I'm sure he would get down on his knees if I asked him to.

"Okay, okay, he lives here in Forks. His name is Jasper Hale" I said. I could hear everyone by Billy get quiet like they were listening in on our conversation. I could have swore I even heard somebody growl. "I invited him but he couldn't come" I said. I would love for him to meet Jacob.

"The Cullen's don't come here" someone said from across the fire. The tone in his voice told me not to ask why, but I knew I would get answers. Paul, Jared and Sam had freighting looks on their faces and Billy just looked disappointed in me. What had I done wrong? Why couldn't those wonderful people come down here? I haven't seen anything wrong with them. I would have to ask Jake later.

After everyone got quiet they all went back to eating. I talked to Jake about my college classes and what he planned on doing after he graduated from high school. It was just playful banter. After we ate everyone made smores. It was a quiet night. It was still a overcast, but you could see some bright stars trying to peak out through the clouds and from being on the beach it was chilly.

When ten rolled around I decided it was time for me to go. I was still really tired from earlier today and I just wanted to go to bed and get a fresh start. "Guys I think I'm going to head on back to Forks" I said to Jake, Quil, Embry, and Leah.

"Alright, I'm going to walk Bella to her car" Jake said to Leah. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Bye Bella, see you soon, maybe we can hang out sometime" Leah said standing up and giving me a hug. I really liked her and I found out we had some stuff in common.

"Sounds great" I said.

"Bye Bella" Quil and Embry said together.

"Bye guys" I replied. Jake walked me up to my car. I knew this was my chance to ask about the Cullen's, but I was a little worried about what he would say.

"Jake, what did he mean the Cullen's aren't allowed here?" I whispered.

"Well I'm not really allowed to say, but what the heck your family and there not real anyway. They are like legends" Jake said. "Do you know about any of our stories?"

"No, not really" I said trying to think back to my childhood and remember if anyone ever told me something.

"We actually have a lot of them; some of them date back to the flood. One of them is about the cold ones" Jakes voice dropped a little to act all mysterious. I could see the hint of a smile on his face. He was trying to scare me. I punched him in the arm to tell him he wasn't scaring me at all, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like where this story was going.

"Okay, so according to the legends, my own great grandfather, Ephraim Black knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty to keep them off the reservation" I nodded telling him I was keeping up. "He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see our legends claim that we are descended from wolves and that the wolves are our brothers. The cold ones only have one natural enemy; werewolves. Men that actually turn into wolves"

"What does this have to do with the Cullen's?" I asked

"Well my great- grandfather found some cold ones on our land one day. Well they claimed they were not like others of their kind. They were not supposed to be dangerous. He made a treaty with them if they would promise to stay off our lands and we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces; humans"

"But if they weren't dangerous?" I asked wondering.

"There was always a risk, even if they were this civilized. You never know when they might get to hungry to resist" Jake said. "They claimed they didn't hunt humans, but animals instead"

"So the Cullen's are supposed to be like this enemy clan, the cold ones?"

"No, they are the same ones" Jake said

"That can't be true. They would have to be like over a hundred years old and they don't look a day over twenty five" I said.

"Well there is a new male and female now, but the rest are the same. I think the new male is the boy you were talking about, Jasper. Carlisle is the leader. He was here and gone before your people even arrived"

"So what are the cold ones?" I asked

"Your people would call them vampires" I think all the blood drained from my face and chills ran up and down my spine. A vampire; that is what I considered killed my parents, but mythological creatures don't exist. These are just legends somebody made up to scare people.

"Well I don't believe them" I said sternly. Who was I kidding I was just trying to convince myself. "I have met Carlisle and they all seem nice to me" I said.

"Bella don't let these superstitious stories get to you. If you see no threat, I don't see what the problem is. I don't believe them either. Just don't tell anybody I told you".

"I will take it to the grave" I said seriously.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had a good time" I said unlocking my car door.

"Well thanks for coming and maybe we can meet up later and go to the movies or something, a double date" Jacob said. I laughed a little.

"Sounds good, bye Jake" I said hugging him

"Bye Bells" I got in my car and drove home. The whole way I was thinking about what Jacob told me and the legends. Vampires were not real, just as werewolves, witches and goblins aren't. I have never seen Jasper do anything strange that resembled being vampire like. He eats normal human food and comes out in the daytime. I have even seen Carlisle wearing a cross on his neck and he works in a hospital. They are not vampires. They are to kind and caring. I haven't met the rest of his family, but I'm sure they are just as nice. I'm not dwelling on this any longer, but for some reason there was this nagging feeling in the back of my head that told it was true.

I finally pulled up in my driveway and made my way inside. Jasper was nowhere in sight. I guess he wasn't coming back to sleep with me. When I got into the bed I fell straight asleep dreaming of my date with Jasper.

**A/N- SM owns everything, I just used some of the parts of this story from Twilight and New Moon about the wolves and legends. Geoffrey is Charlie's father's name in SM books as is Renee's maiden name; ****Higginbotham****, so they are not made up. **

**Also Bella doesn't want to believe in vampires, because then she will realize there really was nothing she could do for her parents and that if they do exist James could be coming back for her. **

Please Hit That Green Button

Thanks


	12. A Night Under The Stars

**Thank You once again for all the great reviews. Also questions. First; Yes, Bella does remeber every detail about the night her parents died, even James and Victoria. Second; It will only be a few more chapter till Bella finds out they are vampires and then a couple more after that you figure out what's going on with Jasper and Bella. After that there will be drama and the main plot of the story coming forward. This is my first time writing a story this long, so it's taking me a while to write them out, but your reviews help me write even more. **

**Chapter 11- Isabella Swan**

I woke up to an empty bed the next morning, but I didn't have the dream of my parent's deaths. That was the first time I hadn't since I moved back into my childhood home. The strange thing was I also didn't feel any pain from being away from Jasper. It was like I could feel Jasper nearby, but I knew he wasn't. I really wished he would have come back and slept with me. He just gives me this comforting, protective vibe. I guess asking him to stay would be too presumptuous of me. Maybe he thought we were just playing around yesterday. Not wanting to dwell too much on if I did something wrong or he just didn't want to come over I got out of the bed. I could wait for our date tonight, I was so excited. I had no idea what he had planned, but I had a feeling it was something romantic. I could tell that Jasper was a southern romantic gentleman at heart and that made me happy. This was my first date, but I was kind of nervous and giddy. I just kept thinking about that almost kiss yesterday and hoped we would kiss for the first time tonight.

I slipped my robe on and went downstairs to have some breakfast. I had to be to work in an hour. Working at Newton's was an easy laid back job. I enjoyed it to some degree. Mrs. Newton was always welcoming and helped me do lots of things around the store, especially when her son was lazy some days. Once finished eating I quickly changed and was at the shop in a matter of minutes.

It was a pretty busy day for a Saturday. Hunting season would be starting soon and hunters were trying to get licenses and supplies. Other people were taking some of their last camping and hiking trips. With it always raining here in the Olympic Peninsula we were some of the first people to start getting the first blasts of winter weather. It would start raining more and getting colder with freezing rains and snow, so later August early September was the last people could really enjoy spending time outside.

At five I clocked out saying by to Mrs. Newton and started my journey home. I still had a good two hours before Jasper was picking me up. I finally made my way upstairs, once home to start getting ready. I wanted to look good for Jasper and my first date. I plucked, shaved, and prodded my body. I blow dried my hair and then inserted some rollers to give hair some curls at the bottom. While waiting on my hair I applied a little bit of natural makeup; dark brownish eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss. I really didn't need blush since I can do that on my own. I went into my room to find and outfit. Jasper really didn't say where we were going, just casual. I picked out my best for the night and that included my black lacy boy shorts and bra. It was really the only undergarments I had that were frilly. My others were just all cotton, because shopping and designer stuff wasn't really my forte. I would rather go with comfort half the time. Then I grabbed my favorite light wash jeans, a navy blue shirt that was scoop necked. The end of the sleeves had little ruffles. I paired it off with a pair of boots that had about a half inch heel. I went back to the bathroom and took my hair curlers out and it tumbled down in waves. I applied a little hairspray to make it stay. The down stairs clock chimed reminding me that Jasper would be here any minute.

I didn't even have time to sit and worry too much because Jasper knocked a few seconds later. Of course I had to trip on the way to the door. I picked myself up, making sure I wasn't hurt and opened the door. Jasper was standing there in jeans with a red button up shirt, with what looked like maybe hiking boots. In his hand was a single white rose.

"Hello, Darlin" Jasper said leaning forward, placing a kiss on my cheek and handed me the rose. I brought it up to my face and smelled it. It was beautiful. You could tell it was handpicked from somewhere.

"Thanks, Jasper" I walked into the kitchen and placed it in some water and sat it on the kitchen table.

"So are you ready to go?" Jasper asked me when I walked back into the foyer. I nodded and grabbed my purse and light jacket. We walked out the house together and I locked the door. It was then I turned around and noticed the massive Jeep in my driveway. It looked a little intimidating.

"Are we going in that?" I asked

"Yes, where we are going we need the four wheel drive" Jasper said taking my hand and pulling me towards the passenger's side. He opened the door and I looked at him like he was crazy. There was no way I could get into this monster without some help. He must have noticed because he placed his hands on my hips. The electricity running through us was enough for my lust to spike up a bit. Jasper lifted me up without any effort. I slid in the seat and he shut the door. He was in the driver's side a second later.

"Is this your vehicle" I asked looking around. Even though it was a massive thing, it was very clean on the inside, like someone took really good care of it.

"No, it's Emmett's. I don't have a vehicle" Jasper said.

"Well how do you get to school?"

"I ride with Edward and Alice, but when I want to be on my own I ride my motorcycle. You still want to ride it with me?" Jasper asked probably remembering the conversation we had before. I was a still nervous and scared about riding one, but I trusted Jasper enough not to let anything happen to me. Wow I trusted Jasper. Gosh just last week I used to be scared of him and that he was like James. It felt really good to say that I trusted him.

"Yes, when can we start?" I asked. "Soon" Jasper said smiling. I couldn't wait. Just imagine, my body, flush up against his back where I could feel every one of his smooth muscles and my arms wrapped around his waist, perhaps I could run my hands over his chest while the muscles twitch underneath my fingers. My legs almost wrapped around him and the vibration of the motorcycle underneath us. Where were these thoughts coming from? I had never been more turned on in my life. I instantly felt embarrassed about what I was day dreaming and that I had turned myself on. I decided to quickly change the conversation.

"Anyway are you going to tell me where were going?" I asked hopefully. Jasper just smirked at me his eyes a little darker in color.

"No way, it's still a surprise" Jasper turned the ignition and started the jeep. He pulled out of my driveway and was soon on his way out of Forks. About fifteen minutes later he turned off highway 101 and onto a little dirt road. I would have never spotted it. We passed another road that looked like it was hidden "We live down there" Jasper said pointing to the road.

"Wow, you sure live out here" I said.

"Well, we like our privacy, one day I will take you to the house, but now we are going somewhere else that is special to me" Jasper said. I just nodded. We rode on down the small dirt road; pretty soon it became more rugged and was wet from all the Olympic Peninsula rain. Jasper turned on the four wheel drive and slowed down a bit when it got really bumpy. "Sorry we can't exactly get dirt in here"

"Its fine" I said giving him a smile and holding on to the handles. I could tell we were going up a mountain when the road started going straight up. We sure did need the Jeep; my car would have never made it. The road came to a stop where the ground was flat. I could tell we were pretty high up. Jasper turned the jeep off and came around to my side. I scooted off the seat and Jasper helped me down again. I started looking around. I didn't see the first thing except trees and moss. "Jasper?" I questioned.

"We have to walk a ways this way" Jasper said pointing straight ahead. There was no trail at all and this worried me a little. Roots plus uncoordination equals falling. "Come on I won't let you fall" Jasper said grabbing my hand. He always knows what's bothering me. Jasper pulled me along through the trees. We weren't walking long till he stopped and turned to me. Jasper pulled something black out of his pocket.

"Darlin, do you trust me?" Jasper asked talking in that wonderful southern accent.

"Umm…. Yes" I replied truthfully thinking back to my revelation earlier. I would trust Jasper with my whole life. Jasper lifted the item and placed it on my eyes. It was a blindfold. He leaned forward and tied it in the back. Jaspers cool breathe hit my face. I breathe it in deeply. He smelled of honey and cinnamon mixed in with southern magnolias. It was sweet and left me dazed. He finally leaned back and grabbed my hands. Jasper started pulling me forwards. After a few minutes he stopped. I was nervous. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I trusted Jasper. He had never done anything to jeopardize that. I felt him step behind me and untie the blindfold once it was lowered I gasped. It was beautiful. We were in some kind of meadow with luscious green grass and purple wildflowers. In the middle was a lake. The water was dark, but you could see the moon shining down on it making the whole area light up. **(Picture on profile) **This was the first time I had seen the moon since arriving here in Forks. Behind the lake were mountains that had some snow on them. It was so unreal. Beside the lake was a red checkered blanket with a picnic basket sitting on top. Around it was some candles to provide more light.

"Jasper, it's gorgeous. How did you ever find this place?" I asked looking at him. He was studying me intently, watching my reaction.

"Hiking one day, I like to come here to be alone, to think about stuff" Jasper replied shrugging his shoulders. "Do you like it?"

"Yes very much"

"Good, because now it's our place" Jasper said smiling at me. He took my hand, placing a light kiss on top it and brought me down to the blanket. Once we got closer I noticed to music playing in the background. It was soothing and classical. I sat down facing the water and Jasper sat beside me with our legs touching to ease the ache. He started pulling stuff out of the basket. He handed me a bowl covered in foil and brought out two wine glasses. I took the tin foil off and different herbs and sauces hit my nose; Italian. I was right; in my bowl was Chicken Parmesan on noodles with a deep red tomato sauce. That was where most of the herbs were coming from. It looked delicious. Jasper poured us each a glass of red wine. I had never had anything to alcoholic to drink so I was a little nervous about drinking it. I didn't want to get buzzed on my first date and with a fine looking man at that.

"Jasper this smells wonderful. Did you make it?" I asked Jasper after he pulled out his own bowl.

"Yes, with the help of my mother of course" Jasper chuckled. I leaned down and took a bite.

"Mmm… so good, maybe you should cook for me more often, you could be like my personal chef" I said chuckling

"Sure, anything you want darlin" Jasper said eating some of his. I thought back to the legends that Jake told me. Jasper was not a vampire; if he was he would not be sitting here eating Italian with me. I chuckled internally at the thought of it. "So how was La Push?" Jasper asked making conversation.

"It was great. I got to hang out with Jake and his girlfriend. They really want to meet you" I said

"Oh, really, so I take it you have been talking about me. Is that good or bad?" Jasper smirked

"Good things always. I told them we were really good friends and well they would like to go on a double date, but only if you want to?" I said looking down and blushing. I felt a finger lift my head up. I looked up into Jasper's warm topaz eyes.

"Sweetheart, I would love to go and any friend of yours is a friend of mine" Jasper said sincerely. I could feel my happiness increase. This is what I wanted. I wanted Jake, my only family left to accept Jasper, even if he was just my friend, but I really hope that changes soon.

"Great, I will call him tomorrow and we can set up something" I said. Jasper just nodded and we went back to eating. "Are you still coming over tomorrow?" I asked taking a sip of the wine. It was really good and I knew it was expensive. I took another sip.

"Yes, we do have a report do soon" Jasper said. I just smiled. The rest of the meal we just sat there talking about different books and music that we enjoyed. The more I learned about Jasper the more I was falling for him. We have so much in common and that just makes us get along great, not to mention the connection we have with one another.

"Jasper that was so good, thank you" I said handing him my bowl to put back into the basket.

"Well you're not done yet, I brought dessert just for you" Jasper said pulling out a red box that looked like it was from a sweet shop. He handed it to me and I opened it. Inside was four, big chocolate covered strawberries; my favorite.

"How did you know?" I asked completely surprised that he picked out something that was my favorite food.

Jasper just grinned "Let's just say a little birdie told me" Somehow that sounded like a cryptic message, but I let it go for now.

I pulled out one of the strawberries and bit down into it. It was delicious. The chocolate was perfect and melted right on my tongue. I moaned time it hit my tongue. I looked over at Jasper. He was staring intently back at me and it looked like his eyes had gotten darker once more.

"Jasper these are wonderful, you have truly outdone yourself tonight" I said smiling at him.

"Only the best for you darlin" Jasper said. I finished eating the first one and started on my second one.

"So Jasper, tell me about Alaska and where all you have been?" I asked wanting to know more. I always wanted to travel one day and hearing about different places was always exciting for me.

"We'll we lived in a little town called Denali. It's a little town north-east of Anchorage. We have some close family friends that live there" Jasper said still watching me eat my strawberry. "Other than that we have been all over".

"Oh, yeah, where?" I asked

"Hmm… well we've lived in Alaska, Canada and New York. Now we have traveled all over; Europe, South America, Asia. My father bought my mother an island off the coast of Brazil" Jasper finished saying. They must have a lot of money to be able to live like that.

"Wow, I can't wait to travel one day" I said.

"Maybe you can go with me one day" Jasper said. "If you could go anywhere, where would it be?"

"Hmm... that's a hard question, perhaps somewhere in Europe or maybe the Caribbean" I said thinking about. Since I had lived in Phoenix for the last eight years, the hot weather really got to me and I enjoyed it a lot, so that's why I want to go somewhere where it's warm with nice clear water and sandy beaches. On the other hand I want to go to Europe and see all the special monuments and where history really began. It was definitely a hard choice. "But it doesn't matter I don't have the money to go anytime soon" It was true; even though my parents left me some it was not enough to travel the world. I really needed to use it to pay for my college tuition.

"Well you never know, Christmas is coming up soon" I was fixing to protest, because it sounded like he was going to buy me that for Christmas, but he distracted me. Jasper leaned forward close to my face and ran his index finger along the side of my mouth near my lips. He pulled back and I saw some juice from the strawberry on his finger. I was instantly embarrassed about being a messy eater, but then Jasper stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked on it. I just started wide-eyed at him. I'm pretty sure my desire for him came rushing back. Thank God he can't read emotions or I would be equally embarrassed more.

I believe that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. He even closed eyes and it looked like he was in ecstasy. I so wish that was my finger or better yet my lips. Jasper snapped his eyes open, which were pitch black now and stared at me. "That was wonderful" was all he said. I instantly looked away from his dazzling gaze and focused on the lake. This man was going to be the death of me. Was it wrong for me to feel this way if we are only friends, but I want to be so much more than friends? This is a date after all. He said so himself. I picked up the strawberries and secured them back into box. I would eat the rest later. I was full enough and wanted something other than food.

"Jasper, thank so much for the food and everything. I'm really enjoying tonight" I said looking back at him. He was looking out at the lake.

"You're welcome" he said turning to me and giving one of his genuine smiles. All of a sudden he jumped up and reached an arm out for me. "Dance with me" Oh no!

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You know how bad my coordination is" I stated.

"It's all in leading and I would never let you fall" Jasper said. He reached down and grabbed my hand pulling me up to my feet. He walked us a little ways into the grass and then wrapped one of his long arms around my waist. He used his other hand and laced our fingers together and placed it right over my heart. I placed my right hand on his shoulders. We both stepped a little closer to each other and started swaying to the music. Jasper even twirled me some.

Jasper was a really good dancer and he didn't let me step on his feet one time. The music was very relaxing and we kept in time just right. I looked up into Jasper's eyes. They were shining brightly, his topaz color again, just staring back into mine. It was like I could see deep into his soul. He broke contact and I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulders. In return he pulled me closer, tightly to where we were flush against each other. His head in the crook of my neck, but it was comforting and I seemed to fit right in his arms. He breathes deeply for a minute and it felt like he was relishing in my scent just like I was doing him. After a minute or two, Jasper turned his head to where his lips were right by my ear.

"Bella" he whispered.

"Hmm" I mumbled.

"I just wanted to let you know that even though we have only known each other about a week. I really like you" Jasper whispered near my ear. Happiness spread through me and went straight to my heart warming it. Hearing him say those words made my hope increase. We were actually on the same page as far as feelings went for one another.

"I really like you to" I whispered back. I felt something press to the top of my head and I'm pretty sure it was Jasper kissing me. I sighed and we went back to dancing in the moonlight. It was all very romantic. Never had I ever been treated to something like this. It was wonderful and I wanted to so much more, although I pretty sure a topaz eyed boy had something to do with it. I was falling fast and that scared me a little. What if he didn't feel that way? I had never been in love, but there was just something between me and Jasper that was telling me that we were supposed to be together. We had this connection that was stronger than anything. It was like our souls were reuniting with one another and was letting the other know that this was right. It was spiritual, deep and all very confusing, but I would not trade anything for it.

We were dancing to the fourth song that came over the radio when little drops of rain started falling. I hadn't even realized the moon got hidden again by the clouds. It was very dark all of a sudden. The rain put out the candles and I couldn't really see. To make things worse a constant rain started falling, soaking us. I squealed.

"Come on" Jasper said grabbing my hand. I had no idea how he could see, but he was doing a pretty good job. He ran over grabbed the picnic basket and radio. We started jogging through the woods. I guess he would come back later for the rest of the stuff. I didn't trip once on the way to the vehicle; that could also be because Jasper was holding on tightly to me.

By the time we reached the jeep, my hair and clothes were all wet. I look like a drowned puppy. Jasper didn't look any better either. His golden curls were dripping with water and stuck to the side of his face, making his curls fall out. His topaz eyes were shining brightly with happiness and hope in them. He really looked like a God. Not to mention his shirt was stuck to his chest showcasing all his muscles. Since when was I feeling all this lust and desire for someone? I had never even thought of anyone in a sexual manner before Jasper came along. He was starting to bring out some foreign emotions in me. I just didn't know if I want to embrace them or run and hide.

Jasper opened the door for me and I stepped around him to get in, when I tripped over a tree root and started falling. Two cold hands wrapped around my waist and brought me up against his chest. I could feel his strong muscles through his shirt pressing into my back. I turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "Thank you" I said blushing. He was just staring at me, looking back and forth between my eyes and lips very deeply. All of a sudden you could feel the air around us shift with electricity crackling and a magnetic pull, like before that was pushing us together closer. It was all so intense that the only thing I could hear was my heart beating out of my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck bringing myself closer to him, when in turn he held me closer till our bodies were flush up against each other, but for some reason it still didn't feel close enough. It was like we needed to be one. I started leaning in to his lips when Jasper realized and then he slowly leaned in and placed his cold, soft lips to mine. It took me a minute to respond and my heart was beating at least a hundred miles an hour. Very sweetly and gently his lips caressed mine in a slow moving motion. I responded just as soft. It was like cloud nine. The electricity became even more intense and was running through us at a steady pace, especially our lips. The cold rain didn't even feel like it was extinguishing the heat between our bodies. I never wanted to stop or even be apart from him ever again after this wonderful kiss. After a few minutes he pulled back and just smiled at me. I smiled back. We would have to do that more often, kissing in the rain or just kissing in general.

Giving me one quick peck on my lips again Jasper lifted me up and placed me in the jeep and buckled me in once again. He joined me in the cab a minute later. We started our descent down the mountain. I was a little nervousness and scared to be going downhill in the rain. All of a sudden I felt calmness rushed through my whole body, what was that about. Jasper reached over and took my hand in his, rubbing smoothing circles on the back of it.

About thirty minutes we made it home. The rain had let up some, so it was just a drizzle. Jasper got out and walked me to my door. He took my keys from me and undid all my locks for me. I was thankful for that. I enjoyed them being there for my protection, but sometimes they were a little annoying when trying to open.

"Thank you, Bella. I can't wait to do this again" Jasper said.

"Me too" I said sincerely. I really didn't want him to go yet, better yet I wanted him to come in and spend the night with me, but I was too scared to ask. I must have been thinking hard.

"What do you want to ask me?" Jasper asked. It just amazes me how much he can read me.

"Umm… oh God…" I decided to just go with it. After all you wouldn't know till you asked. "I just wanted to know… if you would stay the night… not that we would be doing anything… it's just you make me feel safe… I never should have asked…." I just started rambling on. I was so embarrassed. The blush was covering my whole body by now. I looked down, scared of what his reaction would be. I felt two hands on the side of my face. They pulled my head up to look at his. He was just smiling warmly at me.

"I would love to stay with you and to tell you the truth I sleep a lot better with you near me" Jasper said. A smile lit up my face. "Now, why don't you give me your keys, I have to go run home real quick, but I will meet you in the bed soon" Jasper said. I nodded and handed him my keys. I was overcome with joy and relief that he felt the same way. Jasper leaned forward placing a kiss on my lips. It was quick and I wasn't having any of that. I wanted that same kiss again. Jasper seemed to realize and placed a hand at my hip bringing me closer and ran the other through my hair till he got to the base, pressing my mouth harder against his. It started out slow once more, but quickly escalated. The electricity and pull came back full force again. It was then I felt Jasper's tongue slid against my lower lip. It was so sensual. I have never felt anything like this and was suddenly glad Jasper was my first kiss. I granted him access and he slowly entered my mouth. Our tongues moved slowly against each other and the taste of him overwhelmed my senses. He was so sweet, just as he smelled. It became too much and a loud moan slipped out of the back of my throat. Jasper pulled back and I could feel his smile against my lips. He placed one last kiss on my mouth and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I have to go, but I promise we will finish that when I get back" Jasper said. I just smiled at the anticipation of what was to come later, perhaps making out in my big, soft bed. Suddenly I was ready for him to be back.

"Hurry back" I said

"I will darlin" Jasper said giving me once last look and running to the Jeep. I went inside and locked the door back and then I did something I never thought I would. I squealed and jumped up in the air. This was the best night/date I had ever had. I ran up the stairs, only tripping once and jumped into the shower. The warm water warmed me up tremendously, I just hope I don't get sick from being in the rain, but with my luck I would.

Once done in the shower I got out and blow dried my hair. Then I went to my closet and out on a pair of pink sleep shorts and a black ribbed tank top. I wanted to look good for Jasper and not wear my old ratty t-shirts and sweat pants. I climbed into the bed, leaving the table lamp on. I scooted over and made room for Jasper. I was starting to get anxious for him to get back to me. Waiting for him to arrive, I soon fell asleep and was off dreaming once again.

**Jasper Whitlock- Hale- Cullen**

I climbed into the Jeep and started to leave but not before I felt pure euphoria and delight coming for inside Bella's house followed by a sequel. It made me chuckle a little. Oh my Bella. That is exactly how I feel.

The night went a lot better than I planned. She loved everything I did for her. I was just glad I could please her. When Bella opened that door, she was beautiful and I had to contain myself from projecting out my desire for her. She was just magnificent as always. I never knew someone could look that good, but the night just got better, even when we officially made plans for motorcycle riding. Suddenly I could not wait for that day to come. I could feel Bella's lust spike way up and I wonder what she was thinking about.

When we first arrived at the lake I was a little nervous about what she would think about it. After all it was a very special spot for me. I found it when we first moved here and it allowed me to get away from all the other happy couples in the house. She was beyond happy about it though and it made me feel like I had done something right. To my surprise she loved the food. I would have to tell Esme that since she made the sauce. I just did the chicken and noodles. It tasted horrible to me, but I was fine eating it. I knew one day I would have to tell her the truth. I hated lying to her, just like when I tell her about my family and where all we lived. I just hope when the truth does come out she will understand why I needed to lie to her.

The night just got better, seeing Bella eat that strawberry was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I'm sure my eyes darken just by the thoughts of what going on in my mind of what I wanted to do with her. Even though I can't eat real food, wiping that juice off her chin and licking it was the best taste in the world. I knew what I really tasted was Bella and it just made me want to lay her down and ravish her whole body tasting her sweet taste. When I got her in my arms for dancing, I knew I was in heaven again. She just fit there, like I was home. I could feel the shift around us when she laid he head down on my chest. The connection between us got somewhat stronger, especially when she told me she liked me too. I could feel it to, although what I was feeling was just a hint of love coming from her. That was great, because I was falling for her more and more every day. Even though she is my soulmate, I just feel this urge to know everything about her and I want to earn her love for me. We needed to go slow and one day our love would blossom into something powerful just like Alice said. Feeling love this early though, I knew that we were both on the steady pace to falling hard early no matter what. Then it started raining. I was just content to hold her in my arms the rest of the night, but it was so much better that we left.

That kiss was one of a kind. When she fell and I caught her all I could think about was my desire and lust for her. She was soaking wet and looked like a beauty. Her shirt and jeans were clinging to her in all of her right curves. I couldn't hold back and her desire and lust for me just fueled me on, even more. I guess she was checking me out to. I looked back and forth at her lips and eyes to see if she wanted me to kiss her. When she moved forward and I felt and saw the hopefulness in her eyes I leaned in and pressed my cold ones to her warm ones, pulling her flush up against me. She was so warm, soft and silky. The high electricity and strong pull added to it intensely, like it was spurring us on. It was like our souls were connecting together every place we were touching, but for some reason it didn't feel close enough. I think the only way we could ever be close enough was if we were connected on every level, making love. Keeping my emotions in check to keep from projecting, I pulled back and helped her into the Jeep. The ride home was silent for the most part. When we arrived at her house, I felt her disappoint and longing for the night not to end and when she asked me to stay I was more than thrilled, but I needed to hunt. I told her I would be back soon, having a very heated kiss again and left.

I was brought back out of my thoughts when I arrived in the garage of my house. The rain had completely stopped now, but it was still cloudy. That's one the things about living her in the wettest place, is the rain comes and goes as it pleases. I quickly ran to the lake and grabbed the blanket and candles. I had already taken the picnic basket and radio earlier. I ran back home and put the stuff away, sticking sopping wet blanket in the washer.

I went into the living and found Em playing video games again. "Hey Em, you want to go hunting with me real quick?" I asked. I knew Bella was waiting for me and I needed to hurry, but I liked the idea of him coming with me and I knew he hadn't hunted at all this week. He looked back at me.

"Sure" He placed the controller down and we ran out the house. We ran for a way's. When I caught the scent of a mountain line about a mile west, I took off running for it. I saw Emmett run the other way, probably going after a grizzly. I took him down quick drained and buried the carcass. While burying it, another scent caught my nose. Grizzlies bear, about hundred feet away, since it was almost time for hibernation I decided to indulge and took off after it. The thirst was never a major concern for me being with Bella, just my lust for her body was, especially when she made me want more with her little moans and whimpers, but I wanted to always be prepared for anything and hunting was a major preparation.

The bear had no idea I was even in the area, but once its senses picked up on me it would try to run and that was when Emmett would try and play with it. I have had my fair share of fun playing with the animals of the forest but Bella was waiting and so were her warm lips. The bear was leaning down drinking some water out of the stream.

I jumped up on its back; it went wild and knocked me off before I had full grip on the fur. I was so not in the mood to be fighting right now. I jumped back up on its back again. I sunk my teeth down into his neck and was starting to drain him. When I sink my teeth into animals, I usually just break their neck at the same time, but this time my vision started blurring and the darkness started to surround me, before I had a chance to break the bears. I was having another vision and this time I was on the back of a freaking bear. My vision went dark and I knew I had fallen off the bear. I just hope Emmett got to me in time, because that bear was not going to give up on its attacker, especially when I was so defenseless. Visions started coming to me and the last thing I heard was the roar of the huge, brown grizzly bear.


	13. Revolutions Of Love

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. I finally got a job, so I haven't had time to update lately. **

**Chapter 12- Isabella Swan**

**Bella is dreaming and Jasper is seeing it in a vision **(Just like before for the Middle Ages one)

**Fall of 1774- Five Miles outside of Lexington, Massachusetts**

"Come on Betsy we have to go" I said pulling along the brown and black Quarter horse that didn't seem to want to move. I hooked her up to the front of the wagon that was full of fruits and vegetables that I had grown all summer long. Since winter was on the rise I needed to take most of them to Boston to sell for money. I climbed up into the wagon with my long brown dress, petticoat and matching cap on to keep my hair up. I just wanted to come home and get into my more comfortable attire, but I had to look presentable in Boston. I took the reins and pushed for Betsy to go. It would take about two hours to get there. I passed by my mother and fathers graves on the road leaving the farm. My mother was lost to me when we first moved here. I was six at the time. She died of Scarlet Fever, somehow father and I did not get infected with it either. We believe she got hold of it on the ship here from England. I lost father about two years ago. He died of a real bad case of pneumonia. I miss him terribly, but he taught me enough to run our small farm here and that helps me get by without a man's help. I also have friends around that help me sometimes. They just keep an eye out for me since they know how alone I am now. I was very grateful for that.

The next two hours were horrible. The roads were bumpy, washed out and overused. I finally made it. The harbor is the first thing you see when you get to the hill that goes down into the city of Boston with its majestic waters, which was surrounded by the English Red Coats. The King decided to place them here because of the Tea Party almost a year ago. Now the Red Coats are here to make sure we don't do anything to horrible that will ruin England. They have even started placing the Red Coats in people's homes, based on their Quartering Act. I'm just glad I live far enough away that I don't have to deal with that.

There were people everywhere enjoying the nice warm weather we were getting before all the snow began and everything started freezing over, even though Boston was very bad off right now, with nothing else allowed to come in by the ships. It was still good to see people enjoying their lives. The most people were in the market area. That was where I sold my vegetables. I pulled the wagon to a stop.

"Miss. Bella" Daniel said coming up to me followed by his wife Mary. She was round with child. You could tell she was going to pop any second. Everyone kept telling her she was going to have twins.

"Daniel, Mary" I said greeting them. They were really close with me, practically a second family.

"Bella, how have you been way up there?" Mary asked stepping forward and giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek; I returned the greeting.

"Great as always" I replied. Which I was

"So what have you brought for us today?" asked Daniel. I bring them the vegetables and they pay me then turn around and sell them in the market at their stand. Since England closed down the Boston Port, people are low on supplies and dying of starvation. They have started to rely on other people outside the colonies for help with food.

"Well, this is the last of my summer crop, there's a pretty good variety of vegetables" I said. They nodded and we all started unloading the items. I knew they would sell out of them fast. Once it was done they gave me my money, which I would go buy some winter supplies for me. For this would be the last time I came to Boston till the late spring of next year.

"Thanks Bella, now you keep safe up there this winter and we will see you soon" Daniel said.

"Yes, take care" Mary said giving me another hug which I returned gratefully.

"Bye and you be safe too" I said getting back into the wagon. I pulled the wagon up into another spot by the store I need to go into. I tied up Betsy and made my way inside. I bought some fabric to make my dresses and blankets to keep warm during the winter. Everything else I make at home, the animal's food, soap, candles. I guess you can call me a homemaker.

After purchasing my items I exited the store. It was time to go back home. The day was starting to end and I needed to make it home before nightfall. I started walking down the porch steps when my foot caught on the last step. I started falling to the ground only to hit somebody's warm, strong chest. Whoever it was wrapped their arms around my waist and we kept on falling straight to the ground. I landed on top of them with a loud humph. I look up startled into a pair of deep, blue sapphires. It was a boy… no man with honey, blonde locks, a strong jaw and thin pink lips. He was a beautiful sight. I looked back up into his eyes, they were really familiar to me, only to see them staring back into my plain brown eyes. An electric shock was running between us constantly. It seemed as to be tying us together, which I wouldn't mind at all. I realized then how neither one of us was moving to get up. I fit perfectly into his arms like I was made just for them. I wish I could just be in his presence forever, wrapped up in his embrace; I didn't won't to move at all. For some reason a deep ache rang in my chest at the thought of being away from him

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He asked in a sweet, angelic, masculine voice. I snapped out of looking into his concerned sapphires and pushed myself up off of his body with him following. Standing up, I took in the lean, muscular physique of his body, but then I noticed what he was wearing.

_Red_

The long red and black jacket with gold fringe hanging off the shoulders went all the way down to his knees. He had on black shoes that tied to his knees and white pants that were tucked in. On his head was a black flat hat with more gold trim. You could tell he was someone of standing, perhaps a general. Hung over his shoulder was his musket. He joined me in standing. I knew this would not be good me running into him. It would be frowned upon to be speaking with the enemy. I would need to make this quick and get away, but I knew my heart was sad upon the idea of being away from him.

"Yes sir, I'm fine" I said finally finding my voice and answering his question. A smile lit up his face and it made me want to swoon. I have been reading too many of my romance books. "I'm sorry about running into you"

"Don't worry about it. Its fine" He said with a hint of his British accent coming out. "I'm Jasper Whitlock ma'am" He said holding his hand out for me to take. I placed my hand into his without a second thought and he brought it up to his lips placing a small kiss. The electricity was back buzzing in between us.

"Bella" I said blushing

"Well Bella, I hope we meet again" He said winking at me and walking off, but not before I saw longing in his eyes. I had never met an English Redcoat that was actually nice. Usually they were brutal and mean; thinking that they could get there way. Once he disappeared around the corner there was this ache in my chest and a magnetic pull wanting me to go the way he went. I started walking back to my wagon trying to figure out exactly what had happened. It was like my whole world had shifted. Everything now wanted to revolve around that gorgeous man named Jasper. It was kind of scary.

I needed to get away from here. I got into the wagon and started leaving town with the ache growing as the long distance came between us. I was pretty sure I could follow my heart back and it would lead me right to him, but I couldn't no matter what. I made it back home about six. I placed Betsy in the barn and stepped inside my small house. It was not like the usual large two story houses that you see in Boston or other major towns. Since we were poor when we first came to the New World, my father had to use the available resources we had. He built a small one story house made of wood.

Everything was open. When you first enter the front door; to the right is our small kitchen. There was only a table and a cupboard, which held the plates, cups and cast iron cooking pans. Next to that was the sitting area with a fireplace, where I cook my meals. There was one small couch that my mother and father built. On the other side of the fireplace was my parents bed, my father also built that. It is pretty big. Since they have passed I have been sleeping in it at night. My mother also had a small dresser to store all of our clothes in. Everything in this house still looks the same as the day I was left alone in this world; mother's knitting was still in a basket next to the couch and all of father's tools were still in his shed outback. I never touched or moved anything. Behind the house were the fields where I grew everything. Out beside the house was the barn with a fenced in area for the two horses and few goats I own. In another fenced in area is where the cows are.

It is a lot of work for me, but I get by and my father taught me everything I know. I fixed me something to eat. After I finished I went outside to the well and washed my plate out. Once back inside I lit the fire and climbed into the bed. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. That night I dreamed of me and Jasper during the middle Ages. We were so in love and then we just died. It was very scary. Who knew it would be the first night of many I would have the same dream and the same ache following me around everywhere I went.

**Spring of 1775**

**Five Miles outside of Lexington, Massachusetts**

_Bang_

I shot up straight in my bed hearing a gunshot ring in the distance. It was far from here, but it echoed loudly. I slipped on a pair of shoes and wrapped myself up in a robe. I unlocked my front door and stepped outside on my porch. I could hear a bunch of guns going off and cannons being fired now in the distance. I wondered what was going on. It sounded like it was a battle was going on in Lexington. I knew the revolution was starting to get deep now and I, like everyone else was expecting battles like the one tonight to start all over the place. I guess it had finally started.

The only thing that came to my mind though was where was Jasper? Since I had met him last fall he was in my thoughts always. There was a constant pain in my heart that had been there since we departed from each other in Boston; that night that I came home and dreamed about him, it was so real like and I woke up crying, because Jasper was dead. It made me want to run all the way to Boston and find him just to make sure he was safe. I still had no idea of what happened between us. I just knew I needed to be with him somehow. I just felt empty and incomplete. I knew it had everything to do with him. I was really starting to believe in soulmates and love at first sight, because that was what this was. Even though I didn't know Jasper I was in love with him just by the first touch we had. It was something amazing and in the end I knew I would have to go and search Jasper out, probably once summer got here. My heart and soul just couldn't take the separation anymore and hopefully he was feeling the same way. We were meant to be together, I just knew it.

I went and sat down on the porch just listening to the fighting going on wondering if that was Jasper out there fighting. Was he okay or was he still in Boston? Who all was fighting for their lives that I knew? Personally I tried not to get involved in all this political stuff. I just wanted to live out my life it perfect quietness, but living in the Massachusetts Bay Colony you were bounded to get involved with the war with England. If only they had not treated us horribly.

The sun started rising to the east lighting up the world and signaling a new day. The battle was still going on, but it was staring to die down and I could barely hear anymore echoing. I got dressed to start doing my chores. I needed to feed the animals, milk the cows, and make more soap and candles. I was starting to run low on the last two. I looked out at the empty field; soon I would have to start planting. The last of the winter snow was melting.

The day passed by quickly and I was just starting to make supper when I could hear horse trots making their way up my long road. I had no idea who it was. Perhaps it was someone coming to tell me about the battle. I had not heard anything all day about what happened in Lexington. I ran over to my bed and pulled out my father's old pistol. I also had several other weapons around the house for my safety. I knew how to use them and I wasn't scared.

I walked back over to the window to look out. A brown horse that was very tired looking walked around the corner and came into view. It was then I noticed the rider. It was a Redcoat. I was starting to get scared now. I didn't want to cause no trouble with them. I had heard about how brutal there were when living with us colonist, especially to women. They had no respect for us. They were just young boys that had not really matured yet and were given a gun by the King of England to come fight us. That was one thing I could not tolerate, the hurting of women in households. The horse started slowing down the closer it came to the house.

All of a sudden the man fell off the horse, landing on his back. He didn't move at all. I could tell he was hurt. I opened my door and slowly made my way over to him. The closer I got, taking one step at a time. I started recognizing his features. The blonde locks were a dead give a way.

_Jasper!_

I ran over to him and knelt down beside his head. My heart went erratic with the beating of Jasper being in my presence again, but it was also painful for the fact he was hurt badly.

"Jasper" I said shaking him trying to get him to wake up. He looked exhausted. I started looking him over for wounds. I unbuttoned his thick red jacket and pulled it to the side. There on his stomach a few feet below his breast was a gun wound. It was bleeding profusely. I ripped off part of the bottom of my dress and applied pressure to the wound. I needed to get him inside somehow and stitch it up. He would be too heavy for me to lift. I looked around and noticed a wheel barrel. I ran over to it and brought it up beside Jasper. I stepped by his head and put my hands under his shoulders and lifted him up. He was pretty heavy but I could handle it. Once I got him in it I put all my strength in wheeling him towards the house. The wheel barrel fit through the front door, so we went straight to the bed. I lifted him again and placed him on the bed.

I started making quick work of taking his shirt and jacket off. Once they were gone I could see the wound more clearly. The bullet was still in there. I pulled it out and started cleaning stitching it up. Once it was done I placed some bandages over it. It would take some time to heal, but he would be okay. I looked over him again to see if there was anything else wrong.

Nothing, He was just as beautiful as the day I met him.

I took the rest of his clothes off and placed him in a pair of my father's old pants and shirt that was lose on his wound. I had no idea when he would wake up, but I would be here for him. I knew he would not hurt me. It was just a feeling I had. Since he had been in my presence the ache in my heart had disappeared completely, and the electricity that I had not felt in months was very low humming in pleasure. We would have to talk when he woke up about everything

I went back outside and tended to his horse. I fed it and placed it in the barn. I went back inside and finished my dinner. He still had not woken up so I climbed up in the bed with him. It was a big bed so I stayed on my side. I just laid there staring at his face memorizing his features. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers along his muscles and lips. I finally fell asleep just staring at him.

This went on for a few days. He never woke. I tended to his wound twice a day and did my chores. It wasn't until the third day I was sitting at the table I heard movement coming from the bed. I turned around and saw him sitting up looking straight at me.

"Jasper" I said going over to him. I sat on the edge of the bed. He was still staring at me. I could see what looked like relief running through his eyes. He reached forward and ran the back of his hand down my cheek. I blushed under his touch.

"Bella" he whispered. It was then he pulled me close and hugged me. It was so good to be wrapped up in his arms. This was what I had been missing. There was some undeniable attraction between us. I wrapped my arms around him, just relishing in the fact that he was here and obviously cared about me. I pulled back and looked at his face. Jasper looked at me from under his eye lashes. The air around us shifted and the electricity buzzed around the room more constant and loud now. I knew it was coming from both of us. With that he crashed him lips to mine. I responded just as eagerly moaning into his mouth. Jasper had a nice sweet taste about him. It was like honey mixed in with chocolate. Once I was out of breath he moved down to my neck and started placing light kisses.

"Oh, Bella, I have missed and ached for you ever since the day we met" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Me too, Jasper" I moaned out lightly tugging and running my fingers through his blonde curls.

"Bella, I think I may love you" Jasper said seriously. He pulled back and placed his hands on each side of my head and looked deep into my chocolate orbs. I was looking right back into his sapphires. "I mean I never believed in love at first sight, but I know there is something going on between us. The electricity thing and I keep having these weird dreams. I think we are soulmates from another lifetime and we are finally being reunited. Ever since that day you left there has been nothing but an aching need to see and be with you. Please tell me you feel the same way." Jasper pleaded with me.

"Oh, Jasper, I do, with all of my beating heart. I believe I have loved you all along" It was true. I totally believed him about the soulmate thing. I knew we were supposed to be together.

With that he crashed his lips back to mine. This time it was slow and tender. Jasper pulled me to lie down beside him and hovered over the top of me in the bed. He ran his fingers through my hair, lightly stroking. It was very sensual and left me wanting more. The fire and passion was starting to build up between us and this was going to go further than I had been before. His hand started moving and up and down along my sides. It was as a thrill ran through me every time he touched me.

"Bella let me show you how much I love you and that there will never be anyone else for me" Jasper said pulling back and looking into my eyes. I knew what he was asking and there was no way I could ever deny him.

"Please, Jasper" I whispered back huskily to him. Jasper moaned lightly and reattached his lips to mine. I was sweet and slow this time. This was something that could not be rushed. I wanted to relish in the feel of his warm body moving with mine while we both reached the ecstasy that would be brought forward. I started running my hands up and down his back, lightly scratching my fingernails across the skin. Through the shirt I could feel the goose bumps come forth. It was when I moved my hand to his chest I remembered his wound. I pulled back scared I had hurt him. I could see the confusion and concern in his eyes.

"You gunshot wound" I stated rubbing around the edge of the bandages.

"It's fine darling. It doesn't hurt" He said leaning back in to my lips. I believed him, so I leaned forward and starting unbuttoning the plaid shirt. Reaching the last button I pushed it off his shoulders and came face to face with a God like sculpture. He was beautiful and magnificent especially with the strain of his tight muscles hovering over me. I was enthralled. Leaning forward I started placing little butterfly kisses on him. Jasper groaned when I sucked gently on his nipple. It spurred me on even more. Locking my hands in his hair again I brought his lips back to mine. Jasper was fully pressed into me now and I could feel his erection through my dress pressing into my thigh.

"Please" I moaned out wanting more of everything. It was a wonderful feeling.

"What my Bella, tell me what you need" Jasper said sucking on my earlobe and moving slowly down my neck, placing sweet kisses and sucking marks. It sent good chills throughout my whole body that went straight down adding to the heat and wetness already pooling. I moaned loudly every time he sucked and nipped. I had never felt this good before and I'm pretty sure Jasper had everything to do with it.

"You, I need you" I whispered huskily nipping at his neck. Jasper moved his hands from my side to the back of my dress, where he untied the corset style dress. Coming back forward he brought the dress with him where it uncovered my breasts and pooled at my waist. This was the first time a man had ever seen me naked. I opened my eyes to see Jasper staring at me. Becoming conscious of the fact I was exposed I went to cover up when Jasper grabbed my wrists putting them to the side.

"Your beautiful, a goddess whose beauty hath never shine more brightly" Jasper said making me swoon even more. Reaching forward he palmed my breasts, which were a perfect fit, like everything else. My nipples instantly hardened, making Jasper rub over them with his thumb. I closed my eyes at the sensation, when I felt Jasper take the nipple in his mouth.

"Jasper" I nearly screamed out. I was becoming too much and a tightening was developing in my lower abdomen. I started thrusting forward into Jasper's hardened length wanting more. He hissed out in pleasure. He must have known what I wanted because he leaned back and pulled my dress all the way off, leaving me only in my undergarments which didn't remain on long. The cool air hit my wetness, making me moan out at the feeling of it. I looked up into Jasper's eyes to see them a deep midnight blue full of lust, desire and love. Leaning back down Jasper went back to my nipples, alternating between palming, kneading and sucking. When I was about to beg for more I felt his hand start moving down my hips over to my center. I gasped and my eyes flew shut. Oh, God it was too much. I arched my back into his hand. I don't know what he was doing, but it was the best feeling of him rubbing that spot in little circles. Jasper bit down on my nipple lightly and that set me off.

"JASPER" The sensation of everything and my release had my flying sky high. I wanted… no needed to feel that again.

Opening my eyes Jasper was back hovering over me with a smirk on his face and more desire in his eyes. Wanting to show him what it felt like, I ran my hand down his chest following the little blonde hair that went down to his dick. Palming it Jasper hissed out in pleasure. Using my other hand I untied his trousers and pushed them down with my toes. Jasper's erection sprang forth making me gasp at the size. How was that ever going to fit in me? I knew it would and I trusted Jasper not to hurt me to bad. I still had my innocence, but knew some things about how intimate relationships worked.

"Bella, stop" Jasper said stopping my hand as I rubbed him up and down. "I can't take it and I need to be in you" I nodded eagerly while Jasper came down on me and took my legs, wrapping them around his waist. The tip brushed my entrance and I stiffened at the intrusion. Jasper wrapped an arm around my lower back holding me intimately close to him. It was a comfort and I started relaxing in his arms. The other hand held my head while mine wrapped around his back.

"Shh, darling, It will be okay and I will hurry" Jasper said. I nodded. He started stroking my hair while he pushed into me. It hurt slightly, but I needed more. Once he got to my barrier Jasper stopped. I breathe deeply knowing this was what was going to hurt the worst.

"I love you so much" Jasper said and pushed forward into me. It stung like crazy and tears leaked out of my eyes. Jasper didn't move an inch, but instead kissed all of my tears away, showing how much he cared for me, which warmed my heart even more. Kissing me on the lips he started moving again once I was ready. I moaned at the sensation once more. This was better than earlier. I clung tightly to Jasper as we moved together as one, him thrusting at a steady pace and me meeting him. He was breathing deeply into my ear and placing kisses here and there. Jasper leaned back some and his thrusts hit that spot from earlier which set off my release. I clenched around Jasper as he kept moving within me.

"Jasper… feels so good" I moaned out through my orgasm. Jasper's moans and groans mixed in with mine and he came a few seconds later, spilling his release into me. Jasper collapsed down on me and I ran my fingers through his locks.

"I love you" I whispered placing a kiss on his forehead. Jasper leaned back and smiled at me.

"I love you too" He said placing a kiss on my lips. This one was full of want, but more importantly promises of what would come.

We laid in each other's arms under the sheets, just basking in each other's presence. I had never felt more content than now. Making love with Jasper was more than I could have ever dreamed about and I couldn't wait to do it again sometime soon. "So, where am I?" He asked a few minutes later interrupting me of my thoughts. I just laughed a little.

"About five miles from Lexington" I said back to him.

He nodded "What happened?"

"Hmm… I don't really know. I just know that there was some fighting going on about three days ago in Lexington and then later that day you showed up here own you horse hurt".

"Thanks for helping me" Jasper said sincerely leaning over and placing a sweet kiss on my forehead. That one kiss said all the love he had for me.

"It was no problem. I also washed your uniform and you horse is taken care of" I said pointing over to the couch where his freshly cleaned uniform was. "So do you know what happened in Lexington?"I asked completely curious turning in his arms to look at his face.

"Yes, we were given out marching orders to head to Concord. It was there we suspected the Sons of Liberty had a secret weapons arsenal. We were supposed to confiscate them. When we arrived in Lexington there was a militia there waiting on us, well somebody fired the shot and all hell broke out. All I remember was riding my horse when somebody shot me. I must have passed out or something. All I can think of was the horse maybe got spooked and ran away with me on it, which obviously led me to you" Jasper finished saying.

"Wow, that's a smart horse" I said chuckling "Well you can stay here till you heal, if you want to" I said becoming shy again.

"No, I want to, as if I would leave you now. Where is your family?" Jasper asked looking around my small house, which was probably the first time he had really taken it in.

"Umm… My parents passed away, so it's just me" I said looking down and thinking about my parents.

"You live by yourself?" He asked with worry and concern in his eyes

"Yes, don't worry I know how to defend myself" I said chuckling a little.

"Well, I plan to stay and Bella I was completely serious about what I said earlier. We are meant to be and I feel so connected to you. I don't want to give you up. I really do love you, even though it may be a little soon" Jasper said

I just smiled. "I love you too" With that Jasper hovered back over me and took my lips with his.

It was now officially summer now, Jasper had been with me for two months and every day we fell more in love with each other. If I didn't fully believe that Jasper and I were meant to be the first day that he woke up I would have believed it now. He was so sweet and gentle with me. Treated me with the best of care and was so romantic. Jasper and I were perfect for each other. We had so much in common and every day our love grew to new heights. I had never been this happy and I don't think he had ever either.

On the side though I was worried about the day he was going to leave me. He wound was healed and now he was just helping me out around the house, doing chores and planting the fields. You would have never know he was part of the British Army and I knew he would have to go back to them soon after all he was a general, but I had found no missing reports of people looking for him, so that hoped stayed there, that just maybe he would want to stay here and be happy with me. Perhaps grow a family. I don't think my heart would be able to accept him leaving me. It would be too devastating. The love between me and Jasper was so strong and powerful, it was just amazing and you could not just take that away.

I walked outside the house to see Jasper feeding the horses. When he saw me a whole smile lit up his face. You could just feel the happiness coming from him. Once he was done he came over and joined me on the porch.

"Bella" he whispered leaning down and giving me a kiss. He lifted me and sat me down in his lap; where I curled myself into him, relishing in the feeling of his arms around me in a comforting embrace.

"Jasper, why did you become a Redcoat?" I asked suddenly. I felt him tense up behind me, but I really wanted to know. He was nothing of what I had heard about other Redcoats. He relaxed a minute later and I turned to my side and rested my head on his chest. He started rubbing my back soothingly.

"To be honest, I hated doing it" This surprised me. Usually the boy just joined because they were war hungry and wanted to stand up for their country. "Bella, I had no family. My parents and two brothers died and I got left with nothing. The only thing I could do was join the Army, because they paid and I needed the money to live. Somehow I got promoted quickly through the ranks. Even though I hated what I was doing, killing innocent lives of men that were just fighting for their independence, but I needed the money. I have never been happier that my horse brought me here though, because then I might not have ever found you again." Jasper said. While it was sad he had no family I understood how he felt. He needed the money just like I did. We were more like than we ever knew.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be Bella, you have given me more happiness than anything in this world and I treasure it every day" With that Jasper stood up with me. He pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "This is not how I planned on doing this, but what a more perfect time. Bella, you are my soulmate, my life, and heart's desire. I want to spend the rest of my days with you and raise a family. Most importantly I want to spend them loving you with everything I have. Will you allow me that honor and become my wife?"

"Yes" I yelled out kneeling down to his level and throwing my arms around him. I pressed my lips to his. It was soft and sweet, but with all of our love pouring out to each other. He pulled back and put the ring on my finger. I looked down at it. It had a thin silver band with a big Sapphire gem in the middle and two smaller diamonds on the side. It fit perfectly on my finger. **(Picture on Profile)**

"It was my mother's. It was the only thing I had left of her and I brought it with me" Jasper said. I looked back down at it in awe. I would always cherish it.

"So does this mean you are staying here in Massachusetts with me?" I asked seriously.

"Yes, my sweet Isabella, I could never go back to England now, not when my heart and life is here" Jasper said leaning forward and kissing me again. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" with that Jasper picked me up bridal style and took me to bed. We made love to each and learned each other's bodies all night.

The past week was wonderful. We decided the first time we go to Boston; we would find a pastor and get him to marry us. I couldn't wait. I even had my mother's old wedding dress that I could wear and Jasper could wear my father's suit. Everything was planned we were just waiting for the trip, which would be soon. Jasper and I never spent anytime apart and we were always at least touching each other. He was my heart and soul. I could never imagine my life without him. I had a surprise for Jasper and couldn't wait to tell him. Since I was about four weeks late of my monthly cycle, I knew I was pregnant with his child. That meant he got me pregnant within the first month he was here. The morning sickness was starting to get horrible. Plus my stomach looked like it was growing and the fatigue. I was just waiting for the right time to tell him. He would be so happy and I couldn't wait to see the surprise on his face. I decided to tell him tonight after I fixed his favorite meal.

I was at the fireplace getting it started to cook when I felt someone come up behind. I had a feeling it wasn't Jasper, by the way the hairs on my neck where standing up and the shivers that ran down my spine. I reached over and grabbed the fire poker acting like I didn't know anyone was behind me. Once I had it I spun around and held it out in front of me. I gasped.

There standing in a Redcoat uniform was James from the dreams me and Jasper had. I automatically knew this was not going to end well. I knew me and Jasper were together in a past life and James had ruined our chance at happiness out of greed and power, so seeing him here I knew this was going to be the end. It would turn out just the same, but there was still a sliver of hope that Jasper would find me and save us both from tragedy. We had hidden his musket and uniform outside in the barn, so at least he had a weapon outside, other than that all the other pistols were under the bed.

"Well, you sure are a fine beauty" James said. His hair was just the same, except it was down and still greasy.

"I suggest you leave right now" I said sticking the poker out further. James laughed a deep, darkening chuckle.

"I don't think so, you see there is no one around here and you have to house me. Order's of the King" I scoffed there was no way I was falling for that trick. Even though I lived way out here I knew he was only supposed to be in Boston.

"Never, get out of my home now" I sneered at him. He still shook his head telling me he wasn't leaving with that I went forward to cut him with the fire poker, but with my weakening state of being sick and pregnant he was a lot stronger than me and ripped the poker right out of my hand and threw it off to the side. James stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jasper" I screamed bloody murder hoping he would hear me. I knew what James wanted with me and if he didn't get here soon he was going to get it. He slapped me across the head.

"Shut up" He hissed and threw me down on the bed that was a few feet away. He climbed up on top of me and pinned me down to the bed. He started trying to get my dress pulled up and I was fighting him every step of the way. All of a sudden he was ripped away from me and I heard him crash somewhere else in the house. Jasper was at my side immediately taking hold of my hand.

"Bella, please tell me you are okay?" Jasper was pleading with me. I looked up into his concerned eyes and nodded. He sighed in relief. I reached down and ran a protective hand over my belly. I saw his eyes flash to it and then snapped his head up quickly to me. I could see the questioning look in his sapphires. I just nodded again, to shaken up with what was happening with James to talk. A huge smile lit up his face and I could see his joy.

Jasper was automatically, lunged backwards by James and he was coming after me again. Jasper jumped on his back before he could get to me and they started fist fighting on the floor. Jasper was getting the upper hand. I knew my man could fight. James's nose was pouring out blood and Jasper had a cut above his eye. I quickly reached down under the bed looking for the case with the guns in it. Before I could even get to it someone pulled me up hard and I was back against their chest. I could feel the coolness of something pressing right into my head. I looked up to see Jasper standing in front of me with a pained expression on his face. He was trying to fight so hard to keep me safe, but James was somehow getting the upper hand. This feeling deep in my gut told me that this again was not the lifetime we were supposed to be together. Would we ever be able to love happily?

"General Whitlock, what a major surprise to find you here" James said. Jasper stiffened at his name. I was surprised to that James knew who he was. "You know people have been looking for you. Figures you were here with this pretty beauty and judging by the ring on her finger, you were planning on giving up on your mother country to marry some colonist" James sneered. He was mad.

"What I do is none of your business" Jasper hissed right back. I so just wanted to be in his arms. "Now, will you please let her go" Jasper pleaded.

"No, I think… no I know, that since you betrayed your home and the King and Queen of gaining their happiness in owning the colonies of the New World, by giving up and turning for the opposite team you should have to suffer like they are. I should take your happiness away from you after I have my way with her" James said in a menacing town.

"You sick, bloody, bastard" Jasper yelled. That was the first time I had really heard his English accent come out. With that Jasper went to step forward. James was watching him intently. I took the opportunity to reach over and knock the gun out of James's hand. It fell to the floor. I quickly shot down to the floor to retrieve it when a gun shot went off.

I felt the pain immediately. I fell to the floor gasping my chest. Someone had shot me right in the back and it went through right to my heart. Jasper was at my side turning me over to face him. There were tears streaming down his face. I wasn't going to last long. It had obliviously punctured something in my heart and I was losing so much blood.

"Jasper" I whispered out.

"Oh, Bella, my love, please you can't leave me. I love you. Fight for it, for us" Jasper whispered and the tone of his voice my heart was breaking. Jasper applied something to my chest to stop the blood, but it was no use.

"I love you Jasper, we will be to-together some-someday" I all but sputtered out. "Forever" I whispered at the end. With that my breathing became ragged. It was getting harder for the air to get to my lungs. My vision started blurring and a bright light was shining. I took one last look at the sad, sapphires of my love and I knew immediately that no matter what he would be following me real soon.

Jasper sat there holding Bella in his arms. She took one last breath and was gone. He realized immediately that this was just like their time before and they were always the ones to die. Why could they not just be happily together? Now they would never get married and see the birth of their unborn child. Jasper saw red. He leaned forward and kissed Bella one more time on the lips, before he turned around to face James who was just idly standing by watching the whole scene.

"How dare you" Jasper sneered at James who was still holding the hidden gun he had that shot Bella in his hand.

"Now you have nothing to live for and you can go home to England. I'm sure there will be some punishment for you not showing back up" James said boringly. Jasper knew James wasn't going to die; he didn't in there previously life, but he also knew what he had to do. The pain of his other half leaving this world was pure agony on his heart and he would never be able to live without her. Jasper picked up the gun that was beside Bella's head and placed it right in his heart, the same place she was killed.

James didn't even notice and Jasper pulled the trigger. The pain was excruciating, but he knew he would see Bella soon. With that thought he let darkness take him over. _Bella, I'm coming my love for we will be together in the highest heavens"_

**A/N- Guys please remember I'm not good with history, but I am trying to match up dates with what happened in real life. If something is wrong please let me know. Also the truth of these dreams will be coming out soon.**

**Remember to review please. More people are reading than pushing the green button. Thanks a lot.**


	14. Research of the Past

**Hello all my wonderful readers. It has been a while, but I just haven't had time to update lately. With my job and hopefully starting back to school. I have also recently made new friends and we have been hanging out, so my stories have really been in the back of my mind, but since I was sick today I reviewed the next chapter and made some changes. This chapter really isn't that good, but informative some what. I hope to get the next chapter out next week and hopefully finish this story soon, because I want to write the sequel and then I have so many other good stories running through my mind. So thank you for all the reviews and encourgement. I hope you enjoy. Thanks once again.**

**Chapter 13- Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen**

"Jasper, can you hear us?" I heard a worried familiar voice ask as I snapped out of another vision once more. My vision started becoming clearer and I could see all around me. There was a throbbing pain in my heart. Much like the first time I had a vision. My soul was in pain, which I obviously have. I looked up into Emmett and Carlisle's worried topaz eyes and could see the concern they had for me. It was then I noticed I was in our living room lying on the couch. They were both crowded around me. I guess Emmett brought me back home.

"Jasper son, are you alright? What happened?" Carlisle, my father asked going into doctor mode. Trust me if I knew what was happening I would tell you.

"Jasper, man, you better be glad I was nearby or that grizzly would have done a lot of damage to you. What happened?" A lot of things were running through my head at once; Emmett and the grizzly; Bella was she safe, what are these visions I keep having? Why do we always die?

_Bella!_

I hoped up off the couch and took off full speed leaving the two of them in the dust. I would talk to them later. I just had to get to Bella. I could hear them shouting for me in the distance wondering where I was going. I just left the house behind and went all the way to Bella's. I pulled the keys out she gave me and ran up the steps. I could hear her crying again like that first night of visions. The worry, grief and love emitting from her was unbelievable. I ran up the stairs and entered her bedroom to see her sitting up clutching the blanket to her. I went to her side and pulled her into my arms. She hugged me to her tightly, clutching onto my shirt like I was going to disappear at any minute.

"Jasper?" She asked

"Yes Darlin, everything's okay. I'm here" I said soothing her. I wasn't sure myself if it was okay. This was getting way to serious. I needed answers. The first time I just thought it was something stupid, but now they were coming back more like memories and it was effecting us both, especially Bella and I didn't like see her so upset and sad over it.

"Oh, God it was so real Jasper" I knew what she was talking about. It was tearing my heart out to know that she had died and pregnant at that. I think that this last vision was the worse out of the two. I just prayed we didn't have any more.

"I know, I know. I have been having them to" I said.

"What are they?" she asked still sobbing.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out" I said. I pushed my shoes off and stripped down out of my clothes, except my boxers. They were soaking wet from the rain earlier and all tattered from the bear. I couldn't let Bella see them and I wanted to hold her, but not soaking wet. I climbed into the bed, turn the light out and held her to me. She curled into my side. Bella was still sobbing, but they lessened and lessened more. Finally I sent out a little calm and she stopped all together. After a few seconds her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. This was good I really don't think I could answer any of her questions right now, without my own secret coming out.

A little while later I heard the familiar scent of someone coming up the stairs. Her black, spiky hair popped around the door second later. In her hand was a pair of clean clothes for me.

"Alice" I acknowledge speaking quietly so Bella would not hear. She laid them down and picked up the old ones. Alice walked over to the bed and looked at Bella's peaceful sleeping form; she had a smile on her face and was radiating euphoria for me finally being here with Bella in my arms.

"She's even more beautiful than my visions" Alice said. I sighed

"Yes, she is beautiful, Alice do you know what's going on?" I asked completely serious. If anyone knew what was going on it was Alice.

"Jasper, I do know that you are having visions of like the past or something. I see right before you two go into one and then it's like you disappear. I had to see you through Em's future a few minutes ago, while you were out" Alice said "It's like I can't see, because you go back into the past. I only see the future" That was understandable

"How long are we usually out, like how long are the visions I'm seeing?" I asked

"Hmm… a few hours, then you come back, but I will tell you this; your visions are triggered by Bella's dreams. Since you can't sleep, you see them like I see the future, but Bella actually falls asleep and dreams them" Alice answered

"But, can't you see like us figuring it out or something?"I said. A sly smile lit up her face

"I do Jasper, but I will not tell you. That is something you and Bella have to figure out on your own". I was getting nowhere. "Try the computer and also Carlisle will be getting home tonight about six from the hospital" With that Alice was gone at vampire speed with my old clothes and the house locked up. I looked back down at Bella, she was sound asleep.

Computer, Alice had said. With that I slipped out of Bella's hold. She mumbled something and went back to sleep. I ran downstairs at vampire speed and grabbed Bella's laptop. I returned and pulled her back to my chest before she even realized I was gone.

I turned it on. It took a few minutes to load up; when it did I pulled up internet explorer and went to Google. I had typed my name many times looking for stuff that dealt with the Civil War and my days fighting, but never what I was fixing to do. I thought back to our first dream or vision or whatever. I remembered one of the many talks Bella and I had in the meadow.

So I typed in _Jasper Whitlock, 1057, Normandy_

We were in Normandy. I pressed enter.

I scowled through the search results. Nothing, there wasn't anything that had to do with the middle Ages. It was just things about Normandy, nothing about people. I knew there was probably nothing in my name since I was nobody of social standing in that time. I decided to take a different approach.

_Lady Isabella Swan, 1057, Normandy_

I pressed enter again. A lot of stuff came up this time, but nothing with her name. Near the very end there was a website that looked promising. It was about different people of Normandy that had reined the region at that time.

I opened it and clicked on the year 1000-1500. A list of names popped up of different people. Mine or Bella's name was not on there. I then looked for her father. He was in the beginning, because they were by year. I clicked on Lord Charles. The page loaded instantly.

_Charles Swan was Lord of Normandy, appointed by the King of England from the year 1045- 1065. Lord Charles died in 1065, due to an unknown illness. His wife followed a few months later. That was six years later after the death of his daughter Lady Isabella Swan. She was to be married to Sir James, a knight to Lord Charles. Lady Isabella was believed, from records, to have killed herself after she was denied to be with her lover, a stable/ servant boy of the castle, there were no names of whom this person was; Sir James happened upon them while they were trying to escape after her father forced her to marry at the age of eighteen. From a reliable source, a maid of Lady Isabella; she had heard the whole exchange between the three of them. The servant and Sir James were supposed to have fought and Sir James killed the servant. Lady Isabella then took her life to be with the one she loved. _

_Lord Charles also later found out that Sir James was plotting against him to take over Normandy. Sir James wanted nothing, but the greed, so he was going to get in by marrying Lord Swan's only daughter. _

_Sir James was withdrawn from his title as knight and became nothing but a peasant. In later records it shows that he did end up marrying a Lady Victoria of Denmark with all her power and greed, they remained together throughout the end of their deaths. _

_Lord Charles did many promising things throughout his rein including helping out the poor of Normandy by giving generous amounts of food, providing medical care and providing shelter to the homeless. The Swan family was very selfless and did everything to help the people of Normandy during their rein. Lord Charles also was very good at making business proposals and dealing with money. _

So they did end up finding out the truth about what had happened that night. Thank God for that maid. She was probably following Bella to see where she was going. James never did get his way with Lord Charles, but instead he got to live out in total happiness at the end, with a Lady Victoria while we were all dead. It then went on to talking about all the things that her father had did, but nothing else about Bella.

I decided to look on for the next lifetime that we were together. Who knew I would have been a British Redcoat during the other great known battle to history. Plus I was there to hear the shot heard around the world. That was more than seven hundred years later that we were reunited again.

I went back to Google's homepage. This time since I was the most famous or more of standing out of me and Bella I decide to type my name.

_General Jasper Whitlock, American Revolution, 1775_

I pressed enter.

Automatically a site came up under the search engine in my name. I clicked on it. It looked like someone who had done their own research and wrote about it, perhaps a history buff.

_Jasper Whitlock was the youngest man to ever go of the ranks at alarming speed of the British Redcoats. He is believed to have joined the Redcoats at the age of seventeen in the year 1771. He was not sent over to New World at first, but instead helped out around England. Because of his militaristic qualities; which officials immediately recognized and he rose on up. In 1773 after the Boston Tea Party General Whitlock was sent to America with other officials and their unit to stop the nonsense England saw that was happening in the colonies. _

_About two years after arriving in Boston, General Whitlock was sent with a group of Redcoats to Concord and Lexington, where they heard from sources that Hancock and Adams were hiding and where they suspected the Son's of Liberty to be hiding secret weapons arsenal. _

_Certain members of the Minutemen were designated look outs for such Redcoats, saw movement, a militia formed in the town of Lexington stopping the Redcoats from moving forward. That was where the first shot sounded around the world, the first shot of the American Revolution. I was believed that a few minutes after the fight broke loose. General Whitlock was shot on his horse and the horse ran off into the distance with his body still intact. No one ever found the body of General Whitlock. _

They never did find out I met up with Isabella, but somebody had to have at least found our dead bodies. I went back to Google and typed in _Isabella Swan, 1775_

Nothing, I must have gone through five pages of searches and websites that had the same keywords. I gave up and went to the town of Lexington's website. There was nothing, but the town's history, tourism information, and a list of different numbers that were important for the community. When I saw the word an idea immediately came to my head. They had to print newspapers back then, didn't they? Yes they did.

I clicked on the libraries website and clicked under contact us. There was phone numbers, but I picked the email way. It brought up Bella's email account and I wrote them an email. Hopefully they would be able to find something out for me.

_To whom it may concern;_

_I'm doing some research on my family tree and I have recently found out that some of my ancestors lived in Lexington at the time of the American Revolution. I have a name, but I cannot find anything out about her. I was wondering if perhaps you can look in your old archives for me to find anything pertaining about her. Since I live in Seattle it is a little hard for me to come all the way to the East Coast right now, so any help you can give me will be helpful. Here is the info._

_Her Name is Isabella Marie Swan, look around the years 1776 or so. _

_Thank you so much for your help. _

_Jasper Hale_

I sure hope they can find something. If I lived closer I could just make a quick trip there, but I couldn't leave Bella and she would be waking up soon. I placed the computer on the floor. I was done looking, but I would show her what I had found when she wakes up. It was still unbelievable that everything seemed to be true. Perhaps Alice was right, we were taking being soulmates to a whole new level and that kind of scared me, but also made me happy to finally have the one person I'm always going to want to be with in my arms. I would take these obstacles to be with her any day. What scared me the most though was going to be her reaction to everything.

The sun started rising, but the blinds were shut tightly, in case she did wake up and saw all me all sparkly. She slept for a long time, even saying my name every now and then and every time it gave me a funny feeling. About nine, I went downstairs to her kitchen and cooked her some breakfast. I could cook regular stuff, just nothing to complicated. I placed the bacon, eggs, and toast on a tray with a cup of orange juice. Bella was starting to stir when I opened the door. I placed the tray on the nightstand and sat down beside her. She felt movement and turned to look at me. I could feel her confusion for a minute and then realization, so she was remembering what had happened last night.

"Hey" She mumbled.

"Hey" I whispered back. She sat up and leaned back against the headboard. I took the tray and placed it in her lap. Bella was completely surprised.

"You fixed all this for me?" She asked. I just nodded. "Thank you, it looks wonderful". She ate in silence for a few minutes. I finally decided to break the silence. There was no putting this off.

"So you want to talk about last night?" I asked

"Yes, Jasper what's going on with us?"

"I think I have some idea, but I will have to talk to Carlisle, he likes this kind of stuff and if anyone can figure something out it's him" I said. "I think that it's kind of like we were together in the past"

"I kind of figured that out, but I don't like feeling like this Jasper. Every time I wake up the pain is unbearable. I think it's because we die"

"I know how you feel Bella. You remember that day you were in the cemetery and I found you?" I asked. She nodded looking confused. "Well I was at home when this agonizing pain ripped right through my heart. I then figured out it was you and once I found you it quit" I took the tray and placed it back of the table. She was done.

"This is so weird" I nodded in agreement.

"Bella I did some research while you were sleeping and well I think you should see it" I said picking up the computer off the floor. I opened it and placed it in her lap. The first thing I brought back up was about us in the Middle Ages. Bella started reading it. I could feel her surprise, curiosity, anguish, sadness and love. I probably felt the same way when I read it. Once she finished I pulled up the other page about me. It was pretty much the same emotions. She was just as upset as I was about what had happened in our past lives, if that was what it was.

"So it is real" She whispered. Yes it was hard to believe. That me and her existed back in another age looking just like the same people we are today, except for my blue eyes which Bella didn't even seem to notice.

"I do believe so, I mean look here is the proof" I said pointing towards the computer.

"Why do we always die Jasper, where is our happy ending. I mean it's obvious from the flashbacks or dreams that we were in love and we just die, because of that James guy" She said with anger in her voice.

"Bella, I don't know, maybe it's the way fate works. Bella when you have the dreams do you feel all the emotions you were feeling in the dream?" I asked completely curious.

"Yes, I do, that is what makes it more real to me and that's why I get so upset when I wake up" Bella said. I just nodded. This was a lot to think about. I know I felt the same emotions when I was having them; the love for Bella and happiness when we are together, the anguish that we couldn't be together, and the heartbreak when one of us died. I really needed to hurry up and speak with Carlisle, but I would have to wait. "Jasper, you didn't find out anything about us dying?"

"No, but I did send an email to the Lexington library, to see if perhaps they could find something in old archives" I stated. She just nodded. I knew it would take them a while to find something and send it back to me. I decided that we needed to lighten the mood and quit thinking about this so hard. I was just glad she didn't really remember a whole lot about what name I used in the dream. "Why don't you go get dressed and then we can work on our homework the rest of the day" I told her. She just nodded and got up to go to the bathroom.

Eight hours later we were done with all our homework, even the history report was done ready to be turned in on Wednesday. Working with Bella was so easy and she is very smart. It surprised me about how much she knew about the Civil War in only just learning about it in a few days. She had really taken an interest in it and I couldn't wait till the day I could tell her about my real experiences during that time. The rest of the day we didn't talk anymore about what was going on between us, even though it was always in the back of my mind.

Once five arrived, I decided to pack my things up and head to the house. It had been a really long day and I wanted to get home and relax with a shower and clean clothes, but most importantly I needed to tell Carlisle about what all was happening.

"So, Bella I'm going to head on to the house and talk with Carlisle" I said to Bella who was sitting down beside me on the couch.

"Okay, that's fine. I need to do a few things around here" She replied, but I could feel the disappointment and the little bit of longing she projecting. She wanted me to stay. I just smiled.

"Tell you what I will go home and see my family and then return to you about nine, then in the morning we can ride together" I said. I could feel the joy rolling of in waves.

"Really, Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella" I stated squeezing her hand.

"It's just I know it's probably strange that we have only know each other for a week now, but I feel I know more about you than anyone and well with you I feel like you keep me safe and calm, especially when I had those horrible nightmares" Bella said blushing.

"You never have to be embarrassed about wanting me to stay with you. Like I said yesterday I really do like you Bella and protecting and caring for you comes with that. It makes me happy that you feel safe with me" I said sincerely.

"Thanks Jasper" She said. We got up and walked to the door. I turned around and placed a quick kiss on her lips. It was nothing to long, but enough to make Bella's heart beat speed up a little. I smiled internally at the effect I have on her. She shut the door behind me and it was then I noticed Alice's Porsche in Bella's driveway, she must have left it for me to drive, because it was raining cats and dogs. You got to love that future seeing little pixie. I climbed in and made my way home.

"Thank you Alice" I said throwing her keys at her. She didn't even look up to catch them.

"You're welcome brother dear" She replied looking down at her fashion magazine. Edward was at his piano playing and everyone else was just sitting on the couch enjoying him play. He was very good at the piano and even sometimes we played together, but with me on my guitar.

"So how are you playing with your little human?" Rose asked looking up. I growled at that comment.

"Yeah, bro, you still never told me what happened last night" Emmett said and I could feel his confusion

"Yes, I'm still seeing Bella and she is wonderful" I said directing that statement at Rose with more venom than anything. "And Em I don't know yet, I need to talk to Carlisle, but I'm sure you will all find out soon enough" I said. He just nodded in understanding.

It was still a while before Carlisle would be home, so I went to my room and hand a warm bath and changed clothes. I even packed me an overnight bag for Bella's. By the time I was done I heard Carlisle's car pulling up in the garage. I went to his study and sat down to wait for him. He would know I was up here waiting. I heard them all exchange pleasantries with Carlisle and then Alice made everyone leave to go hunting. Thank you, I really didn't want them all to know what was going on yet. When the time was right and even Bella and I knew what was going on we would tell the whole family together.

Carlisle walked in a few moments later. He took off his lab coat and hung it up, along with placing his medical bag on the ground. He finally sat down in his chair at the desk and faced me. I could tell he had, had a long day at the hospital. "Son, something you want to talk about?" He asked

"Yes, you aren't too tired. I could wait" I said sincerely.

"No, I'm fine. It's just I lost a patient today, but there was nothing I could do really. Tell me what's on your mind" Carlisle said leaning back and placing his hands on top his head.

"Okay, well it's Bella and I, weird things and I mean very weird thing have been happening to us" I started. Carlisle raised an eyebrow up at me. "Let me start from the beginning. It all started the day I met Bella. She crashed right into me in the hall and I mean we were flush up against each other. Then this weird electricity thing starts going through us. It was like it was running straight to my heart and then out of body into hers, kind of like it was tying us together, I swear you could almost see the sparks and then the strange thing was at the end, Carlisle I could have swore my heart beat a couple of times. No, I know it did" I said sternly. Knowing what had happened to my body.

"Jasper there is no way that could have happened. You know when we die, so do our body parts"

"Carlisle I know it did. It was like my whole world took one major shift and everything relied upon her. She became my, everything; we said goodbye and then walked in other directions. Well time she stepped away this pain was in my heart. It was like a constant ache, it was very agonizing. The further we went apart it hurt worse and worse. I finally reined it in and walked away, but then I went to my other class and the closer I got to the door the pain went away. Well Bella was in the classroom. I sat down beside her and the pain went away. It's kind of like when she's not with me I'm in misery, but then my heart knows when I'm with her and its happy. Maybe it's our souls" I said. I could see Carlisle taking in everything I was saying. He was pretty much on the edge of his seat. He too had never heard of anything like this. He went to say something when I interrupted him. "That's not all Carlisle, so later that night I came home and then I went to Bella's time it got dark. I stayed and watched her a while and then started running home. I was half way here when my vision went dark and I fell on the floor"

"Like you passed out or something?" Carlisle asked

"I don't know, but all these images came to me. It was a few different scenes, but they all took place over time, like these were the most important for me to see". I then told Carlisle about the scene of how I met Bella and how we fell in love, me proposing to her, getting ready to run away, her father wanting her to marry and how we all died at the end. I could feel his sadness and confusion about why we were seeing this.

"And you said you that you could feel the emotions from the dream?"

"Yes, I ran back to Bella's after it and I knew she had seen the same thing, because she was crying and radiating grief. It was truly heartbreaking Carlisle. It was like my whole heart broke. Alice says that Bella sees them in her dreams and they trigger at the same time making me see them, but I see them kind of like Alice's visions"

"You probably see it like that, because you are a vampire and can't sleep, so it's the only way. Wait you said them, was there another one?" I just nodded and went on to tell him about the American Revolution one. He listened to everything once more. I even went on to tell him about how I did the research on the computer and found out it was all real. He was completely astounded by that piece of information. Let's just say he was speechless. We both knew this was something big.

"What I don't understand is why we always die" I said.

"I don't know son" Carlisle said. I could just see his brain working to figure out what all was going on.

"That's not the only thing, the other day I was home and then this pure pain, kind like while we were changing ripped right through my heart and ran through my whole body. I knew immediately it was Bella and Alice told me where she was. Bella was in the cemetery completely distraught over her parent's death. Time I laid down beside her and pulled her into my arms the pain stopped. Carlisle we really need your help, anything you can figure out will be helpful" I said

"Son, I will look into this immediately, perhaps I can call up Marcus, he may know, but I will help you and Bella" Carlisle said sincerely

"You want to get the Volturi involved?" I asked completely concerned for Bella well being all of a sudden.

"No, just Marcus and I won't say anything to let them know we are talking to a human. They wouldn't like that one bit" Carlisle said. I believed him. He wouldn't do anything to put this family in danger.

"Thank you Carlisle, you truly are the best "I said

"Thanks son, now go see that girl and take care of her" Carlisle said practically pushing me out of the office. I said a quick bye grabbed my bag and ran out the door to Bella's. The rain had stopped for a short time, but it would start back soon. I arrived at the house and let myself in. I could hear her heartbeat upstairs in the bedroom. All the lights downstairs were turned out, so I assumed she was ready for bed. I locked the door back.

"Bella" I called out to let her know I was here. I didn't want to scare her.

"Up here" I heard her call out. I walked up the stairs to find her on her side of the bed reading a book and waiting for me. I smiled.

"Hey" I said "waiting on me darlin?" I asked with my sexy southern drawl. Her lust picked up for a second like it always does when I call her that.

"Yes, I was matter of fact" Bella said. "So did you find out anything?" She asked hopefully.

"No, but he's looking into it" I said. She just nodded.

"Leah called tonight; we are on for a double date Friday at six-thirty after I get off work. Is that okay?" She asked. I could feel her underlying excitement and hope.

"That' fine, Darlin. I forgot you started back to work. What am I going to do with all my free time?" I asked flirting a little with her.

"Oh, I'm sure you can find something to keep busy, perhaps come throw off the advances Mike Newton keeps throwing me and Jessica's evil glares?" Bella said. I felt a little angry and jealousy that someone was trying to get with my Bella. My vampire possessive side was kicking in.

"Oh, yeah I will definitely be making a trip to Newton's, after all I do need to get my family some more camping equipment" I said.

"Sure, you do?" She laughed. I just smirked.

"I'll be right back and then we can go to sleep" I said. She just nodded and I went to the bathroom to change. I put on a pair of red flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. I really didn't want her to see all the scars on my chest yet. I walked back out and climbed into the bed with her. She instantly curled into my side and I turned the light out. Bella snuggled more into me and I placed my face in the crook of her neck. She was out a minute later and I stayed up all night relishing in her divine scent.

**Isabella Swan**

Time Jasper left to go home for a while I got busy doing my laundry and cooking me something to eat. The whole time my thoughts kept drifting back to last night. I had ended up falling asleep waiting on Jasper to come back to me. It was so sad again, my life had ended and I was pregnant none less with Jasper's baby. The love we felt was so real and I could feel it wanting to burst out the seams of my heart while I was sleeping. Then it took a horrible turn, but this time I died first all because James shot off that hidden pistol. Then having to watch Jasper kill himself to be with me was just such a tragedy and my whole heart broke. I remember waking up and Jasper still wasn't there and the tears were flowing right out of my eyes. I needed Jasper and then he just showed up there and held me in his arms while I cried my heart out. He knew there was something going on and I was kind of surprised to know that he saw the same thing I did, but what was lingering in the back of my mind was how he saw it. If he was on the way back to me, did he fall asleep and then see them. He would have had to have fallen asleep to see it right?

Then when Jasper showed me what he had found on the computer and just proving it was all really was just confusing. Why were we seeing things of the past? I was glad he was going to talk to Carlisle. He seemed to be very smart and just knew things. I hope he would have answers soon. The phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I ran to answer it hoping it was Jasper with some good news that he just couldn't wait to tell me.

"Hello" I said out of breath from my running.

"Bella, hey it's Leah" I heard her warm voice say. I was surprised she was calling me.

"Hey Leah, how are you?" I asked

"I'm good, so is Jake. I was just calling for him to see when you wanted to go on that double date. I'm just dying to meet this man candy of yours" Leah said laughing. I chuckled.

"Well, I did ask him and he said he was fine with. When did you guys want to meet up?" I asked

"How about this coming up Friday?" Leah asked

"Okay, that's fine, I start back to work and I get off about five Friday, so perhaps six-thirty?" I asked

"That's fine, we can meet at your house and then all four of us can ride to Port Angeles together; see a movie and dinner"

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait for you two to meet Jasper" I said excitedly.

"We can't either. Hey, you maybe want to go shopping with me Wednesday? We can get outfits for the date?" I could hear the hope in Leah's voice. I wouldn't mind spending some girl time with her.

"Yeah Leah, I can stop on the way home from school Wednesday, you can meet me at the boardwalk about five in Port Angeles" I said.

"I will see you then" Leah said

"Okay, Leah, Bye" I said

"Bye" I hung up the phone.

I couldn't wait to meet up and have fun. I was really excited for Jasper to meet Leah and especially Jake. I had a feeling they would get along great. I finished eating my sandwich and out away all my laundry. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I climbed into the bed and started reading Pride and Prejudice for the twentieth time. I never got enough of it, actually all of my books I never got enough of. A few minutes later I heard Jasper call out to me and then he popped right into my room. I could always tell when he was nearer to me, because of the ache in my chest disappeared. He always still took my breath away. I don't know how I got so lucky to be with a man like him, if that's what you would call us. He never did ask me to be his girlfriend, but it's too early for that yet. We flirted back and forth a little and I was really happy that he might be making a trip to talk to Mike. Maybe it would work. He came back and climbed into bed with me. I snuggled into him and fell instantly asleep in his cold, comforting arms. The nightmares never came.


	15. A New Suprise

**A/N- Well I am back. I has been a while and I have missed writing this story. I really want to finish it. Thanks for all the great reviews and fan support. **

**Chapter 14- Isabella Swan**

The next two days passed by in a blur and before I knew it, it was Wednesday and I was meeting Leah soon for some afternoon girl time. I was so excited about finally getting to talk with someone. I mean I love hanging out with Jasper and Jake, but sometimes you need girl time. Jasper and I spent every moment together. After school or work he would come over and we would have dinner and then do homework together. He spent the night with me and the nightmares went away completely. I must say I was starting to fall for him more and more every day. I just didn't know if he felt the same way.

Carlisle had had not found out anything, but from what I knew of the times Jasper had gone home to his family, Carlisle was locked up in his study trying to find out. The library in Lexington had not responded either, so pretty much it was just a waiting game.

Jasper and I had just turned in our Civil War essay and were walking to our cars. I was leaving Jasper to ride home with his brother and sister since I wasn't going home straight away.

"So I will see you later?" I asked to Jasper.

"Yes, Darlin, I'm just going to spend some time with the family and then I will come over about nine or so" Jasper said back to me.

"That's fine you enjoy time with your family. I know how much they mean to you" I said sincerely. Jasper just smiled and nodded. We were walking by a silver Volvo when someone with bronze colored hair and topaz eyes stepped out. This must be one of Jasper's brothers. I had not met any of his family members. This guy was pretty good looking, but nobody could compare to my Jazz. He's not mine yet, what am I thinking? I just wish he was, but from what I could tell we had some kind of relationship going on.

"Hey Jasper" The bronze headed man said in the smoothest voice possible and then he turned and looked at me "And this must be Bella" he said sticking his hand out. Jasper put his hand on the small of my back and we both stepped forward closer to the man.

"Bella this is Edward, my brother, Edward this is Bella" We both smiled at each other and I stuck my hand out to place in his. At that time the wind blew a little and Edward stiffened. All of a sudden I was back behind Jasper and Edward was trying to push past him to get to me. I was so scared; the look on Edward's face was deadly. He looked like he wanted to eat me. Edward's eyes were pitch black, he was showing his pearly white teeth and growling. I backed up a little; petrified. Jasper looked like he was having one hell of a time trying to keep him back. Edward kept his eyes on me the whole time.

A huge buff man and the blonde woman I saw one time before showed up out of nowhere and pulled Edward off of Jasper and pushed him into the back seat of the Volvo. Once the door was shut, the blond goddess got in the driver's seat and sped off, but not before giving me a deadly scowl. If looks could kill I would definitely be dead. After they were out of sight Jasper turned to look at me. I could see the concern and worry in his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along to my car. It was only about five spaces over. Once we got there Jasper pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Bella, but everything's okay now" He said whispering comforting words into my ear, while rubbing small circles on my back. It was very soothing and helped my terror go down tremendously.

After a few minutes I spoke "Jasper what was that and is Edward okay?" I asked concerned about maybe something was wrong with Edward.

'_Only you would worry about the person who was trying to kill you' _I could have sworn I heard Jasper mumble. "Yes, darlin Edward's fine. He just has a little trouble…...adjusting to new people" Jasper said, but it just looked like a cryptic message to me. What was up with him and those messages? "He will be fine once he gets home" And that was all Jasper was going to say, I could tell. I didn't want to push him to answer me about what was really wrong with Edward, maybe there really was something wrong and he didn't like for people to know. Jasper would tell me once he is ready, but I would accept that answer now. I just nodded in understanding. He sighed with relief that I didn't ask anything more. "Okay, you better get going Leah's going to be waiting"

"Oh, shoot, yeah, I will see you later" I completely forgot for a moment about meeting Leah.

"Bye darlin" Jasper said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Bye" I whispered kissing him back. I got in the car and Jasper closed the door for me. I drove out of the lot, but not before looking back and seeing Jasper walk over to a red BMW where a short, black headed girl was waiting with a solemn expression.

The ride to Port Angeles was long. About two hours later I parked along the boardwalk near the downtown shopping stores. I was about ten minutes late, but I still did not see Leah. I got out and stretched. I was already getting tired of riding back and forth to Seattle. I guess maybe because I was alone today. Usually Jasper rides with me and when he drives it's a whole lot faster meaning we get there in half the time. I walked over to the water and looked out. It was so pretty here, off in the distance you could see fishing boats coming in for the night. A few minutes later I could hear an old car pull up behind me. It was Jake's Rabbit. Leah jumped out the passenger's seat. Her long black hair trailing in the wind, she ran over to me.

"Sorry I'm late, my car wouldn't start and I had to take Jake's while he looks at mine" Leah said all in one breath

"It's okay. I haven't been here that long either" I said. She looked relieved "Alright so let's get this shopping underway" I said. A smile lit up Leah's face and she grabbed my hand pulling us in the first store that looked pretty good. Leah pulled me right over to the dress section.

"Leah I don't think so. I'm not wearing a dress" I stated standing my ground

"Oh yes you are, besides don't you want to look good for Jasper" Lead said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I didn't budge. "Bella trust me, it will not be anything too fancy, just kind of casual and I won't make you wear heels with it" Leah said pleading me with her big brown eyes. I sighed. Who could resist that? She squealed and starting looking through the dresses. About thirty minutes later Leah had about five dresses on her arm for me to try on. I went into the dressing room and she handed them to me.

The first one was a plum colored short cocktail type dress. It ended mid thigh and had a beaded one shoulder strap that went under the breast and came around. I stepped out of the room and Leah looked it over. "Hmm… I don't really think this matches your style" she said. I agreed with her. I needed something a little longer and maybe came out some. I went back into the dressing room. I tried on the next four and found nothing.

We left and went into another store further down. Who knew it would be hard to find a simple dress. Leah couldn't find anything either. It wasn't until we were in the third shop Leah picked out something for me. I was a little apprehensive because it was kind of short, but once I tried it on I knew this was the one. I came out of the dressing room in the dress, where Leah was waiting.

"This is the one" I said and she just squealed. Leah was a very fun upbeat person, but I Knew deep down she didn't put up with anybody's crap. She could probably be a bitch if she wanted to. I walked over to the mirror. The dress was a gorgeous sapphire blue colored. It reminded me of Jasper's eyes in my dreams and of the engagement rings he gave me. He would love it. The dress went down to my knees and looked like it was made of silk. It was a halter top and in the back the straps criss crossed exposing my back and adding a train going down to my knees. In the middle the fabric gathered together and was held by jeweled bodice. It was very flattering and allowed me to have an hourglass figure.

Leah and I were just looking at it in the mirror. I really didn't want to take it off. It made me feel really beautiful. I sighed and went back to the dressing room taking it off. I put clothes back on and came out to see Leah in the perfect dress too. We should have just come here first. It was a red short cocktail dress with a v neck. The material gathered in the front and was tight. The red color looked wonderful on Leah's copper colored skin and deep black hair. **(Pictures on Profile)**

"You should definitely get that one" I said.

"I know, I love it"

"Yeah, Jake's going to go crazy" I said smirking.

"Well, Jasper's not going to know what hit him in your dress" I just blushed. "Oh don't play so innocent, from what you have told me of Jasper he's a major hottie" I just laughed because she was right. Jasper was very good looking.

"All right, let's go find some shoes and stuff" Leah said pulling me along. An hour later we finally walked out of the little boutique store. I bought some pearl earrings and necklace. Since I didn't need a bra for my dress, I picked out a pair of the same blue lacey boy shorts. Once we got to the shoe section I did pick out a two inch heel. I walked around a few times in it and it turned out to be very comfortable. If I did pick a higher heel I probably would have fell. It was a silver sandal with rhinestones on them. It went perfect with my dress. Leah picked out high black heel peep toe and matching black earrings and necklace. Even though Leah was still in high school she looked like at young women in her twenty's. We paid for our items and walked down to our vehicles. I placed my shopping bags in the trunk and walked back over to Leah.

"So where you want to eat?" I asked

"How about Italian"? Leah asked shrugging her shoulders.

"That sounds good. I love Italian" I said. Leah and I walked to the restaurant and were seated immediately. We ordered and then where left to talk.

"So, how are you and Jasper?" Leah asked

"Good, but I'm a little confused. We had our first date Friday and we basically confessed our feelings saying we liked each other a lot, but does that mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked Leah

"Hmm… I don't know, maybe you should ask him, just sit down one night and ask where this is going" Leah said. I thought about it, I was kind of shy, but I could ask him that. I don' think he would reject me.

"I will. I'm already starting to fall pretty hard for him. You know the weirdest things have been happening to us?" I stated

"Really like what?" Leah asked completely serious. I went into detail about how we were having the same dreams and about how we researched them and we really existed in that time. Then I told her about what happened when we met and how the pain was unbearable when we were away from each other and also about how Jasper found me in the cemetery that day. Leah was amazed.

"Wow, that's something else. Maybe you two are like true soulmates from other lifetimes" Leah said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking, but Carlisle, Jasper's father, is looking into it, so I hope he figures it out soon" I said.

"Yeah me too, you better come and see me when you figure it out" Leah said in a stern voice. I could tell she was really interested in what it was. Who wouldn't be? The waitress brought us our food and then left.

"So how did you and Jake meet?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Actually Jake was friends with Seth, my brother and well we already knew each other that way. Back in March, my current boyfriend at the time, Sam Uley broke up with me" Leah said but I interrupted her

"Isn't he the head leader of that gang at La Push?"I asked

"Yes, we had been dating for about four years, well he came up to me and told me that we were over and he had fallen in love with my cousin Emily Young. Well I was devastated. I thought we had a future together; we were going to get married and start a family once I graduated this coming up May. The weird thing was that two weeks before he broke up with me he disappeared. He came back and I stuck by him, even though he was keeping secrets. Then Emily came to visit me and they fell in love. Emily was like a sister to me and I both just quit talking to them. I was really depressed. Seth couldn't do anything to help me. Jake heard about what happened and started hanging out with me. He would come see me every day and we would start doing fun things together. We grew really close and became best friends. That eventually grew into love and we have been together ever since. He brought me back to life. I finally went to see Sam and Emily, I forgave them and we still talk every now and then, but we are not that close. Maybe in time we will be"

"Oh Leah I'm so sorry that happened to you, but I'm so happy you have Jake now" I said reaching over and squeezing her hand a little.

"Yeah, he's the best. I really love him, even though we finally got together two months ago" Leah said. I just smiled

"So did you ever find out about where he went?" I asked completely curious.

"No, but I do know he wasn't with Emily. When he finally did come home he was changed. He cut his hair and was just walking around like he owned the world. A month after that Paul and Jared joined his little group or whatever he has going on. I try not to get involved in it, but it's like there's this secret going around the reservation and everyone acts strange" Leah said. "Oh, yeah Jake's really upset, Embry joined Sam's group now"

"No, he was so nice and sweet and now he's just ditched Jacob and Quil?" I asked completely concerned for Jake. They were his two best friends. They grew up together. I just couldn't understand how they could do that to him and join that horrible group of Sam's. "Why can't somebody stop them or something?" I asked

"Well, I don't think they do anything bad and the tribal elders support them. Since, Embry has joined they are always around Jake now, just watching him. It scares him a lot. He doesn't want to be with them" Leah said. I could hear the worry in her voice. I would be to.

"Leah if he does end up joining and does the same thing Sam did to you. I will honestly go down there kill him, bring him back and kill him again. You are honestly the only girlfriend I have and I don't want to see you hurt" I said sincerely.

"Thanks Bella that's means a lot. I'm glad we are friends" Leah said. We both reached over and hugged each other. The waitress came back and we paid and left. We walked back in silence to our cars. It was twilight. I always loved this time of day when the sky would produce different pink and purples. It was very serene. We were about fifty yards from our cars when I saw a figure standing by my car. I stopped immediately and Leah stopped with me. I was just staring at the figure. I could tell it was a guy. He looked up at me and I gasped. I blinked and the next thing I knew he was gone. There was no way I was imagining that. I could have sworn it was James, but how did he disappear so quickly? I looked around and spotted nothing. I sighed, maybe I was imagining it, but then again I know what I saw. I was ready to be back in Jaspers protective arms.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Leah asked with concern.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something" I said giving her a reassuring smile.

She just nodded and we finished on our way to the cars. I was a little apprehensive about walking near it; what if he had done something? I knew I had pictured the red headed lady from that day in the cemetery and now I was picturing James here to. Was I really picturing them or had they found me and were going to finally kill me? I cringed. I so was not ready to die.

"Well, bye Bella. Jake and I will see you Friday" Leah said giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Yeah, I can't wait" I said. "Bye" I climbed into my car, locked the doors and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. I watched Leah drive off and then I pulled out. I was lost in my own thoughts all the way home. What if they had located me? Should I tell Jasper? The James in the alley way I met years ago was so much like the James in my dreams. What if this really was becoming like my dreams and Jasper and I would not get to be together in this lifetime either. I really didn't want to tell Jasper that I thought somebody was following me or about James. I had to keep him safe? He meant too much to be taken away from me like my parents were.

I finally arrived home an hour later. It was about seven, Jasper wouldn't be here for two more hours. I unloaded my shopping bags and went inside my house. I entered quickly and locked the locks back. I was still a little on edge about seeing him. I ran upstairs and hung up my dress in the back of the closet and put away everything else. I didn't want Jasper to see it to early. I changed into some comfy clothes and settled myself in my office for the next two hours.

"Hey" I jumped about ten feet. I turned around a saw Jasper standing there. My heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Don't scare me like that" I scolded.

"I called your name like five time's darlin" Jasper said with concern.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you" I said.

"I figured, so what has all your concentration" Jasper said looking over my shoulder.

"Nothing, just some homework, but I'm done" I said closing the book and getting up. We both walked out the office and into my bedroom.

"Darlin, what's wrong you seem a little on edge and jumpy" Jasper said taking my hands and turning me to face him. I so had to lie.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day" I said. Jasper just nodded in understanding.

"Well, why don't you go get ready for bed" I nodded and walked into the bathroom to change my clothes. I came back out to see Jasper already in the bed waiting on me. I climbed in and curled up into his chest. The tension and fear I was feeling instantly melted away. "So did you have fun shopping?"

"Yes, I found the perfect dress. I can't wait to show you" I said.

"I can't wait to see, but I'm sure you would look perfect in anything" Jasper said. I just blushed. He was so sweet. Was now the time to ask him about us? No I couldn't do it yet. My subconscious was yelling at me to ask. Yes you can, just ask? "Darlin is something wrong" Jasper asked titling my head up to look at him. He must have seen the war raging in eyes. "You can ask my anything, you know" I was so nervous

"Umm… yeah… I was just wondering about something" I started saying. I felt a little bit of calm and that helped me ask the question "Jasper, are we together like as a couple?" I blurted out and instantly hid my red face into his chest. Jasper didn't say anything for a few minutes, but then he pulled my head back up to look into his topaz eyes.

"Darlin, I would love nothing more than for you to be my girlfriend, so Bella will you be my girlfriend?" Jasper asked. I felt all the nervousness and embarrassment leave my body. I was nothing but excited and happy that he had asked me.

"Yes" I said. Jasper leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me, my fingers treading through his shiny hair. The kiss started out sweet and slow, but soon passion and desire were the main actions. Jasper deepened the kiss, his tongue slid along my both lip asking for entrance, which I granted. Before I knew it I was on my back with Jasper hovering above me. Once I needed air, he let go and went straight for my neck. Everywhere that he placed a kiss, a fire erupted in me and went straight to my core. When he reached my ear lobe, he sucked on it and I moaned out loud. That seemed to have brought him back to the present, because he immediately released me, pulling back to look at me. "You're so beautiful, my Bella" Jasper said. My heart sped up at the idea of me being his and now he was officially mine. This day turned out to be the best. Jasper leaned down and kissed me one more time. He rolled over, pulling me to him and turned the light out. "Sweet dreams, darlin" and I was out a minute later.

**Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen**

It had been an overall perfect two days. Bella and I spent both days together and I even got to drive her to school in her car. That actually took some begging on my part to allow me to drive her brand new car. I really enjoyed it and it actually allowed me to speed. Once Bella got used to how fast I drove she relaxed. I tried not to go past one hundred. I didn't want to scare her to bad, even though I was the fastest driver in my family, besides Edward. I actually think she enjoyed me driving; after all it was about a three hour ride to school.

Bella and I were walking to her car Wednesday after our history class. I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't get to be with her this afternoon, but she was going shopping and I needed to hunt, my eyes were starting to turn dark. I saw Edward sitting in the Volvo, when he saw us coming that way he got out. I knew he wanted to meet Bella and now was his chance. He got out and we exchanged pleasantries. I could feel her excitement and joy at finally meeting a family member and if I wanted her to meet anyone, it would be Edward and Alice.

The wind blew just a little and I saw Edward stiffened up and then the blood lust hit me full force. He was going after my Bella. I was not going to allow that to happen. I knew she smelled good, but not so good that Edward would attack her. I placed her behind about the time that he moved forward to get to her. I blocked and grabbed him, trying to send him as much calm and lethargy that I could, but nothing could faze him. Edward was too far in a blood lust haze for me to rein him in, but no matter what he would not get to my Bella. Before I knew it Emmett and Rose showed up and pulled him into the Volvo. I saw the look Rose sent Bella and I knew she would blame her and me for what happened. We would end up fighting again once we got home. She pulled off and I turned around to face Bella; she was scared and confused. I pulled her into my arms to calm her down, it worked instantly. Of course she was confused about Edward. Shoot even I was, besides Carlisle he was one of the most controlled vampires I had ever met and I knew that he had hunted recently. Something really bad must have happened for him to act that way. I had to lie to her about what had happened, but I couldn't tell her the truth. She would probably freak out and never want to see me again and I wouldn't be able to deal with that. Bella accepted the answer for now, and I'm sure she would ask again soon about what had really happened. I finally said bye to her and she left. Rose had left me the keys to her BMW and Alice was waiting on me. We both climbed in the car and made a silent trip back home. Alice was worried about her husband and I was too. Alice and I barley spoke for hours. We pulled up at the house and she raced inside. I followed. Everyone was sitting around the living room with concerned looks on their faces. Rose's just looked smug.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry I had no idea what came over me. I was just excited to be able to meet her and then her smell just hit me. It was like nothing I had ever smelled. I would never want to harm her" Edward said. His guilt, concern, and worry were coming off in all directions

"I don't blame you. It's okay and I know you would never want to hurt her on purpose" I said sincerely "So does anyone know what really happened?" I asked taking a seat on the edge of the couch next to Esme.

"Yes, we believe Bella is Edward's singer, _La Tua Cantante_" Carlisle said. I gasped. If that was true, usually singers don't ever live once the vampire smells their blood.

"Jasper, I'm not going after Bella. I would never do that to you. She is your happiness. I will just have to stay way till she is one of us, so I won't be tempted"

"One of us, I will not stand by while Jasper changes her. Bella should not have to give up her humanity" Rose screeched.

"Rose this not what we are talking about right now and that will not be your choice, its Bella's" I stated. She was fuming. I could have sworn we had settled this with her last time. She agreed to meet Bella and get to know her. "Alright so what can we do?" I asked

"I think that you should bring some of Bella's clothes, so Edward can get used to her scent" Alice said piping up from the first time since entering the room.

"Do you see that working?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, I even see Edward and Bella spending time together without any of us present" Alice said. I could feel the fear coming from Edward. He didn't want to do anything to put Bella at risk.

"I will start bringing little things with her scent on there and we can build up, perhaps one night you could just come sit in her house and get the full effect. This is for her safety though" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

'_You know Edward, she was worried about you" _I said in my mind. Edward's headed whipped up and he looked at me questioningly.

"She was more worried about me than the fact that I was trying to kill her" Edward said perplexed.

"Yes, she is a very selfless person" I said. Edward just shook his head like he couldn't believe anything I had said. "I believe everything will work out. We would never let you do anything you will regret". I felt thankfulness and love from Edward. He was glad his family was here to support him, but that was what we were here for; to always support one another.

"Well while you all are playing some kind of smelling game, don't come to me once he kills her and we have to move" Rosalie said standing up and leaving the room. We heard the door slam a few minutes later. She was just angry that our family almost got exposed today.

"Just ignore her honey, everything will work out, I have seen" Alice said bemused tapping her pointer finger to her temple. We all just laughed a little. It helped lighten the mood tremendously.

"Come on brother, let's go bag some mountain lions" I said walking to the door. Edward followed me. "Race ya" Edward just smirked and we took off as fast as we could. Edward of course ended up winning.

Four hours, three mountain lions, and one deer for me I was done. Edward ate a whole lot more than me though to get rid of his blood lust for Bella, which was fine with me. I could understand and he ate more to be on the safe side. We were walking back to the house at human speed when Edward started speaking. "Thanks Jasper, you have done so much for me; gave me Alice and stood up for me when I did something wrong".

"Edward you don't have to thank me. I know you and Alice belong together and you were there for me when I went through all my crazy blood lust moments too. You're my brother and I will always support you" I said sincerely sending Edward all the familial love and trust I had for him. Edward just smiled and sent the same feelings back to me. We were too much of men to actually hug and say that we loved each other. This was our way of saying it.

"You know Bella is very beautiful, I believe she's perfect for you" Edward said. I just smiled and nodded in agreement. We finally arrived back at the house and I took a bath and got cleaned up. The two remaining hours I had before I went to Bella's, Em, Edward and I played games on the Wii. It was one of our favorite activities to do together besides baseball. I had a lot of fun. At about nine I hopped on my motorcycle and drove to Bella's. I could hear her heart beat coming from upstairs. I opened the door and called out for her a few times, but she never did answer. I ran up the stairs at vampire speed and found her in the spare bedroom on the computer. She was so enhanced with the screen when I called out for her; the fear I felt nearly made me want to go hide in a closet. Bella was very on edge and it made me wonder if something had happened to her tonight. I asked her and she just said she was tired, but I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, but I would not push her to tell me, like she didn't push me earlier. I figured we would all tell each other when the time was right.

We got in the bed together. Then Bella started pushing off nervousness, fear, determination and hope. She wanted to ask me something. I told her she could tell me anything. She finally got out that she was wondering if we were together. I never realized till now that I had never asked her about that, so I asked her. I was so happy she said yes. Then we started a full blown make out session. I just loved kissing her warm lips and feeling her warm body on mine. It makes me feel human if just for a few minutes till her body becomes my temperature. When she moaned I finally realized we were both lost in the moment of fire, passion and desire. Her lust was adding with mine and it made me just want her more. We finally quit and she fell asleep instantly. Shopping must have worn her out. Just wait till Alice gets a hold of her. I smiled at the thought.

Once I made sure she was in a deep sleep. I went to the bathroom in look of some clothes for Edward. It felt a little weird to be going through her dirty clothes, but this was for her safety and so she could be around my whole family when the time came. I knew she would love them and I didn't want her to be limited to who she could be around and I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable that one of my brothers's wanted to eat her. She deserved to be comfortable and have the love of my family. I finally found two pairs of socks; dirty clothes were better because her scent was on them more than if they were washed. I ran downstairs and placed them in a Ziploc bag. I heard a light knock on the door, I could smell Alice. I unlocked it and handed them to her. She thanked me and went on her way. I sure hope it works. I ran back upstairs and went to the office instead. I turned on the computer. I was hoping that the library had wrote me back. I was in luck, because sitting there in Bella's inbox was an un-opened email from them. I opened it

_Mr. Hale,_

_We here at the Lexington Library found your email very interesting and the staff here did our very best to see what we could find. We searched through old history books, newspapers, and photos. Two days ago we finally came across something. We have attached the only thing we could find about a Miss. Isabella Swan to this email. There was nothing else at all. I'm sorry, but I hope this will do. _

_Thanks, _

_Mrs. Walker- Lexington Library Manger_

I opened the attachment and it downloaded. It was an old newspaper clipping.

_July 7, 1776_

_Isabella Swan was found dead in her home on July 2, 1776. She was found by her neighbors when they visited her residence. She was not the only one found there. It looked as if she was living with an English Redcoat, General Jasper Whitlock, who had gone missing just months before at the Battle of Lexington. They were both dead and looked as if they had been robbed. Everything was missing; weapons, food, jewelry and even clothes. They are looking for the culprit now who committed this horrendous act. Even though she didn't have any family left her friends will miss her dearly. Some of her friends and neighbor will be having the funeral for the two this coming up Sunday. They will both be buried next to her parents on her farm. As it turns out from a diary Isabella kept, her and General Whitlock were engaged and very much in love. _

I can't believe he stole all of her stuff, probably even took her engagement ring. At least they buried us together. I sighed and closed the computer there was nothing else I could really say about this. It was all just so depressing. I climbed back into bed with Bella and held her the rest of the night.

**A/N- I know that Sam changes into a wolf once the Cullen's arrive, but for my story I wanted him to change earlier, just pretend there were nomads coming through the area a lot since the Cullen's weren't living there, but that was what caused him to change earlier. Plus I could picture Leah and Jake being together, he really is a great friend. For anyone who is confused. I know in the book Leah was Bella's age and Jake was two years younger than Bella, but in my story Leah and Jake are the same age and graduating from high school. I believe Sam was about one year older than Leah.**


	16. Unlikely Friends

**Chapter 15- Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen**

Before I knew it Friday was here and we were going on a double date with Jacob and Leah, Bella's friends. I was a little nervous because they were from La Push and usually those people despise us. Alice and I were not here when the treaty was made at first, but later on Carlisle had the tribe add us to it. It was for our protection mostly. I knew the wolves had long since died out, but I knew they tell legends down there about us and that gets mostly the younger generation to hate us, whether it's true or not. Hopefully they would like me. I had never had to make this much of an impression on anybody my entire life, than the last two months.

It was currently six fifteen and I was standing outside Bella's door. I unlocked the door and walked in just like I lived there, which basically I did. I hardly ever left.

"Bella" I called out hopefully she would hear me this time.

"Be down in a second" She yelled from the second floor. I looked into the mirror she had in the foyer making sure I was okay. I was dressed all in black, from my black button up polo shirt folded back at the forearms, to the tie and slacks. Instead of my cowboy boots I actually put on some nice dress shoes that were also black. My golden hair was lying loose like always and my topaz eyes were warm and bright from a recent hunt. I looked pretty good. All of a sudden I felt a spike of lust and I turned around. There was Bella standing in all her perfection. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. She had on a blue halter top dress that was down to her knees. It showed off every one of her curves and made her skin look like a creamy pale color. I just wanted to rip the dress off and worship every inch of her. She had on a pair of low heels and pearls. Her hair was curled and pulled up into a half up half down look and her makeup was very natural, I could barley tell she had any on. I could feel my own lust mixing in with hers. It was going to be a long night. I walked over to her, took her in my arms and kissed her with everything I had projecting out some of the emotions back to her, but not enough for her to notice. I pulled back when she started to need air.

"There are no words to describe how beautiful you look" I said looking at her in the eyes. She blushed and I groaned. "Especially when you blush like that" I said running a finger over her cheek.

"You don't look so bad either. Where are the cowboy boots?" She asked looking me over.

"Well I can't wear them with everything" I said winking at her. I knew how much she enjoyed the boots. "So what time are your friends coming?"

She looked up at the clock "Any minute now" The next second the door bell rang. Bella walked over to get it. Time she opened it I heard a deep husky voice "Damn Bells I'm going to have to hide you two away from the world with all the attention ya'll are going to be getting" That must be Jacob. I walked around the corner to see a man with long black hair and copper colored skin. He had on white button up polo shirt with a black tie and black pants. He was smiling at Bella. Beside him was a girl with the same colored skin. She was wearing a tight red dress and I must say she did look good, but had nothing on my Bella. Her hair had a slight wave to it. They both looked like a good couple and I could feel the love they had pouring off one another for each other. I would be glad when Bella loved me like that. They were really committed to each other. Both of them turned to look at me once they saw me standing there.

"Guys, this is Jasper, Jasper this is Leah and Jake" Bella said. I held my hand out and Jake was the first one to shake it. His hand was very warm in mine, kind of like he was running a slight fever.

"Pleasure to meet ya'll" I said with my Texas accent coming out. I felt a spike of lust come my way. It was from Leah, I don't blame her though all the girls like my accent. I figured I would have lost it over past decades but it was still there. Leah stuck her hand out; it was a little warmer than normal also. What was wrong with these people? I hope they weren't sick, because I sure didn't want my Bella to catch something.

"Alright let's get going" Bella said turning the lights out and locking the door. She gave me the keys. Jake and I both opened the doors for Bella and Leah. I then got in the driver's side and Jake got in behind me. We were on our way within minutes.

"So we are we eating?"Jake asked a few minutes later.

"Actually, Jasper got us into a new restaurant" Bella answered

"Yeah, umm… Carlisle knows the guy who opened it and I got us a reservation. It's a steakhouse" I said.

"That sounds good. I sure know that I'm hungry" Jake said rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry baby" Leah said punching his shoulder lightly.

"So Jasper, how did you meet Bella here?" Jake asked leaning forward some.

"Actually we just met at school" I answered "We just clicked" I said looking over at Bella. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yeah, sorry Bells, but Leah here told me about what has been going on between you two. That is some weird stuff"

"Sorry Bella. He just kept on bugging me for the answers" Leah said apologetically.

"It's alright guys; we weren't trying to hide it. We really just want to know what's going on" Bella said. The rest of the ride was spent with Bella going more into detail to Jake about what was happening with us. I could feel his familial love and concern for Bella. He really was the only family Bella had left in this small town and I would never do something to jeopardize that.

I pulled up into the restaurant about thirty minutes later. You could see it was booming and very new; it had kind of a chic, eccentric vibe going on. The outside was all lit up like a club and there were people outside waiting to get in; time to put on the human charade. I turned the car off and went around helping Bella out. Jake did the same with Leah. We walked hand in hand up to the waitress; she was already eyeing me like I was a piece of meat. I think Bella noticed because she tightened her grip on my hand. My Bella is jealous. That's so sexy.

"Good Evening and welcome to Eclipse. Can I have your name?"

"Yes, we have a reservation for four under Cullen" That was the name Carlisle used when talking to his friend. Her eyes widened momentarily.

"Yes sir right this way" She said automatically moving us to our seat.

"Was that jealousy darlin" I asked leaning over to whisper in Bella's ear. She just turned and smirked at me.

"Yes, it was cowboy, your mine now" Bella said. I loved her calling me hers and cowboy all in one sentence and she hadn't even seen my cowboy hat yet.

"That's so sexy" I mumbled, but I could feel her humor so I know she heard me. We had never really flirted like this before. It was like a new comfortable side, especially of Bella.

We walked pretty much all the way to the back of the restaurant. We entered a room that was kind of like a sunroom and was overlooking the Port Angeles Harbor. There we other people sitting around enjoying their meals. The lady led us over to a table near the windows. Bella sat down first and then I sat down beside her with Jake on my left. Leah sat across from me next to Bella.

"Your waiter will be right with you" She said giving me and Jake one last look before she left. This time Leah noticed her looking and gave out a little growl. I would have never heard it without my vampire ears. I chuckled internally. We started looking over the menus, everything was expensive but nothing I couldn't afford. I could feel Bella's nervousness and concern. She was looking at her menu. I leaned over to her, whispering.

"Bella, don't worry so much I got this" I said. She looked up at me.

"But it's so expensive"

"It's nothing I can't afford" I said back and then leaned up so everyone could hear "In fact Leah, Jake don't worry about the bill tonight, I will get it since it was my idea to come here" I said. I could feel some relief coming out of Jake. There was no doubt he had the money, but it would probably cut into his savings or something and with my many years of saving and Alice's visions of seeing the stock market this would not even make a dent in our money. I heard Bella sigh. She was a little unhappy. I leaned over once more to whisper in her ear.

"Darlin, please it makes me happy that I can buy things for you" I said. She just looked up at me studying my face. I had no idea of what she was looking for but, she must have found it.

"Alright, but I pay for the candy at the movies" I just chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, I'm Tyler and I will be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" The tall African- American boy said looking right at my Bella. He looked about our age and I knew I had seen him around Forks. The lust was so strong coming off of him. It just made me want to jump Bella right there. There was no way I was putting up with this during the whole date. I reached over and took her hand placing them on the table.

"Sweetheart, what would you like?" I said. I could see her smirk. She knew what I was doing and knew I was jealous.

"A coke please" Bella answered in her angelic voice.

"Make that two" I said looking right at the boy. I threw out a little fear and his lust instantly calmed down some.

"I will take water, and Leah here will take a coke to" Jake said to the waiter. Tyler was now projecting lust for Leah; it was like he had finally noticed her for the first time since walking up to the table. Jake saw he was staring and growled loud enough for him to hear. Once he did that I projected more fear and the poor guy squeaked.

"Coming right up" He said before completely disappearing. I started laughing at Jake and he joined in a few minutes later.

"That was good" Jake said

"Yeah, did you see his face" I said laughing.

"Alright, you two jealous guys, that's enough" Bella said in a scolding voice, but I could see a hint of a smile on her face.

"I don't know why you're jealous of that guy, you two could out beat any boy to hold our attention" Leah said.

"It's not that we are jealous, we just don't like the way he looks at you" I said.

"Yeah, like your something to eat" Jake said answering the rest of the way.

The rest of the dinner was great. Tyler never even looked Bella and Leah's way. He was just too scared and he barley even hung around the table long. The food was horrible to me, but I could tell it was probably five stars. Jake and I got along great. We had a lot in common too, not just Bella. He liked the same kind of music as me and we talked a lot about cars. Leah and Bella mostly talked about fashion, every now and then we would all get involved in a conversation. Once we were done I paid and we left the restaurant, but not before we thanked Carlisle's friend for the fabulous meal. Hand in hand Bella and I followed behind Jake and Leah to the movie theater. There wasn't a lot playing so we decided to just see some romance comedy. I did let Bella pay for her candy, not that she got that much. She was still full from her meal. I just wanted to go puke mine up somewhere. The movie was okay, something about some cheesy romance.

After the movie was over, we made our way back to the car and I drove us to Bella's house. Leah and Bella went into the house and Jake and I hung around outside looking at his rabbit. It was a bit old, but I could see all the work he had put into it. I would suggest him and Rose work on it together. She loves this kind of thing, but currently we weren't talking to each other. I gave him some suggestion on what to do and in turn he told me some things. I could tell he would be a good friend. I had never made friends with anyone before, except for Peter and Charlotte. I guess I should say human friends and it felt kind of rewarding.

"Hey, Jasper, I just wanted to say thank you" Jake said changing the subject completely. I looked at him confused. "For Bella, I saw what she looked like we she first arrived here. That was the first time I had seen her in eight years, but she looked so lost and dead. I knew it was going to be hard for her to come back here after the incident and well thanks to you the light in her eyes is back. You're good for her, but if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down" Jake said in a more parental tone at the end.

"Thanks Jake, but I think it was a combination of us all that helped her. You're a wonderful friend to her and I promise I will openly surrender myself if I hurt her. She means a lot to me" I said. In that moment I could feel acceptance from him. I reached out a shook his hand. Leah and Bella came out a few more minutes later giggling like school girls. I smiled at the picture. Bella was truly happy with her life and that was only my greatest wish.

"Thanks for tonight Jasper. We had a great time" Leah said stepping forward and placing a little kiss on my cheek. The blood didn't even bother in fact she smelled a little off, as did Jake more so than Leah. I just brushed it off.

"You're welcome and I can't wait to do this again" I said sincerely.

"I will call Bella" Leah said. I just nodded. Leah and Bella hugged one more time and then they got into their car and left. I turned to look at Bella, she was so beautiful. Then she yawned

"Come on beautiful, let's get you to bed" I said. We both went inside and got ready for bed. I was a little disappointed when Bella took her dress off. I would have to find a way for her to get back into it. Bella snuggled into me and we fell asleep, more so her.

The next three weeks passed by in a blur. Bella and I spent every moment together. We went to school and did our homework together. I still slept at her house and only left when necessary to hunt or family meetings. I still kept up with the family and even late at night Alice and Edward would come visit. For the first two weeks. Edward just smelled Bella's clothing that I got. The first time he smelled the socks. I heard he went crazy and he had to go hunt, but after that he started pressing himself. I had no idea of where his determination was coming from, but it worked. After that he tired to smell everything he could. The clothes were not that strong to him anymore, so last week he came over and he and Alice sat in the living room. It was very hard at first, but he sat there and endured it. I was very thankful he could. Edward never did go into her bedroom though, not that I would allow him anyway, but it seems like he could be in the same house with her and not try to kill her. I was so proud of him, but we would still have to get him to meet her in person.

The week after the double date, Jake and Leah came over one Saturday for pizza and movie night. It was a lot of fun. The more we hung out with them the more they became comfortable with me and me with them. When Bella went to work, sometimes Jake would come by her house and we would work on his car together. We were just starting to get it running great. I never went to La Push though, I think he knew I wasn't welcome there and I never invited him to my house. I didn't think he would be too comfortable in house full of vampires and I don't think my family would be happy I brought home a friend from La Push, so we went to Bella's which you could consider Switzerland. Jake knew I was living there with Bella anyway. He liked me being there to protect her I think. When Leah and Bella went shopping one week ago, Jake and I went to hold some of their bags. We were turning into quite the group, but every time I would meet up with them. Their skin was always a little hotter and there smell was off more, kind of more like a wet dog. I knew the werewolves were true and it made me wonder if they were starting their transformation into becoming one of them, but I never saw any other signs than that. Plus I'm pretty sure the werewolf gene died out. I even asked Alice one time and she said she couldn't see anyone becoming a werewolf.

Carlisle was still working on finding out what our problem was. That was pretty much all he did these days. The family was dying to meet Bella, but I didn't know when to take her over there. I knew that when I did I would have to tell her we were vampires and I was so scared that she would not accept me. We had gotten a lot closer now and I knew I was in love with her. She was my everything and I wanted nothing more than to cherish her the rest of the days of her life or eternity if she accepted. I know that sounded cheesy, but I was brought up to respect women and provide for them and that was what I intended to do. Our physical level picked up some. We would hold hands all the time and our kisses were deeper and had more meaning. It was during one of our nightly make out session that I felt love coming from my Bella, it was only for a minute, but it was so deep and strong. She was in love with me to and that excited me more than anything. We did plenty of things together; went on more dates, sightseeing in Seattle after school. I will never forget the day I took her out on the motorcycle.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was not out of course, but it wasn't raining so that was good. Since we had nothing planned today I was going to surprise Bella by showing back up at her house with the motorcycle. _

_I pulled up outside her house and cut the engine. Immediately I felt her happiness. She knew I was here. A minute later the front door opened and my brunette girl came rushing out and right into my arms. I held her tightly to me for a few minutes, twirling her around in a circle. I had left early this morning before she had woken to go hunting with my family. I had truly missed her. Pulling back she looked at the motorcycle and her excitement grew along with a little hint of fear. _

"_Are you ready for your first lesson?" I asked smiling. She just eyed the motorcycle for a minute, like she was looking at something foreign. _

"_How about you just take me for a ride first?" She asked. I was okay with that. It would help her get used to it and then maybe she would try it on her on. I nodded and handed her a helmet. I watched as she put it on safely. I then climbed on the motorcycle. Turning around I patted the seat, telling her it was okay to get on now. She put her hand on my shoulder and swung her leg over the back. Settling her thighs on both sides of my hips was an instant turn on. I adjusted myself to keep Bella from seeing or feeling. She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and pressed her warm chest into my back. I could feel every inch of her perfect, soft breasts. They felt like clouds. It was a comforting feeling to be wrapped up in her warmth. It felt like home. _

_I cranked the engine up and Bella's excitement spiked up. I pulled out into the lane and made my way towards the highway. The vibrations were strong underneath us and only added to my problem. I could tell Bella was scared a little by how tightly she was holding on to me, but the more I rode the more she seemed to get use to it. I was starting to feel her giddiness. _

_We rode for what seemed like forever with the wind blowing through our hair. It really was a nice day. I always loved living in Washington. The landscape and scenery was so beautiful, especially seeing it first hand on a motorcycle. I was happy to share my favorite hobby with Bella. About an hour after riding, emotions started changing in Bella. Her lust became more dominant and I felt her slid her warm hands up under my shirt, rubbing my chest. She also slid a little closer to me and the warmth of her mound was pressed right up against my lower back. I was getting turned on again by my little vixen and she knew all too well from the mischievous emotion she was playing out. _

_I slowed the motorcycle down and pulled into a secluded area off the road; shutting off the engine, I quickly at human speed placed Bella in front of me, with her face looking at me. She was smiling at me. I leaned in and took her lips with mine. This was un- like any kiss we ever had. It was rough and filled with need and hunger. I wanted her so bad. I wanted to claim her, so no man would ever touch her. The vampire side of me was coming out somewhat, but I had to keep it reined in. She had never seen this side of me. I wrapped my arms around her bringing her body closer to mine. She ran her hands through my hair, bringing me closer to her. She was moaning through our kiss. I broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down her neck. She was writhing and moaning out. I could feel the blood just below her vein, but there was no blood lust, only lust for her body. If I couldn't claim her in the vampire way I would do it the human way. Gently, but just enough to leave a mark I started sucking on her neck. Leaving, light, purple bruises. That would keep the human men away. The beast inside me purred with delight. "Jasper" she cried out, holding me to her. _

_I wanted her, but now was not the place. I would not take her in the woods. I wanted her to be somewhere nice, preferably a bed, where I could worship and explore every inch of her body. I think we both realized where we were and pulled back. I looked in her beautiful brown eyes, they were so enchanting. I palmed her cheek and she leaned into it. This wonderful girl was all mine. Love started pouring out of her. She truly did love me and I was so grateful for it. I looked at her hoping to convey with my eyes that I felt the same way. Her heart started beating fast. This beautiful girl loved me and I loved her. I wanted nothing more than to tell the whole world. At that thought, my mind stated going dark again with the possibility of claiming her and I knew we needed to get going. She must have realized to. She turned around and put his hands on the handle bars. _

"_I am ready to drive now" She said with confidence. I reached forward and cranked it up for her. It roared beneath us once more and I knew I would have more trouble this time, seeing as how she was sitting basically right on top my dick. I leaned more into her wanting to feel more; wanting to just be close. _

"_Alright Darlin" I said and started telling her what all the gadgets were on the bike. She seemed to understand. I placed my hands on top of hers to show her how to drive, just letting her get used to it. We took off out the woods and got on the main road. Once she figured it out, I let go and she drove all by herself. I was proud of her. By the end of the day she was a complete pro. We really had fun that day, including all the sexual frustration. I knew we would be doing it again soon. _

It was currently Wednesday, Bella's birthday was the next day and Leah and Jake were coming over to celebrate with dinner. I knew Bella didn't want any gifts, but I had something I wanted to give her once we were in private. Bella and I walked to her car together. I was leaving her to get home on her own and I was going with Edward and Alice to pick up her present.

It was pouring rain, we ran to her car and I got in the passenger side. She turned the car on and blasted the heater.

"So I will see you later?" She asked hopefully

"Yes Darlin, you won't' even have time to miss me" I said leaning over and capturing her lips with mine. I loved kissing her.

"I highly doubt that. I miss you when you're in the other room" She said against my lips. I reached up and cupped her cheek with my hand. I lightly traced my thumb on her bottom lip.

"I love kissing you" I said taking that plump bottom lip in between my lips and lightly sucking on it. Bella moaned into my mouth and then took my whole lips in a passionate kiss, Bella's love starting pouring out, so I projected some of my love back at her. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. We had done this before and I always kept her away from my razor sharp teeth. She stroked my tongue and I could taste her sweet scent. She pulled back about the time I moaned into her mouth.

"Okay, Japer get going, the sooner you leave me the sooner I get to see you" She said smiling at me.

"Okay, Darlin. I will see you soon and be careful, this weather is pretty bad" I said looking out the window. It was pouring down cats and dogs.

"You too" She said. I leaned in and kissed her once more. I gave her a smile and got out running straight to Edward's Volvo. Alice and Edward smiled at me and we took off towards the bookstore.

"You and Bella seem to be getting closer" Alice stated making conversation, like she truly didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah we are. I can even feel love coming from her"

Alice squealed and I chuckled. "That's great Jazz. I told you, the love you two share will be very powerful". We pulled up in front the store and I ran in. I had ordered it weeks ago and they had finally just gotten it in a day before her birthday. That was cutting it very close. I paid and then ran back to the car. It was then I noticed Alice in a vision, with Edward comforting her. He was probably reading it in her mind. All of a sudden she snapped out of it and the grief emitting from her washed over me. It was then she screamed "BELLA"

"What, what about her?" I asked becoming frantic.

"Jasper, go to her, hurry" Edward said pushing on my shoulder to get me out the car. That was all it took for me to jump out the car and head for the nearest tree's. Before I took off full speed I heard Alice "She's fifty miles outside of Port Angeles, mile marker 61, Go" I took off full speed, pushing my legs to go faster. Edward was the fastest in the family, but I was the second. I ran through the woods, dodging trees and wildlife here and there. It was so much faster for me to run, but I knew Alice and Edward would be coming right behind me in the car. I didn't know what to expect once I arrived where she was. Was she having a wreck or was someone attacking her? I tried to think of what was in that area Alice had said. It was nothing but woods. It was obviously something bad. Bella still had a good start ahead of me, so I pushed my legs to go faster till there was a burning in my thighs.

**Isabella Swan**

I was lost in thought thinking about Jasper on the way home from school. I knew he was going to get me something for my birthday, but there was no stopping him. He loved to buy me things and I loved to see the smile on his face when I opened them. I just hope he wasn't getting me anything to big. Things with Jasper were great. I was already in love with him, I especially felt it when we were kissing or just holding hands and sometimes it felt like I could feel his love for me. I was glad that I had found somebody. When I moved to forks I wasn't looking for love or anything at all. I just wanted to start over and get a good career, but life threw me a curve ball and I was happy for it. Jasper was a wonderful guy; he took care of me, protected me, and was great with my friends. Jake and Jasper had been getting along wonderfully. It was like they were best friends and I was happy for Jasper. It looked like he could use a good friend besides me and well Leah absolutely adored Jasper. They had also gotten along perfect. We were one big clan always doing stuff together. Life could never get more perfect, but now I just had to tell Jasper I love him.

I was about sixty minutes outside Port Angeles. I was so ready to be home. I might even take a nice hot bath and chill with some hot chocolate. The weather was horrible, but it was nothing I hadn't seen living in Forks. The closer it got to winter the colder it got and I was expecting it to start snowing any day now. I was really looking forward to that. It had been years since I had seen snow up close.

I started rounding a curve when I noticed, through the rain about ten feet ahead of me was a doe and baby deer crossing the road in my lane. I was going about sixty. Since I didn't have time to really brake I swerved to the right to pass around them; they were almost to the middle of the highway. At the same time I jerked the wheel to the left, I hit a deep, big puddle of water, from the rain on the side of the road of the other lane. I started hydroplaning and the water started to take control of the car. I panicked and quickly turned the wheel to the right back to my lane. That was wrong thing to do. The car started turning and was soon facing the direction I had just come. At the same time it changed directions the car started coming up on two wheels, the only two left on the ground was the driver's side. At that point I knew my car was going to roll about four times before it hit the line of trees out lining the forest.

This was it my final's minutes. I knew that if the top of my car hit that tree I would never make it, especially at the speed I was going. I started thinking about Jasper and how I never got to tell him that I love him and I never got to accomplish any of my dreams. I was going to see my parents again. This was all happening so fast.

All of a sudden the car came to a stop before it even made its first roll. My car fell to the side and landed back on all four wheels with a loud thud, rocking me. I looked out the window and could see Jasper standing in the pouring rain on the passenger's side with both hands on top of the car. Rain was pouring down his face and clothes. I quickly undid the seat belt and ran around to him. It looked like he was breathing hard and then I noticed where his hands were and the deep handprints embedded a little above my doors in the metal. There was no way he could have stopped my car, but I should have died. Why did my car automatically stop? What was going on and how did Jasper get here so fast? I looked around and noticed no other cars in the area. He pulled his hands out and turned to face me.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked. It was then everything came crashing down on and I fell right into his cold, marble arms, right where I belonged crying my heart out. This was too much and I was in shock, I just knew it. I must have been imagining him stopping the car. I was in heaven right now. My car went on and hit the tree killing me instantly. It was then I passed out right in his arms.

**Jasper Whitlock**

Before I knew it I was standing on the edge of the forest watching Bella's car swerve and face the direction back towards the way she had come. From what I could tell there were deer in the road and she had hydroplaned, causing the car to lose control and if I knew anything it was going to start rolling and hit the trees. I debated about half a second about just pulling Bella from the car and just saving her, but I decided I might hurt her if I rip her out of the car with it going that speed. Before it could make the first roll, I ran over to the car at vampire speed and pressed both my hands on the side and pushed it to go back down. The speed at which the car was going was very strong and almost knocked me back, but I stood my ground embedding my fingers deep into the metal. It finally rolled back on four wheels with a force. I felt Bella's terror coming from inside the car, before I knew it I felt her surprise and confusion, she was beside me before I even had time to blink. I asked her if she was okay and then I think it became too much for her. Bella's emotions started going all over the place and I couldn't narrow it down. She crashed right into my arms and I held her tight. I didn't even want to think about what it would mean if I had lost her. After a few minutes, the shock got to her and she passed out. I lifted her up in my arms bridal style placing her carefully into the passenger's seat. I walked around to the driver's side about the time Alice and Edward pulled up. I could see relief on both of their faces.

"Jasper, take Bella to our house, she needs to see Carlisle and then the whole family will have some explaining to do" I just nodded and climbed into the car. I followed behind Edward the rest of the way home. This was it the moment I had been waiting for; would Bella accept me being a vampire of reject me. I looked over at my sleeping angel and I could not imagine her in my life, it would kill me.

We arrived at the house and I picked her up and ran inside at vampire speed, Alice and Edward right behind me.

"CARLISLE" I yelled once I entered the foyer. He appeared beside me instantly. When he saw Bella lying limp in my arms, his fear and worry about her hit me. He already considered a part of the family and he instantly went into doctor mode. This was what he lived for helping people.

"Bring her up to my study. What happened?" Carlisle asked walking up the stairs. We left everyone else at the bottom and there questioning gazes. I'm sure Alice would tell them what had happened. I laid her down on the couch and told Carlisle about what all had happened. He checked over every inch of her body. There was nothing wrong with her she was just emotionally drained and her body had shut down to protect its self. I took her hand in mine. I had to have the contact and I wanted to be the one to comfort her. Now all we had to do was wait for her to wake up and I'm sure she would want explanations.


	17. Interview With A Vampire

**Hi everyone. I am trying to get back to writing my stories. Sorry it is taking so long, but I do have plans to finish this story. It's just going to take some time. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement I have received. **

**Chapter 16- Isabella Swan**

I could hear hushed whispers all around me. I had no idea of where I was. The last thing I remember was a deer, a wreck, Jasper supposedly showing up and stopping my car from an unlikely doom, and then I passed out. I quickly sat up and looked straight up into a pair of concerned topaz eyes.

"Bella, darlin, its okay, your safe now" Jasper said in a soothing voice running his hands up and down my back.

"Where am I? Did I die?" I started questioning and panicking. Calmness washed over me and it was filled with love. I stopped talking and looked at Jasper.

"No, sweetheart you're not dead and we are at my house. I brought you here so Carlisle could check you over and you appear to be fine, just some mild shock. It's what's to be expected after what you went through" Jasper said in a comforting tone. It was then I noticed I was in a wooden office and Carlisle was sitting on top a huge desk studying me intently. This must be his study. Behind the desk were tons of books and some pictures. I just wanted to get up and look through everything.

"Okay, thank you Carlisle" I said in an appreciating tone. He just nodded at me and smiled. I turned back to look at Jasper and then I started thinking about the wreck so it was all real. Jasper would have had to have stopped the car before I even hit the trees. I jumped up and ran to a window and there sitting in the Cullen's driveway was my car. It looked like I was on the second story and from where I could see there were still indentations in the top, but other than that it was in perfect condition. I quickly spun to face Jasper with an accusing look on my face. He looked extremely nervous. "Tell me how you did it" I demanded. I wanted answers. Jasper sighed and looked defeated.

"Alright, Bella I will tell you, but first I want you to meet my family and then we will tell you together" Jasper said. I just nodded, I could work with that. Carlisle excited the room and I followed with Jasper behind me. We came to the top of some steps. They were grand looking; something like a beautiful bride would walk down. Once we got to the first floor I noticed five other people standing there looking at me.

There was a pixie like girl, who I assumed to be Alice jumping up and down like she had taken a bunch of energy drinks, but you couldn't help but smile in return at the smile that light up her small face. Beside her almost in the corner was Edward. It looked like he was in pain. I was kind of scared to get anywhere near him after her tried to attack me last time. I turned to look at the other three.

There was a beautiful blonde, which I think her name was Rosalie. She looked very stuck up and wanted to have nothing to do with me. She was looking at me with a look that she wanted to kill me. The same look she gave few a few weeks ago. I instantly turned away and I stepped back till I could feel Jasper pressed up against my back. I could have sworn I heard Jasper growl and then the girls lips turned upward a little, like a hint of a smile. Next to her was a large man who was very buff, but he looked like a kid in the candy store when he started smiling at me. He must have been Emmett.

The last person I looked at was standing beside Carlisle. She must have been the mother, Esme and that look she was giving me, made me want to just run into her arms so she could hold me. The vibe that was emitting from her was so motherly. She was the type of woman who could comfort and hold you. She reminded me of my mother so much. I actually took a step forward to go to her. I just wanted to cry on her shoulder, while she held me and let me grieve from missing my own mother. It had really been to long since I had, had parental figures and Carlisle and Esme just fit that perfectly. I stopped. I had no idea of who this woman was. Sure she was Jasper's mother, but I really didn't know her, but her nature was just calling for me to let her hold me in my arms. I decided and I stepped forward, she seemed to know what I wanted and her smile grew even warmer. She stepped forward and I forgot about everything around me. I went straight into her arms. She wrapped hers around me. Esme was just as cold as Jasper and had the same eyes. It was just as comforting as I thought it would be and before I knew it I was crying. "I miss my mom" I said between sobs and it was true I missed her terribly. I had to grow up without her and through the most important years of my life none less. She was officially gone and never coming back. I had no one to look after me and be there for me. No one to really talk to like you could your mother and this is what I was crying for. I had lost everything when my mother died, all the motherly stuff we could do and then this woman, Esme, just shows up in my life, breaks down all the walls I had built up about needing my mother and she had not even spoken one word to me. No one could ever replace Renee though, but it would be nice to have something or someone close to her.

"I know honey, Shh, everything will be okay" She said rubbing my back. Jasper must have told them I had lost my parents and I had a feeling that she knew how I was feeling. We just sat there and she held me while I cried my tears. I don't know how long I had cried, but once I looked around I noticed we were sitting on the floor and everyone else had disappeared. I looked up at Esme through my swollen tears.

"I'm so sorry" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Bella, I know how special you are to my son and that makes you special to me. He did tell me about what happened with your parents and I'm truly sorry, no child should ever have to lose a parent especially both. I want you to know I care about you a lot, even though we have just met and I can tell you need someone like your mother and I just want you to know that I will be here for you. I'm not trying to replace her, but it's just my nature to care and love everything. You can come to me for anything"

"Thank you so much Esme. It's just you reminded me so much of her and I just sort needed the comfort of another mother you could say, but I really do miss her and my father and I don't think I ever truly have gotten over the idea that they are gone forever. You and Carlisle are the perfect parental figures and that is all I ever wanted" I said.

"And Bella, that is what we would like to be to you; second parents you could say. If you ever need anything please come see us. We already consider you our daughter" I smiled, everyone seemed to accept me. I hugged Esme once more. I was already starting to consider her a mother I never had. She was so nice to me, when she didn't know anything about me and that allowed me to trust her. I believed every word she said. I'm sure Renee and Charlie would understand. I had been too independent for almost ten years you could say, so it was nice to have someone truly care that could become parents to you. "Now, let's go. I'm sure Jasper just dying to see if you're okay" Esme said with a chuckle and I laughed to, because it was probably true. Esme helped me up off the floor and we walked into the living room where everyone was seated. Jasper showed up beside me instantly and took me in his arms. I hugged him back. Jasper knew when to not say anything and he must have known I would need that with his mother. He had told me about her ability to be love everything and I was so not prepared to actually fall into her arms, but I was better now.

Jasper pulled me around to the couch. I sat in between him and Esme. Carlisle sat on the other side of Esme. "As you have met my mother and father, I will skip them. That over there is Edward and Alice" He said pointing to them. There were seating on the loveseat holding hands and it looked like Edward wasn't even breathing. "And then Rosalie and Emmett" They were sitting in a big chair with Rosalie in Emmett's lap.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet all of you" I said in a polite voice.

"You to Bella, we are going to be best friends" and something in the way Alice said that told me not to bet against her. Confidence was in her voice.

"I'm so glad I'm getting a new sister. I need someone to play video games with" Emmett said. I just chuckled a little. I realized he was nothing but a little kid under his big exterior. Then it got quiet and kind of awkward. They were all just kind of looking at me, watching my reaction to everything. I knew something big was about to happen.

"So Bella, as I'm sure, you probably have some questions" Carlisle said. Then reality hit back on me. I was so caught up in meeting a family I always wanted, I forgot all about the fact that they probably were not even human.

"What are you?" I said turning to look at Jasper. He looked so worried about something and it broke my heart.

"Bella, first I just want to say you mean everything to me and my family would never hurt you" Jasper said with a serious voice. I don't think I could ever be scared of Jasper. I loved him for Christ's sake. He was my world. I just nodded slowly willing for him to get to the point. "Bella, my family and I are vampires"

I think all the air rushed out of my lungs. Vampires, they did not exist. No, they couldn't exist. That changes so much in my life.

"No, no, no, vampires do not exist. That would mean everything Jake said about the legends are true. Does Jake turn into a werewolf also? Why aren't you eating me?" I started rambling on and panicking.

"Bella, darlin, calm down please and I will answer all your questions" Jasper said squeezing my hand. His touch instantly calmed me. "First, I would not lie to you. We are vampires and yes the legends are true. I have no idea about Jake being a werewolf…" Jasper said but was interrupted by Edward.

"Actually I think the werewolf gene is back. Alice and I were hunting the other day and we passed by the treaty line. This horrible smell was coming from the other side. It was kind of like wet dog, but I'm not sure if this Jake person is one" he said

"Bella, I don't think Jake is a werewolf, but that would be something he would have to tell you himself" Jasper said. "And we will not eat you. We only hunt animals" Jasper said. I took a minute to process that. Japer was a vampire and Jake could or could not be a werewolf. "I know this is a lot for you sweetheart, but I think I should start from the beginning" I just nodded in agreement. I needed to hear more.

"Okay well, being a vampire means that we have incredible strength, speed and senses. Emmett, show her your strength" Jasper said. I watched as Emmett got up and went outside the front door. The next second I heard something snap and then Emmett was standing in front of the living room windows holding a large Redwood above his head; lifting it up and down, like he was showing off. All of a sudden he threw it and I heard it land with a thud somewhere in the forest. They were definitely strong. Emmett came back and joined us. "Okay, Edward, since you're the fastest show her speed if you can" Jasper said. Edward stood up and I felt a blast of wind a second later. I looked around and Edward was on the other side of the room. I didn't even see him move. There was another blast of wind and he was sitting right back beside Alice. I'm sure my eyes were wide. This was so unbelievable, but I was seeing it right in front of my eyes. Jasper continued talking "Our senses are heightened hearing. I can hear cars going by on the highway and conversations going on in other houses. Sight is also another. We can see in the dark for miles away before you can even see something. I can even see the dust floating around in here and the last one is smell. Everything and every person has a unique scent. For example you smell like strawberries and lavender".

"Is that how you saved me?" I asked

"Well you see some vampires when they are changed, bring over something from their former human life and most of the time it's in the form of a special ability. Let's say like Edward was very good at reading people. Once he was changed his ability was to hear minds. He can hear every mind in this room" I looked shocked at Edward. Those were my private thoughts. I didn't want Edward to hear everything I was thinking. That would mean he knows that I'm in love with Jasper.

"Actually Bella before you start freaking out, I can't hear your mind at all, it's like you are blocking me somehow" Edward said and everyone gasped. This must have been highly unusual for Edward not to hear anything.

"That's very interesting; Jasper does your gift work on her?"Carlisle asked. I looked over at Jasper wide eyed. He had a special ability too. Oh god I hope it's not anything that will embarrass me.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it does" Jasper said and then looked down at me. "Bella, I have the ability to feel and control people's emotions, but Bella I want you to know that I don't abuse my power. I have used it on you, to calm you sometimes". So that was what I felt washing over me sometimes, but sometimes I felt more or at least I think I did, especially when we were kissing. If he can do that, that means he could feel my love for him. Jasper already knew I was in love with him or all the times I was ready to jump him; the lust and desire. I looked at him mortified and embarrassed. He must have known what I was thinking about.

"Bella, we can talk more about that later, perhaps in private" Jasper said. I just nodded to nervousness to say anything. I wondered if he loved me back. "Anyway, then there's Alice she can see the future. It is subjective of course. She only see's what path that person is on at the time and then when it changes. Bella, Alice saw you getting in a wreck tonight. I raced to you with my speed and stopped the car from rolling. I'm sorry about the handprints, I'm pretty sure we can get them out". I just looked at him. Alice can see the future and Jasper saved my life. I reached over and hugged him tightly. He pulled me to him.

"Thank you Jasper, for saving my life, I will forever be grateful" I said to him.

"Bella, I would never want anything to happen to you, ever" Jasper said sincerely. I just pecked his lips and let go.

"So, what else do I need to know, wait you said you don't eat humans?" I asked

"No, Bella we don't. You see we feed off of animals" Carlisle said

"Why?" I asked

"We don't want to be monsters, Bella. Taking lives of innocent people is just wrong and horrible. I'm not saying that we have never had any, but we want to be able to be civilized and make friends in small towns. It helps use lead a more normal life and blend in. It helps us to be more human. If we lived off human blood Carlisle here would never be able to work in a hospital, Esme would never really be able to do interior design on people's homes and we would never be able to go to school. We would always be on the run, moving from town to town, but there is always a risk" Jasper answered. I could understand their point. These vampires were very compassionate. Hollywood has got it all wrong about everything. This was not what I was expecting when he told me they were vampires.

"Is that why Edward looks like he is in pain, because he wants my blood?" I asked straight up. I saw Edward stiffen and look at me. I think Jasper was going to let Edward answer this one.

"Bella, I would never harm you. You mean too much to Jasper and I would never be able to live with myself if I took you away from him, but yes your blood does smell a lot more appealing to me. You see, you are what we vampires call La tua Cantante, or blood singer. You blood sings to me. Every once in a while vampires come across humans who smell more delicious than anything we have ever smelt and well yours does that to me. It is very hard for me and usually a vampire's singer does not survive, but I have been working on it very hard". Edward said and I completely understood.

"This is very serious for Edward, he usually is one of the most controlled next to Carlisle" Alice said speaking up for the first time in a while. She looked over at Edward and I could see the love that had for one another in their eyes.

"Bella, vampires don't sleep at all" I looked at Jasper shocked. He never slept?

"Well, then what do you do at night while I sleep?" I asked.

"I watch you mostly, the emotions you produce while sleeping are very relaxing and it almost makes me feel like a human again sleeping, but sometimes I read or get on the computer. This next thing may come as a shock, but I know how much family means to you, Bella and well I wanted you to experience that with my family. I wanted you to fit in and be comfortable with everyone, so since that day that Edward tried to attack you, Alice and I have been trying to help Edward so that you would not feel awkward once you did meet everyone, especially him. He would have never been able to stand it, if we didn't do what we did. Bella, I have been taking some of you clothes, so that Edward could get accustomed to your scent. It has worked tremendously. Once he overcame that and please don't be mad, but I let him and Alice come into your house and sit in the living room, where your scent was stronger and it worked for him, because now he is sitting here almost next to you without attacking" Jasper said. I completely understood. Jasper wanted me to be a part of his family and that was true, I would have been uncomfortable if Edward did have to leave the room. Then I probably would have thought he didn't like me or worse didn't want me to come into his family. I was glad they thought of doing that.

"I think that was a wonderful idea to help him" I said. I looked over at Edward "If you have to leave Edward, you can go. I wouldn't want you to be in pain because of me" I said sincerely.

"It's okay Bella, it's bearable, but this is the first time I'm really up close it's a little hard" Edward said. I just smiled.

"So, what else goes on in the vampire world?" I asked completely okay with this, for some odd reason. Just the other day I was petrified and completely ignoring the fact that vampires could exist. I think a lot of the trust and safeness I was feeling, was because of my love for Jasper. He was a vampire and I had no way but to accept him the way he was, if I wanted him in my life. There was no way I could just give him up. Plus he had saved my life and never harmed me.

"Bella, aren't you scared of us?" Emmett asked

"No, I know you wouldn't hurt me, Carlisle would have already had the chance when I came in bleeding at the hospital, but I'm fine with this. It was a little startling at first, but once I understood how this family worked I was okay. I trust you completely" I said sincerely. I was not in any way scared of this family. Jasper looked at me a minute like he was trying to study my emotions. "Does anyone else have abilities?" I asked

"Well, I have my strength, Rose here has her beauty, Carlisle his compassion and Esme her love for anything" Emmett answered for me. I just nodded. I guess Rosalie was never going to say anything to me.

"Bella, you know that you can't ever tell anyone about what we are" Carlisle said.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't ever jeopardize you family. Plus people might actually think I'm crazy" I said and chuckled. Everyone seemed to take my word, except for Rosalie who was still scowling. I could tell she didn't accept me, but it just looked like everyone ignored her.

"Carlisle, I think we should take Bella back up to you office and you can tell her how your life got started and we came to be" Jasper said looking at Carlisle. I looked over at him and he had a smile on his face. I could tell this was something he must have been really happy to tell me. I just smiled back willing for him to tell me everything.

"Alright, dear, let's go" Carlisle said holding his arm out. I took it and we walked up the stairs together. Jasper followed behind us and we entered the beautiful study once more. Carlisle led me over to one of the many paintings I had seen before, when I had woken. It was of London, England perhaps. It looked very old, but the way it was painted was very articulate and used beautiful colors. You could see different buildings and church steeples, with people walking around and have good times.

"This was England in the sixteen forties" Carlisle said and we walked down to the end where there was a big wooden cross. I guess it doesn't affect vampires. "This was my fathers." Carlisle started telling the story. "It hung on the wall of where he preached. You see Bella I was born in the sixteen forty's in London" I automatically did the math in my head. Carlisle was over three hundred years old. Wow. "My mother died giving birth to me so I was left only with my father, who was an Anglican pastor. My father believed strongly of evil or supernatural things; witches, werewolves and vampires. He would lead these raids and capture people they believed to be evil. A lot of innocent people were killed during those days. Once my father grew old he placed me in charge. I was not as quick as my father to cast judgment upon those who were accused, that were actually innocent. I used most of my time trying to figure out if such things really did exist, but one day I did and that was the end for me. I found out were a group of vampires were hiding. They were hidden deep into the sewers under London and only came out at night to hunt. I led a raid to the entrance of the sewer and waited for them to come out to us. One eventually did come out" Carlisle paused and I looked at him. He looked so deep into the story and I knew he was remembering. "He was very hungry and weak; he attacked immediately. He came right after me, sinking his teeth into me, but the people in the raid started attacking him and he turned his attention to them. They died instantly. He took off with one of the people and left me there bleeding and bitten".

"I knew immediately what was happening to me once the burning started. If I went back to my father there would be no doubt that he would kill me, so I climbed into the alleyway and found a cellar, where I hid myself for three days under rotten potatoes and I kept silent the entire time"

"Once I was finished I hated what I had become and I tried to kill myself and do everything I could think off; drowning, jumping from heights. Nothing worked at all. You see Bella we are immortal, so I have been stuck at the age of twenty-three for almost three hundred and seventy years" Carlisle said studying my face.

"Wow" I muttered. I really didn't know how I felt about immortality. Carlisle didn't even look that age. It meant they would never get old and die. One day I would die and leave Jasper here.

"So, I was down to starvation. I would not for the life of me kill a human. I was very weak when I came to find myself in a forest. A herd of deer ran by and before I knew what I was doing, the deer was drained at my feet. It was then I realized I could live this life and not hate it completely, because I would not have to kill humans"

"I was very smart and decided to study at night trying to learn everything I could. I then realized that I had found my calling; medicine, saving people's lives. It took me almost two centuries to perfect my self control to be around people who were bleeding and now I'm immune to the scent of human blood. I have never in my life tasted it." I was really impressed by that. Carlisle went against his whole nature just to be able to live a happy life and do what he loves. "It was when I was in Italy I discovered others of our kind" Carlisle moved us down to another picture who had four men in it. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus" They looked like painted Gods. Two of the men had long black hair and the other two had blonde hair. As I looked closer I realized the last blonde was Carlisle. "These are the Volturi Bella. They are like the rulers of our world. The Volturi help keep order, you could say"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Bella, the Volturi only have one rule; do not let the humans know that we exist. If a human finds out they will either have to be changed into a vampire or killed" Jasper said from behind me. He had been really quiet the last few minutes.

"So, will I be killed?"

"No, Bella, we would never let that happen to you. You don't worry about them so much. The Volturi hardly check on us anymore. There are more important things going on in the world for them to worry about" Carlisle said. I just nodded. I trusted these people; they were already considering me family.

"I stayed with them for quite some time. They tried to make me change my ways about eating animals and I tried to change their ways of eating humans. It did not work I must say, so after living there a while. I decided to try out the New World; America it would become. You see I was very lonely and in need of a companion. I couldn't find anyone. I was in Chicago, 1918, I found Edward he was dying of Spanish influenza. He was the first person I changed. It was then about two years later that I found Esme. She was in the morgue with her heart barely beating. After that we moved to New York, there I found Rose in 1938 and she found Emmett, bringing him to me to change. We have come full circle. In 1950, Alice and Jasper found us and moved right in. Ever since then we have been a family" Wow, so Carlisle had saved every single one of his family members. "If you want to know more, that is something you will have to ask them. It's there story to tell". I nodded in understanding. I would eventually ask them, but I was kind of scared to ask some of them. It was after all something kind of private.

"Thanks, Carlisle for telling me. I have a complete understanding now" I said. "You have saved your family and help them live a life that they enjoy. You really are very compassionate" I reached over and hugged Carlisle. He hugged me back.

"Thanks Bella" He whispered in my ear "You really are part of our family now". I felt my happiness flowing through me. I pulled back and went to Jasper's waiting arms, where I belonged. He just smiled at me.

"Shall we join the others downstairs?" He asked. I nodded. I was ready to actually get to know my new family. We all walked out the room and made our way downstairs.

"Okay, so I have to ask?" I started saying. The both turned to look at me. "Coffins?" Carlisle and Japer chuckled.

"Myth" Carlisle said.

"Holy water?"

"Myth"

"Obviously crosses are to since there was one in your office. What about bats?"

"Myth too" Jasper answered

"Alright so everything Hollywood or any vampire book portrays is wrong. Okay, one more; sunlight?" I said chuckling a little.

"We can go out in the sunlight, but I will show you some other time what we look like" Jasper said. I just smiled and nodded.

"Is your beauty a vampire trait?" I asked

"Yes, once you go under the transformation your body becomes more enhance. You see if we were human drinkers, we could use our bodies to bring our intended victim to us" Carlisle answered and I nodded in understanding. They were all just so beautiful. I surely did not belong in the same room as them with my plain Jane looks.

"Hey, none of that, darlin you are beautiful" Jasper said. The way he said it made me believe that in his eyes I actually was and that was all that mattered. It sure was going to take some getting used to having a vampire boyfriend who could read my emotions like an open book, but it was definitely a good thing.

"What about your eyes, why are they all gold looking?" I asked we had just reached the bottom of the stairs in the foyer.

"Ours are gold, because we drink only animals" Jasper said then paused. "Bella, if you ever come across anyone with red eyes I want you to run or call me or my family. Vampires with red eyes are human drinkers" I gasped. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. Vampires really did exist and all this time I had been telling myself it was a myth, when in fact vampires actually killed my mom and dad. I remember those cold, red eyes of James looking at me. He was a vampire. It was getting to be too much again. I had quite breathing. I could hear muffled voices of Carlisle and Jasper. Black spots started showing up in my visions and then the darkness enveloped me again.


End file.
